


Dschinn im Whiskey

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: After Ending, After Finale, Drama, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es begann alles mit einer alten, verdreckten Whiskeyflasche, die plötzlich im abgestandenen Wasser der Abwasserkanäle vor Angel schaukelte ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Platz bei der "Magic is the key" Challenge auf BFF

Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte. Nur Wörter, nur Zahlen. Ohne Bedeutung oder tieferen Sinn, ohne jeglichen Einfluss auf das Hier und Jetzt.  
  
Los Angeles war in die Hölle gestürzt worden und daraus wieder hervorgekrochen, von der Außenwelt unbemerkt. Das Leben nahm seinen Lauf, die Menschen hatten längst vergessen, was sich damals ereignet hatte. Nur noch alte Geschichten aus einer anderen Zeit, durchlebt von anderen Generationen, von vielen verschwiegen und verdrängt.  
  
Nicht jedoch für Angel. Die Erinnerungen, die Schmerzen, die Zweifel. All das war noch viel zu aktuell, zu nah, zu gegenwärtig, als dass er es hätte verdrängen können. Viele hatten ihr Leben gelassen, in dem verzweifelten Kampf der Hölle zu entfliehen. Freunde und Feinde, zahllose Menschen.  
  
Und wozu? Angel vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Die Welt funktionierte weiter wie bisher. Gut und Böse, Weiß und Schwarz, Licht und Schatten, Tag und Nacht. Jahre hatten sie darum gekämpft der Hölle zu entfliehen, nur um danach festzustellen, dass ihr Kampf ergebnislos gewesen war. Es gab deshalb nicht weniger Dämonen auf der Welt, der Einfluss von Wolfram und Hart war nicht geschmälert worden und Menschen brachten einander noch immer aus den dümmsten Gründen um.  
  
Angel hatte aufgegeben. Er mied die Menschen, die offenen Straßen, die ganze Welt. Einsam und zurückgezogen schlich er durch den Untergrund der Stadt, die Abwasserkanäle seine Wege. Das Licht des Tages hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nicht einmal aus dem Schutz eines schattigen Gebäudes heraus. Für ihn gab es nur noch Dunkelheit. Und Einsamkeit. Es war besser so.  
  
Gesprochen hatte er seit Jahren kaum noch. Nur wenn es vollkommen unvermeidlich war, erhob er die Stimme, selbst zu einem schweigenden Schatten geworden, verschmolzen mit der Nacht. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und heruntergekommen, seine Haut verkrustet vom Dreck der Abwasserkanäle. Das letzte Bad, die letzte Dusche schien so lange her, dass er die verstrichene Zeit nicht mehr klar benennen konnte. Die Augen leblos, leer.  
  
Angel war tot. So tot wie er in seinen unzähligen Jahren als Vampir noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Daran konnte er sich jedoch nicht mehr stören.  
  
Tod und Verderben zogen durch die Straßen, töteten ständig Menschen. Es war ihm egal. Nicht länger war es sein Kampf. Er hatte am Ende eingesehen, dass er den endlosen Kampf gegen Wolfram und Hart nicht gewinnen konnte, hatte aufgegeben, sich zur Ruhe gesetzt, zurückgezogen.  
  
So vegetierte er vor sich hin, Tag um Tag. Die Tage reihten sich zu Wochen, die Wochen verschmolzen zu Monaten, die Monate verflochten sich zu Jahren. Zeit war bedeutungslos.  
  
Dann jedoch geschah etwas, das ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen sollte, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
Es begann alles mit einer alten, verdreckten Whiskeyflasche, die plötzlich im abgestandenen Wasser der Abwasserkanäle vor ihm schaukelte ...


	2. Kapitel 1

Angel beachtete die Flasche nicht, schob sie nur mit dem Fuß beiseite und schlurfte kraftlos und matt weiter. Ein Ziel hatte er nicht. Er wollte nur nicht herumsitzen. Die Zeit verstrich schneller, wenn er in Bewegung war - nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, ob sie schnell oder langsam verging.  
  
Er bog um eine Ecke und mit lautem Platschen landete etwas vor ihm im Wasser, spritzte ihn nass. Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich Angel hinab, um die Flasche aufzuheben. Eigentlich hätte er es besser wissen sollen, aber die Flasche erweckte doch ein gewisses Maß an Neugierde in ihm.  
  
Eingehend betrachtete er das Gefäß, nicht wissend, was er in Händen hielt. Schließlich ließ er sie fallen und ging einfach weiter, die Neugierde ebenso rasch verschwunden, wie sie über ihn gekommen war.  
  
Abermals erklang lautes Platschen, das von den Wänden der Kanalisation widerhallte, neue Tropfen spritzten ihn nass. Knurrend fischte der Vampir die Flasche erneut aus dem Wasser, drehte und wendete sie, schüttelte sie. Ihm fiel nichts auf. Es war eine gewöhnliche, alte Whiskeyflasche. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nichts an der Flasche war auffällig oder besonders. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, was sie zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Erneut schüttelte Angel die Flasche, legte sie in seine Handfläche und wischte mit der anderen Hand über den Aufkleber, um den Schmutz wegzuwischen und einen besseren Blick darauf werfen zu können.  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erklang, die Flasche wurde aus Angels Hand gerissen und er von der Wucht einer unsichtbaren Kraft nach hinten geschleudert. Verwirrt schüttelte der Vampir die Benommenheit ab und sah sich um. Ein seltsames Schimmern, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Vor seinen Augen stieg funkelnder Rauch auf, fügte sich zusammen und nahm Gestalt an. Eine Stimme erklang, welche ihn zurückzerrte, in die Vergangenheit, in alte Zeiten.  
  
“Du hast mich befreit und zum Dank will ich dir helfen. Drei Wünsche werde ich dir erfüllen, so sprich: Was begehrt dein Herz?”  
  
Angel blinzelte verwirrt. Was er sah, machte ihn wütend. Er sprang auf und stürzte sich mit einem Knurren auf seinen Erzfeind.  
  
“Whops!”, murmelte Lindsey knapp. “Nicht gut.” Doch mehr hörte Angel nicht mehr. Anstatt seinen Gegner umzuwerfen, ging er durch ihn hindurch und knallte er mit voller Wucht gegen die dreckige Wand der Kanalisation. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.  
  
***  
  
“Hey! Aufwachen, Dornröschen. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.”  
  
Der Vampir blinzelte und richtete sich auf. Fürwahr starrte er direkt in das Gesicht von Lindsey McDonald.  
  
“Wie zum Teufel ist das möglich!”, knurrte er wütend. Seine Stimme klang rau und sein Hals schmerzte etwas. Nachdenklich versuchte sich Angel daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal überhaupt geredet hatte. “Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?”  
  
“Ich? Ich bin hier völlig unschuldig. Du hast mich gerufen, du Vollidiot. Also schieb das jetzt nicht auf mich. Mach deine Wünsche, damit wir die Scheiße endlich hinter uns bringen.”  
  
“Was?”  
  
Lindsey rollte genervt die Augen.  
  
“Muss ich den Auftritt noch mal hinlegen? Wenn du vorhin besser aufgepasst hättest, anstatt mich erst mal töten zu wollen, müsstest du jetzt nicht so dumm herumfragen.”  
  
Er verschwand, löste sich buchstäblich in Luft auf. Abermals sah Angel das seltsame Schimmern und den Rauch, der sich langsam zu Lindseys Gestalt zusammenfügte. Diesmal fiel ihm auch auf, dass der schimmernde Nebel, oder was auch immer das war, aus der Flasche kam, die unweit von ihm entfernt im seichten Wasser lag.  
  
“Du hast mich befreit und zum Dank will ich dir helfen. Drei Wünsche werde ich dir erfüllen, so sprich: Was begehrt dein Herz?”, ratterte Lindsey gelangweilt und wenig begeistert herunter.  
  
“Was soll das?”  
  
“Sag mal ... Hast du dich irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit von deinem Gehirn verabschiedet, oder was?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey grinsend. “Ich Flaschengeist, du mich befreit, also du mein Meister, du haben drei Wünsche. Comprende?”  
  
“Und du meinst, dass ich dir dieses Ammenmärchen abkaufe? Verschwinde, Lindsey.”  
  
“Würd ich liebend gerne. Kannst du mir glauben, aber hier ist der Haken: Kann ich nicht. Ich bin an diese Flasche gebunden und nachdem du mich befreit hast und mein Meister bist, bin ich auch an dich gebunden. Du kannst mich nur loswerden, indem du dir deine blöden drei Wünsche wünschst und dann ist gut und ich bin weg. Also mach endlich.”  
  
“Ein Flaschengeist?” Angel runzelte die Stirn. “Ernsthaft?” Lachen brach sich bahn und erfüllte den Kanalisationsschacht, in welchem sie sich befanden, wurde von den kahlen Wänden zurückgeschleudert, brach sich, hallte wider.  
  
“Schön, dass dich diese Nachricht amüsiert. Können wir dann endlich? Was wünscht sich das Angelchen denn? Wie wäre es damit: Willst du ein echter Junge sein, Pinocchio? Hast du dir doch früher immer gewünscht. Und du bist immer noch ein Vampir. Also?”  
  
Erwartungsvoll sah ihn Lindsey an. Angel ließ sich nur zu einem knappen Schnauben herab und wandte sich ab.  
  
“Geh in deine Flasche zurück und warte auf den nächsten Meister, du hinterlistiges Biest. Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben.”  
  
“Verdammt ich ...” Doch Lindseys Worte brachen ab und er löste sich erneut in Rauch auf. So schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch verschwunden.  
  
“Na also. Geht doch”, murrte Angel missmutig, wandte sich ab und ging. “Flaschengeist! Ha.”  
  
***  
  
Auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterschlupf bog er um eine Ecke und stolperte über etwas. Verwirrt sah sich Angel um, nachdem er sich abgefangen hatte. Dort lag erneut die schäbige, alte Whiskeyflasche. Wütend trat er sie von sich und wich in einen Seitengang aus.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später wiederholte sich das Spiel.  
  
Und noch einmal.  
  
Und abermals tauchte die Flasche auf.  
  
Und auch als Angel eine halbe Stunde später in einem ganz anderen Teil der Stadt gelangte, stolperte er über das Gefäß.  
  
Wütend packte der Vampir die Whiskeyflasche und warf sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Sie prallte vom harten Beton ab, hüpfte ein paar Mal über den dreckigen Boden und blieb unbeschädigt liegen als wäre sie aus Plastik und nicht aus Glas. Nachdenklich betrachtete Angel die Flasche und hob sie am Ende doch auf. Er rieb einmal darüber und der ihm mittlerweile bekannte Rauch floss daraus hervor. Einen Wimpernschlag später stand Lindsey vor ihm.  
  
“Hey, sei ein bisschen vorsichtig, ja? Ich geh ja auch nicht hin und schüttle deine Wohnung durch, verdammt.”  
  
“Hör auf, mich zu verfolgen.”  
  
“Herrgott noch mal! Denkst du, ich will das? Ich hab vorhin schon gesagt, dass du jetzt der Meister der Flasche bist und sie wird dir folgen. Du kannst bis nach Europa flüchten. Das Ding wird auch dort auftauchen.”  
  
“Und was muss ich tun, um dich endlich los zu werden?”  
  
“Dir deine bescheuerten Wünsche wünschen.”  
  
“Was für Wünsche?”  
  
“Was weiß denn ich? Was immer du möchtest. Willst du ein Mensch sein?”  
  
Hoffnungsvoll sah ihn Lindsey an.  
  
“Nein.”  
  
“Was dann, verdammt?”  
  
“Nichts.”  
  
“Nichts? Du willst mir ernsthaft einreden, dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist? Hier unten, in der Kanalisation? Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Jahren keine Dusche mehr gesehen. Und ich wette, du hast Hunger. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass du dir nichts wünschst. Jeder hat irgendwelche Wünsche.”  
  
“Ich wünsche mir garantiert nichts von dir.”  
  
“Warum nicht? Ich bin nur ein Flaschengeist, der seinem Herrn und Meister dienen will. Ich kann dir die Welt zu Füßen legen, Angel. Alles, was du tun musst, ist: es dir wünschen!”  
  
“Nicht von dir.” Angel sah den anderen mit gerunzelter Stirn an. “Wolfram und Hart hat dich in diese Flasche gesteckt, nicht wahr? Sie haben dich zu einem Flaschengeist umfunktioniert.”  
  
“Das tut doch nichts zur Sache.”  
  
“Nichts gutes kommt aus deren Aktionen. Was also ist der Haken? Was ist der Preis für die Erfüllung meiner Wünsche?”  
  
“Kein Haken!” Lindsey wirkte verzweifelt. “Du sagst ‘Ich wünsche mir dies und jenes’ ich sag ‘so sei es’ und zack hast du, was immer du willst. Keine geheimen Verträge, kein Seelenraub oder sonst irgendwas. Das ist der Stoff, aus dem Träume sind, du verblödeter Idiot. Von allen Wesen, die auf dieser gottverdammten Erde wandeln musste ich ja ausgerechnet an den geraten, der hinter allem nur das Böse vermutet. Verdammt noch mal. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.”  
  
Angel legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Lindsey interessiert. “Warum so verzweifelt?”  
  
“Verzweifelt? Ich? Du spinnst doch. Und jetzt mach deinen Wunsch. Ich hab keine Lust, dir ewig nachrennen zu müssen.”  
  
“Nein”, gab Angel schlicht zurück. “Kein Interesse. Verschwinde in deiner blöden Flasche und lass mich endlich in Ruhe.”  
  
“Das kann ich nicht, bis du ...”  
  
Weiter kam Lindsey nicht. Noch ehe er den Satz beendet hatte, löste er sich in Rauch auf, der sich in die Flasche zurückzog.  
  
“Hm.” Angel betrachtete die Flasche nachdenklich. “Sehr interessant”, murmelte er und wandte sich erneut ab. Diesmal nahm er den verzauberten Gegenstand allerdings mit.  
  
‘Zu Hause’ angekommen, stellte Angel die Flasche in der Ecke ab. So lange Lindsey scheinbar nur erscheinen konnte, wenn er ihn rief, würde er sich nicht weiter daran stören, dass eine alte, dreckige Whiskeyflasche herumstand. Sie fiel auch nicht auf, in den unliebsam zusammengewürfelten Lumpen und Gegenständen, die im Moment sein Heim darstellten.  
  
Nachdenklich ließ sich Angel in die Ecke sinken und starrte schweigend vor sich hin. Er musste grübeln.  
  
Natürlich wusste er, dass es weit mehr auf der Welt gab, als die meisten Menschen sich vorstellen konnten, aber Flaschengeister? Das war wirklich der erste, der ihm untergekommen war. Demzufolge wusste er auch überhaupt nichts über die Thematik und hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich Informationen holen konnte.  
  
Seufzend rang sich Angel dazu durch, ein paar Dämonen auszufragen. Zur Not würde er die Antworten auch aus ihnen herausprügeln. Ihm war klar, dass er wissen musste, womit er es zu tun hatte, um etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können.  
  
“Bleib wo du bist”, murrte er die Flasche missmutig an, ehe er seinen Unterschlupf erneut verließ.  
  
***  
  
Sechs Stunden später war Angel noch nicht schlauer und auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Versteck. Die Nacht war bisher alles andere als befriedigend verlaufen. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt.  
  
“Also schön, du Spinner. Komm raus.”  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung erschien Lindsey tatsächlich.  
  
“Darf ich jetzt endlich deine blöden Wünsche erfüllen, damit ich dich wieder los werde?”, erkundigte er sich genervt.  
  
“Warum?”  
  
“Weil das meine Aufgabe ist, verdammt. Flaschengeist, kapiert? Jemand ruft mich aus der Flasche, der jemand wird mein Meister, bis ich demjenigen seine drei Wünsche erfüllt habe, dann geht’s weiter zum nächsten Idioten.”  
  
“Und weiter?”  
  
“Nichts weiter. Jetzt mach endlich deine Wünsche.”  
  
“Warum bist du so scharf darauf?”  
  
“Wie oft denn noch, du hirntoter Volltrottel? Ich muss dir drei Wünsche erfüllen. Das sind die Regeln. Flaschengeist 101. Hast du nie Aladin gesehen? Bezaubernde Jeannie? Irgendwas in der Richtung?”  
  
“Nein.”  
  
“Gut. Du wünschst, ich erfülle, Ende der Story. Also?”  
  
Angel konnte dem anderen Mann einfach nicht trauen. Selbst wenn es toll klang, sich drei Wünsche erfüllen zu lassen. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Lindsey sie erfüllen wollte, hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Es roch geradezu nach einer Falle. Irgendwo musste ein Haken sein. Den wollte er finden.  
  
“Und was für Wünsche sollen das sein?”  
  
“Egal. Was du willst. Das ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten!” Lindsey gestikulierte herum. “Wie wäre es also mit Menschsein, huh? Das war doch immer dein Traum.”  
  
“Schon lange nicht mehr. Hab das hinter mir.”  
  
“Ah ja? Und? Wie war das für dich?”  
  
“Ich bin wieder ein Vampir.”  
  
“Dann eben ... Was weiß ich. Dass du deine Seele nicht mehr wegen dem Fluch verlieren kannst?"  
  
“Nein, danke. Ich steh auf diesen Fluch-Aspekt. Macht mich zu dem, was ich bin.”  
  
“Und was wäre das?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit einem schiefen Grinsen. “Der einsame, gepeinigte Rächer ohne Hirn und Verstand? Ja, Super. Das würde ich auch nicht aufgeben wollen, wenn ich du wäre.”  
  
“Bist du aber nicht.”  
  
“Nein? Wäre mir nicht aufgefallen.” Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Allerdings schwebte er dabei etwa einen Meter über den Boden, was wirklich seltsam aussah. “Schön. Wie wäre es dann mit ... Keine Ahnung? Ner anständigen Bleibe? Das Drecksloch hier kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?”  
  
“Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein will. Danke.”  
  
“Ich bitte dich. Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst? Warum? Willst du dich dafür bestrafen, dass du versagt hast?"  
  
“Ich habe nicht versagt!”, fauchte Angel den ehemaligen Anwalt aufgebracht an. “Ich habe die Stadt aus der Hölle geholt.”  
  
“Na, irgendwas muss dir ja einen Knoten in die Eier gemacht haben, sonst wärst du nicht so missmutig. Ah ... ich vergaß. Das warst du ja schon immer.”  
  
Lindsey lachte laut und und warf sich auf den Rücken - noch immer einen Meter über dem Boden schwebend.  
  
“Ha! Ich hab’s! Wenn du so viel Wert darauf legst, alleine zu sein. Wie wäre es dann mit dem Mond? Ist ja nicht so, als ob du atmen müsstest.” Erwartungsvoll starrte ihn der sogenannte Flaschengeist an.  
  
“Verschwinde in deine Flasche Lindsey. Es gibt keinen Wunsch, den du mir erfüllen könntest.”  
  
“Aber irgendei...”  
  
Weiter kam Lindsey nicht. Er löste sich erneut in Rauch auf und kehrte in seine Flasche zurück. Stille und Einsamkeit breitete sich sofort um Angel herum aus und einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Lindsey abermals zu rufen, nur um nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Andererseits konnte er den Kerl nicht ausstehen und jetzt, da er ein Flaschengeist war, offenbar magische Fähigkeiten hatte und für ihn unerreichbar und unverletzbar war, noch viel weniger.  
  
Mit einem abwertenden Schnauben ließ sich Angel auf seinem Lager nieder und rollte sich zusammen.  
  
“Sag mal ... bist du auf Diät oder so?”, riss ihn Lindseys Stimme bald darauf aus dem Halbschlaf. “Wie wäre es damit: Ein lebenslager Vorrat an Blut, der aus dem Nichts erscheint, wann immer du Hunger hast?”  
  
“Nein, Lindsey.” Er war im Moment zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum Lindsey wieder aus seiner Flasche gekommen war, obwohl er ihn gar nicht gerufen hatte.  
  
“Nein keinen Vorrat oder nein, du bist nicht auf Diät?”  
  
“Lindsey?”  
  
“Uhu?”  
  
“Flasche.”  
  
Lindsey grummelte zwar etwas, verzog sich aber wirklich wieder. Diese Tatsache gefiel Angel. Was hatte der Mann gesagt? Er war sein Diener? Musste ihm gehorchen? Sehr interessant. Daran konnte er sich durchaus gewöhnen. Immerhin hatte er Lindsey auf diese Art und Weise unter Kontrolle, konnte ein Auge auf ihn haben und sicherstellen, dass er keinen Mist baute. Denn dass die Wünsche mit einem hohen Preis kommen würden, dessen war sich Angel absolut sicher. Immerhin steckte Wolfram und Hart hinter der ganzen Sache.  
  
***  
  
Eine Weile war alles ruhig, aber auch das war Angel nicht Recht. Nachdenklich stand er auf und lief in dem engen Raum auf und ab. Seit Stunden beschäftigte ihn die Flasche und er war noch keinen Schritt weiter. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass ihn die Stille in der Tat störte.  
  
“Hey, Lindsey.”  
  
“Hast du dich endlich für einen Wunsch entschieden?” Lindseys Stimme erklang, ehe er sich vollständig manifestiert hatte.  
  
“Nein.”  
  
“Warum rufst du mich dann?”  
  
“Wie lange bist du schon ein Flaschengeist?”  
  
“Tut nichts zur Sache und geht dich nix an. Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage, weißt du? Das erzähl ich doch nicht beim ersten Date.”  
  
Angel presste die Zähne aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Langsam legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch.  
  
“Du kannst nie etwas ernst nehmen, nicht wahr?”  
  
“Nicht ernst nehmen? Doch. Natürlich. Das Leben ist sehr ernst, wie wir alle wissen ... Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, dich kann ich tatsächlich nicht ernst nehmen. Ich meine ... Hallo? Vampir und so? Dich sollte man fürchten, aber du hast einen massiven ‘habt-mich-lieb’-Komplex und das steht dir einfach nicht. Kombiniert sich so schlecht mit deinen Fängen. Du bist ein Witz, Angel. Mehr nicht.”  
  
“Wirklich. Der Witz hat es immerhin geschafft, dein armseliges Leben zu beenden, anstatt sein untotes Dasein von dir beenden zu lassen. Und wie oft hast du versucht, mich umzubringen? Ich hab irgendwann mit Zählen aufgehört.”  
  
“Ach, die ollen Kamellen wieder.” Lindsey winkte ab. “Hätte ich es je ernsthaft vorgehabt, wärst du schon lange von deinem brüterischen untoten Dasein befreit. Du, auf der anderen Seite, schmückst dich mit fremden Federn. Lorne war es, der mein ach so armseliges Leben beendet hat, nicht du.”  
  
“In meinem Auftrag. Und du hast es nicht kommen sehen.”  
  
Lindsey sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Angel vermutete Hass oder Abscheu, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Gleich darauf wirkte Lindseys Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos und ohne ein weiteres Wort löste er sich auf und verschwand.  
  
“Renn jetzt nicht weg, Lindsey. Hier geblieben.”  
  
Erneut tachte der Mann auf, stemmte die Hände ind die Hüften und schob das Kinn in einer trotzigen Geste vor.  
  
“So eine blöde Bemerkung werde ich nicht einmal mit einer Antwort quittieren. Also was willst du?”  
  
“Reden.”  
  
“Och. Bist du etwa einsam? Armes Angelchen. Der bedauernswerte Retter, so verlassen von allen ... Boo hoo. Du wirst verzeihen, dass ich kein Mitleid habe, nach den ganzen Aktionen, die du dir in meiner Gegenwart so geliefert hast.”  
  
Lindsey schnaubte und setzte sich erneut in den Schneiderschitz. Schwebenderweise. Die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt.  
  
“Wie viele Menschen hast du schon unglücklich gemacht, Lindsey?”  
  
“Wie meinen?”  
  
“Na, seit du ein Flaschengeist bist und alles. Wie vielen Menschen hast du das Leben versaut, mit irgendwelchen Wünschen, die du erfüllt hast? Wie viele sind in Folge ihrer erfüllten Wünsche gestorben?”  
  
“Tz.” Lindsey schnaubte. “Ich erfülle hier nur Wünsche. Ich töte doch niemanden. Ach ja. Da gibt es ein paar blöde Regeln, an die ich mich halten muss. Das Wünschen von mehr Wünschen ist nicht wünschenswert. Oh und in deinem Fall noch eins: Ich kann nicht machen, dass sich jemand in dich verliebt.” Lindsey setzte ein bedauerndes Gesicht auf. “Tut mir leid, aber kein Genie wäre dazu in der Lage. Du bist da ein hoffnungsloser Fall.”  
  
“Ach wirklich”, gab Angel trocken zurück.  
  
“Oh, aber Sex kannst du dir wünschen, das kann ich möglich machen. Mit einer Frau, mit zehn Frauen, mit fünf Männern, mit Tieren oder mit allem auf einmal. Ein Wort genügt. Also?”  
  
“Garantiert nicht.”  
  
“Sicher? Vielleicht wärst du dann mal etwas lockerer, wenn dich jemand ordentlich durchnehmen ...”  
  
“Verschwinde in deiner Flasche, Lindsey!”  
  
“Sag ich doch. So leicht reizbar, bestimmt das Testosteron, das sich ...” Weiter kam Lindsey nicht mehr, ehe er in seine Flasche zurückkehren musste.


	3. Kapitel 2

Seit über einer Woche schlug sich Angel schon mit seinem Flaschengeist herum und mittlerweile redete Lindsey kaum noch über etwas anderes, als die Erfüllung von Angels geheimsten Wünschen. Jedes Mal, wenn er aus seiner Flasche gekrochen kam, schickte ihn der Vampir jedoch unverrichteter Dinge zurück. Wenn Angel ehrlich mit sich war, machte es ihm Spaß, Lindsey zu ärgern und ihn nicht einmal einen Satz beenden zu lassen. Es hatte seine Vorteile.  
  
Erneut tauchte Lindsey auf, sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
“Ein Wort über’s Wünschen und du steckst schneller wieder in deiner Flasche, als dir lieb ist”, knurrte ihm Angel entgegen.  
  
“Hey, ich hab nichts darüber gesagt. Hab ich auch nicht vor. Keinen Bock mich da schon wieder reinzuquetschen. Wäre echt nett, wenn ich mal fünf Minuten Auslauf kriegen könnte, um die Beine etwas zu strecken.”  
  
“Gib mir nur einen Grund, warum ich nett sein sollte.”  
  
“Weil du der Retter der Hilflosen bist und außerdem hattest du jetzt lange genug deinen Spaß. Gönn mir ne Pause, okay?”  
  
“Sei artig, dann denke ich darüber nach.”  
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, presste aber schnell die Lippen aufeinander und wandte sich der Wand zu, die er interessiert anstarrte.  
  
Schweigend beobachtete Angel den anderen Mann. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, einen Sinn hinter dieser ganzen Flaschengeist-Geschichte zu sehen. Aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass Wolfram und Hart sich etwas dabei gedacht hatten.  
  
Lindsey schwieg noch immer. Angel fragte sich, was der Mann jetzt wieder im Schilde führte.  
  
“Was ist so interessant an der Wand?”  
  
“Nichts.” Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. “Dachte mir nur, ich halt lieber den Mund und seh dich nicht an, damit du nicht aus irgendwelchen Gründen wütend wirst und mich zurück in die Flasche kommandierst. Ist das auch falsch?"  
  
“Warum willst du um jeden Preis draußen bleiben?”  
  
Lindsey lachte.  
  
“Weißt du was? ich besorg dir ne schöne kleine Holzkiste, da stopfen wir dich stundenlang rein und anschließend reden wir weiter.”  
  
“Ha ha. Du löst dich in Rauch auf, wenn du da rein gehst. Sollte also nicht wirklich vergleichbar sein.”  
  
“Mag sein. Aber die Menge an Rauch ist immer noch das, was mich darstellt, was ich bin und die verdammte Flasche ist klein, okay?”  
  
Irgendwie gefiel es Angel, wenn Lindsey redete und ihn nicht nur veräppelte oder versuchte, ihm irgendwelche Wünsche aus der Nase zu ziehen. Es war beinahe angenehm, sich zu unterhalten.  
  
“Wie lange verkriechst du dich schon hier unten?”, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme seine Gedanken. “Mittlerweile klingt du ja fast wieder normal, aber die ersten Sätze aus deinem Mund ... meine Güte, Angel. Wann hattest du zuletzt deine Stimme benutzt?”  
  
“Geht dich nichts an.”  
  
“Komm schon. Ich hab dir auch ein Geheimnis verraten: Nämlich, dass ich keinen Spaß daran habe, in eine Flasche gestopft vor mich hin zu vegetieren. Ich versuche hier doch nur unverfängliche Konversation mit dir zu halten.”  
  
“Und wer sagt, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalten will?”  
  
“Du.” Lindsey wandte sich langsam um. “Ich komme nicht immer aufgrund meiner eigenen Entscheidung hierher. Oft genug hast du mich in den letzten Tagen gerufen. Wenn du nicht reden willst, warum legst du dann Wert auf meine Anwesenheit?”  
  
“Wert legen? Das ist doch wohl ein Witz. Ich würde dich ja gerne loswerden. Aber das geht nicht.”  
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Er zuckte die Schultern und verschwand in seiner Flache.  
  
“Ich dachte, dir gefällt‘s da drin nicht?”, murrte Angel ihm nach, doch der Flaschengeist antwortete nicht. “Ja gut. Dann halt eben die Klappe. Ist vermutlich eh besser.”  
  
Nach diesem Gespräch wurde Lindsey noch anstrengender als zuvor. Er zeigte sich nicht mehr von selbst, kam nur noch hervor, wenn ihn Angel rief und schien immer erpicht, rasch in seine Flasche zurückzukehren. Eigentlich wollte sich Angel keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, aber immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich den Kopf über Lindsey und sein neues Verhalten zerbrach. Jeder Versuch, mit ihm zu reden, wurde von dem Flaschengeist abgeblockt.  
  
Irgendwann gab Angel einfach auf und ignorierte die Flasche, die in seinem Heim herumstand. Lindsey würde sich schon melden, wenn ihm langweilig wurde. Dass sich Angel selbst langweilte, missachtete er geflissentlich.  
  
***  
  
“Hey. Warum so grummelig?”  
  
Angel wusste sofort, dass er träumte. Buffy war schon lange tot, ihr Körper nur noch Asche. Sie konnte nicht hier sein, auch wenn hier genau die gleiche, miese Absteige war, in der er sich aktuell tatsächlich aufhielt. Sie war nicht echt. Nur ein Wunschtraum.  
  
“Angel.” Ihre sanfte Stimme jagte einen kleinen Schauer über seinen Rücken. “Ich vermisse dich.”  
  
“Buffy.” Er wandte sich langsam nach ihr um. Dort stand sie, nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt und sah ihn fragend und erwartungsvoll an. “Ich vermisse dich auch”, flüsterte Angel. Er schluckte hart, um den Kloß loszuwerden, der ihm den Hals versperrte, seine Stimme zittern ließ.  
  
“Wie schön wäre es, wenn wir zusammen sein könnten”, meinte Buffy lächelnd. “Für immer.”  
  
“Ja”, brachte Angel mühsam hervor. “Ja, das wäre schön.”  
  
“Wir könnten es.” Die junge Frau schloss zu ihm auf, drängte sich gegen seine Brust. “Wir müssen es nur ganz fest wollen”, flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. “Das ist ein Traum, Angel. Wenn wir es wollen, können wir zusammen sein. Für immer. Wir müssen es uns nur wünschen.”  
  
“Ja”, murmelte Angel abwesend. Tief sog er den Duft ihrer Haare ein, drückte sie eng an seinen Körper. Selbst nach so langer Zeit konnte er sich noch immer daran erinnern, wie sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte, wie sie gerochen hatte, wie ihre Augen geleuchtet hatten, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn angesehen hatte. Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick wollte sich Angel in diese Erinnerungen fallen lassen, den Moment genießen, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das Aufwachen danach umso schlimmer sein würde.  
  
“Sag es”, flüsterte sie dicht an seinen Lippen. “Sag es, Angel. Sag, was du dir wünschst.”  
  
Sämtliche Alarmsirenen schrillten in Angels Kopf, doch er ignorierte sie einfach, konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf Buffy in seinen Armen. Ihm war längst klar, dass Lindsey ihm diesen Traum gegeben hatte, um ihm einen Wunsch zu entlocken. Vermutlich saß er neben seinem Körper und steuerte jede Nuance in seinem Traum. Verblüffend echt und realistisch. Geradezu berauschend.  
  
“Angel. Ich will nicht gehen müssen”, flüstert Buffy drängend. “Bitte. Schick mich nicht weg.”  
  
“Ich wünsche ...”, murmelte Angel abwesend, verstummte erneut.  
  
“Ja? Was wünschst du dir, mein süßer Angel?”  
  
“Ich wünsche mir ... Nichts.” Damit schob er Buffy etwas von sich, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. “Schluss mit dem Mist, Lindsey.”  
  
“So sei es”, erklärte Buffy mit blitzenden Augen, während sie sich vor seinen Augen und in seinen Armen in den Mann verwandelte.  
  
Mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf stieß Angel den Mann von sich. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass er dann aufwachen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Er blieb, wo er war, auf seinem Lager stehend und Lindsey blieb vor ihm, mit blitzenden, blauen Augen. Er klatschte kurz in die Hand und ein seltsames Tosen wurde laut. Erschrocken wirbelte Angel herum, als etwas Unsichtbares an seiner Kleidung zerrte.  
  
Hinter ihm tat sich ein Loch auf und wurde langsam größer.  
  
“Was zum Teufel ist das?”, brüllte er den Flaschengeist wütend an.  
  
“Nichts.” Lindsey lachte auf. “Genau das, was du dir gewünscht hast, Angel. Viel Spaß damit. Ach ja. Vampir oder nicht. Auch du stirbst im Nichts.”  
  
“So wie du!”, fauchte Angel zurück.  
  
“Und wer sagt, dass mich das stören würde?”, gab Lindsey deutlich gelangweilt zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
“In deine Flasche, du verdammter Bastard!”, fauchte Angel den Flaschengeist an und packte sich die schäbige Flasche, auf dem Weg auf der Flucht vor diesem Nichts, das Lindsey in seine Bleibe gesteckt hatte.  
  
“Aber ich hab doch nur ....”  
  
Damit verschwand Lindsey und Angel machte sich daran, möglichst schnell möglichst weit von dem Loch weg zu kommen. Er hoffte nur, dass Lindseys dummer Trick nicht am Ende die ganze Stadt verschlingen würde. Andererseits ... War es ihm streng genommen egal.  
  
***  
  
“Na also. War doch nicht so schwer. Hey. Nur noch zwei Wünsche und du bist mich ein für alle Mal los!” Lindsey grinste, als hätte er soeben die besten Neuigkeiten des Tages von sich gegeben.  
  
“Wie weit wird sich das verdammte Ding ausbreiten?”, fauchte Angel.  
  
“Warum sollte ich dir das verraten?”  
  
“Weil ich es dir befehle.”  
  
“Nah. Du kannst mich aus meiner Flasche und wieder hinein befehlen. Aber das ist auch schon alles. Du hast keine Macht über mich, Angel. Das muss dich ja echt wahnsinnig machen.”  
  
“Schön.” Fieberhaft dachte Angel nach. Ihm war mittlerweile klar, dass Lindsey immer versuchen würde, ihm einen Strick aus seinem Wunsch zu drehen, an dem er sich anschließend erhängen konnte. Ihm war auch bewusst geworden, dass es wichtig war, wie er den Wunsch formulierte.  
  
“Uh. Du machst dein Denkergesicht. Angel, ernsthaft: Lass es bleiben. Wünsch dir einfach deine letzten zwei Wünsche und wir können getrennte Wege gehen. Das ist es doch, was du willst.”  
  
“Halt die Klappe Lindsey. Hock dich in deine Flasche. Ich muss nachdenken.”  
  
“Ich hab gesagt, du sollst nicht ...”  
  
Mit einem genervten Augenrollen stieß Angel die Flasche mit dem Fuß um und fing an, ruhelos auf und ab zu laufen. Noch immer versuchte er, die richtigen Worte zu finden, alle Möglichkeiten für Lindsey, seinen Wunsch ins Gegenteil zu verdrehen oder gegen ihn zu wenden, auszumerzen. Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, ehe er der Meinung war, seinen Wunsch endlich richtig formulieren zu können.  
  
“Schön Lindsey. Komm raus. Ich habe einen Wunsch für dich.”  
  
“Na, jetzt bin ich ja gespannt. Was darf’s sein, Angel?” Lindsey grinste breit und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
“Ich wünsche mir, dass du mir immer die Wahrheit sagen musst, mich nicht anlügen kannst.”  
  
“Was?”  
  
“Ich wünsche mir, dass du mich nie mehr anlügen kannst, sondern immer die Wahrheit sagen musst”, wiederholte Angel geduldig.  
  
“Was soll das denn bringen? Ernsthaft, Angel. Du hast nur noch zwei Wünsche. So was ist kostbar. Die verprasst man nicht einfach so für irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn.”  
  
“Ob ich meinen Wunsch verprasse und ob es Sinn macht oder nicht, ist mein Problem, nicht deines. Ich wünsche mir, ...”  
  
“Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich hab dich auch beim ersten Mal verstanden.” Der Flaschengeist klang alles andere als begeistert. “So sei es”, murrte er und klatschte einmal in die Hände.  
  
Erwartungsvoll horchte Angel, blickte sich um. Doch es gab keinen Donnerknall, Lichtblitz oder sonst etwas, das bestätigte, dass Lindsey den Wunsch erfüllt hatte.  
  
“Und?”, erkundigte sich Angel verwirrt.  
  
Lindsey zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
“Was ist jetzt? Hast du den Wunsch erfüllt oder nicht?”  
  
Lindsey nickte schweigend.  
  
“Ich will einen Beweis.”  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort zuckte der andere Mann nur die Schultern und löste sich in Rauch auf.  
  
“Komm da sofort raus, Lindsey.” Angel nahm die Flasche und schüttelte sie kräftig. Ob das irgendeinen Einfluss auf Lindsey hatte oder ob der das gar nicht bemerkte, war ihm im Moment egal.  
  
Erneut drang der Rauch hervor und Lindsey nahm vor ihm Gestalt an.  
  
“Also?” Angel stellte die Flasche hin und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. “Was ist jetzt? Ich möchte wissen, ob du den Wunsch erfüllt hast. Wie lange wirst du als Flaschengeist existieren müssen? Gibt es ein Limit?”  
  
Lindsey blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Er imitierte Angels erwartungsvolle Haltung und erwiderte den bohrenden Blick schweigend.  
  
“Okay. Was ist los? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Sag nicht, du hast dir jetzt selbst die Stimmbänder weggezaubert, nur um mir nicht antworten zu müssen.”  
  
Lindsey grinste ihn siegesgewiss an.  
  
Innerlich kochte Angel. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er vor einer unüberwindbaren Mauer stehen und könnte sich in keine andere Richtung wenden. Beklemmend, beängstigend machte sich eine seltsame Enge in seiner Gefühlswelt bemerkbar, als wäre er eingeschlossen. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er die Unterhaltungen mit Lindsey in der letzten Zeit gebraucht hatte, wie sie ihm geholfen hatten. Wenn sich Lindsey wirklich stumm gezaubert hatte, als Antwort auf seinen Wunsch, würde er die Stimme des anderen Mannes mit Sicherheit bald vermissen.  
  
“Schön”, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. “Dann schweig. Wenigstens kannst du mich nicht mehr ständig damit nerven, dass ich mir endlich meinen letzten Wunsch überlegen soll, damit du mich los wirst.” Er grinste zurück. “Wir werden sehen, wer den längeren Atem hat. Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass du ein langes Dasein mit mir haben wirst. Der Nachteil an Vampiren: Wir sterben nicht so ohne weiteres.”  
  
Damit wandte sich Angel ab. Er brauchte Blut. Seit Tagen hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Vielleicht würde Lindsey ja zur Vernunft kommen, wenn er etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Er war kaum um die Ecke gebogen, da hörte er Lindsey aufatmen.  
  
Der Vampir grinste in sich hinein. Scheinbar war es für Lindsey gar nicht so leicht gewesen, ihm nicht zu antworten. Er würde ihn schon noch zum Sprechen bringen, seinen persönlichen Flaschengeist, sein kleines Haustier.  
  
***  
  
Angel wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut von den Lippen und blickte auf den toten Hasen hinab. Angeekelt fing er an, mit bloßen Händen ein Loch zu schaufeln, um den Kadaver darin zu verscharren.  
  
Er hielt streng an seiner Diät fest. Nur Tierblut. Kein Mensch. Niemals Menschenblut. Das war viel zu gefährlich. Allerdings war er an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es für ihn sogar zu anstrengend geworden war, in den Schlachthof zu gehen, um sich dort Schweineblut zu besorgen. Die Nähe von Menschen machte ihn rasend, lockte ihn, seine dunkle Natur freizulassen, zu jagen, zu töten. Er war selbst Schuld daran. Jahrelang hatte er sich immer weiter zurückgezogen, den Kontakt zu Menschen gemieden. Pure Angst. Der fehlende Kontakt zu jeglichen Menschen hatte es ihm aber immer schwerer gemacht, sich zusammenzunehmen, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Vampirnatur war stärker und stärker geworden. Die Tatsache, dass er wieder jagte, auch wenn es nur Tiere waren, half ihm auch nicht, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Ein Teufelskreis. Er musste schließlich essen, sich ernähren. Aber dazu musste er jagen, weil er zu einer Gefahr geworden war. Die Jagd machte ihn aber noch gefährlicher, also konnte er nicht zurück zu einer ungefährlicheren Ernährung.  
  
Seufzend schob Angel die Erde über den toten Hasen und stand auf. Er blinzelte gen Himmel. Es war höchste Zeit, zu verschwinden. Der neue Tag brach an. Wie so oft blieb Angel jedoch stehen und beobachtete, wie sich der schwarze Nachthimmel langsam verfärbte, die ersten Strahlen der Sonne über den Horizont krochen.  
  
Wie oft hatte er das Schauspiel schon beobachtet, im Schutz der Bäume, und darüber nachgedacht, dass es für alle beteiligten besser wäre, wenn er einfach stehen blieb und auf die Sonne wartete.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und rannte zurück zu dem Ausgang der Kanalisation, um sich vor der aufgehenden Sonne in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
***  
  
Lindsey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, als er weit nach Tageseinbruch seinen neuen Unterschlupf betrat und sich wortlos in eine Ecke drängte. Als er einen Moment später wieder an die Stelle sah, an der der Flaschengeist auf ihn gewartet hatte, war er verschwunden. Angel seufzte innerlich und rollte sich zusammen, um zu schlafen. Er schämte sich für das, was er soeben getan hatte, für seine Gedanken und Überlegungen, für den Tod des arglosen Tieres und er war froh, dass Lindsey nichts dazu sagte, ihn nichts fragte.  
  
Ereignislos zogen die Tage dahin. Wortlos. Angel redete nicht und auch Lindsey schwieg weiterhin stur. So viele Fragen hätte er dem Mann gerne gestellt, sich abgelenkt. Doch Angel hatte erkannt, dass es nichts bringen würde, dass Lindsey ihm weiterhin jede Antwort schuldig bleiben würde. Es war ihm egal. Zumindest für den Moment.  
  
Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, interessierte Angel nicht. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er war verloren, es gab keine Rettung für ihn. Er verdiente es nicht.  
  
Manchmal tauchte Lindsey auf, ungebeten. Dann saß der Flaschengeist in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des kleinen Unterschlupfs und starrte ihn an, beobachtete ihn. Wortlos, kommentarlos und ohne jegliche Regung auf seinen Zügen.  
  
Der Vampir hatte längst aufgegeben, sich darüber zu wundern, sich Gedanken zu machen oder ihn gar zu fragen, was er wollte. Eine Antwort hätte er ohnehin nicht bekommen, also warum sich anstrengen und eine Unterhaltung anstreben, die vollkommen einseitig verlaufen würde.  
  
Als Angel die Augen aufschlug, saß Lindsey wieder reglos in der Ecke. Im Schneidersitz, einen Meter über dem Boden schwebend. Seine blauen Augen schienen sich durch ihn bohren zu wollen, als versuche der Flaschengeist, auf seine Seele zu blicken oder seine Gedanken zu lesen. Wortlos drehte sich Angel auf die andere Seite, wandte dem Anderen den Rücken zu.  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass Lindsey etwas sagen würde, doch dann riss ihn etwas aus seinen Überlegungen. Der Geruch von frischem, warmen Blut stieg ihm in die Nase. Angel fuhr hoch und sah sich panisch um. Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr. Schritte, Worte. Das laute, durchdringende Pochen schlagender Herzen, das Rauschen von Blut in den Adern von Menschen.  
  
Mit einem Satz war Angel auf den Beinen. Nur wenige Meter ging er den Gang entlang, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass die Menschen in seine Richtung kamen. Einer musste verletzt sein. Nicht schlimm. Vermutlich nicht mehr als ein Kratzer. Aber es war genug.  
  
“Nein”, flüsterte Angel und wich panisch zurück. Sie kamen in seine Richtung, waren schon zu dicht. Sein Fluchtweg war abgeschnitten. Was machten sie hier unten? Normalerweise war es ruhig, in der Kanalisation. Nie musste er sich Gedanken machen, hier unten mit Menschen konfrontiert zu werden.  
  
Natürlich. Sein vorheriges Versteck hatte zwei Ausgänge besessen. Wenn sich wirklich Menschen dort hinunter verirrt hatten, war es ihm immer möglich gewesen, zu verschwinden. Hier nicht. Er saß in der Falle. Nagender Hunger machte sich bemerkbar. Zu wenig hatte er gegessen. Nur das Nötigste.  
  
Der Vampir drückte sich in die hinterste Ecke und hoffte, dass die Menschen umkehren würden. Sie hatten hier unten nichts verloren. Erst als Lindsey eine Augenbraue hob, wurde ihm klar, dass er sein wahres Antlitz zeigte. Angel kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte den Vampir, das Monster zu unterdrücken. Er war zu stark.  
  
“Oh Gott ...” Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Angel zog die Beine an und barg das entstellte Gesicht in seinen Armen. In wenigen Augenblicken würden sie hier sein, würden sein Versteck betreten. Und er würde sie töten. Machtlosigkeit bemächtigte sich seiner.  
  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen panischen Gedanken. Knurrend riss Angel den Kopf hoch, bereit, den Menschen anzugreifen, ihm das Blut auszusaugen. Doch es war Lindsey, der vor ihm stand, ihn berührte. Der Flaschengeist sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, schüttelte den Kopf. Doch ehe Angel etwas sagen konnte, verschwamm alles um ihn herum.  
  
Einen Moment später klärte sich sein Blick wieder und er stellte fest, dass er alleine war. Weit weg von seinem Versteck, weit weg von den Menschen. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf, sah sich um. Von Lindsey fehlte jede Spur.  
  
Was war passiert?


	4. Kapitel 3

Angel versuchte noch immer, die Ereignisse zu verstehen, als Lindsey erneut auftauchte.

“Die Luft ist rein”, meinte der Flaschengeist leise. “Du kannst zurück in deinen Unterschlupf.”

“Was ist passiert?”

“Wollten wohl einen allgemeinen Rundgang machen, um die Stabilität der Kanalisation in dem Bereich zu überprüfen. Einer von beiden hatte sich kurz zuvor scheinbar geschnitten. Nicht schlimm, aber die Wunde war noch sehr frisch.”

“Langsam. Ich dachte, du redest nicht mehr mit mir? Hatte ja die Vermutung, dass du dir die Stimmbänder weggehext hast, als du dabei warst, meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.”

“Hätte ich tun sollen und nachgedacht habe ich darüber. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nichts sagen wollte, in der Hoffnung, dass du aufhören würdest, mir Fragen zu stellen. Weißt du eigentlich wie anstrengend es ist, dem Drang, ständig die Wahrheit zu sagen und jede Frage zu beantworten, zu widerstehen?”

Angel musste grinsen. Dass es Lindsey unangenehm war, stand diesem deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mitleid verspürte er allerdings nicht.

“Warum hast du mir geholfen, Lindsey? Warum hast du mich da rausgeholt, anstatt die Szene zu beobachten und dich darüber zu amüsieren? Oder sogar darauf zu hoffen, dass ich mich dort weg wünsche, in meiner Verzweiflung.”

“Du bist viel zu stur, um deinen letzten Wunsch auszusprechen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du damit bezweckst, mich in deinen Diensten zu behalten, aber die Hoffnung, dass du dir endlich was wünschst und ich dich los werde, habe ich längst aufgegeben”, knurrte Lindsey zurück. “Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass ich so bleiben werde.” Damit breitete er die Arme aus und blickte an sich hinunter.

“Definiere ‘so bleiben’. Was meinst du damit? Hast du eigentlich einen Körper? Du hast mich vorhin berührt. Aber der Rauch ...”

“Können wir zurück in deinen Unterschlupf, anstatt hier herumzustehen und zu reden? Und ja, ich habe einen Körper. Wenn ich es will. Als du gleich nach meinem Erscheinen auf mich los gegangen bist, habe ich mich allerdings dazu entschieden, dass es für mich sicherer ist, nicht greifbar zu sein.”

“Sicherer? Ich dachte, Flaschengeister können nicht sterben oder so?”

“Kann ich auch nicht. Ich bin absolut unsterblich. Zur einer ewigen, endlosen Existenz als Dschinn verurteilt. Angel, ernsthaft. Ich rede, okay? Ich hab auch gar nicht mehr die Kraft, dem Drang, mich dir mitzuteilen und deine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Wenn wir zurückgehen, werde ich nicht mehr in ewiges Schweigen verfallen. Aber musst du jetzt alles in zehn Minuten fragen? Wir haben Zeit. Ich kann nirgendwo hin und du bist auch so ziemlich unsterblich. Du hast die Ewigkeit, um mich auszuhorchen.”

Angel verstummte und nickte schließlich. Vermutlich hatte Lindsey recht. Keiner von ihnen würde irgendwo hin gehen. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, um sich zu unterhalten. Aber irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Zeit eben doch eine Rolle spielte, dass ihm Lindsey doch von der Schippe springen würde und er nie all die Antworten bekäme, die er sich erhoffte. Immerhin hatte er es hier mit einem ehemaligen Juniorpartner von Wolfram und Hart zu tun. Dem Mann, der mehr über die Seniorpartner wusste als sonst jemand in der Firma. Ein unerschöpflicher Schatz an Informationen und Erfahrungen.

“Wieso eigentlich Drang dich mir mitzuteilen? Alles, was ich gewünscht habe, war, dass du mich nicht mehr anlügen kannst.”

“Angel!” Lindsey stöhnte auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. “Du wolltest die Wahrheit wissen, keine Lügen mehr. Du stellst mir ständig fragen und ich muss die Wahrheit sagen. Das ist wie ein einprogrammierter Instinkt, okay? Schweigen ist für mich anstrengend. Schönen Dank auch dafür.”

“Und warum hast du dir nicht die Stimmbänder weggezaubert?”

“Das wäre ein Schuss nach hinten. Wie soll ich als Dschinn meine Aufgabe erfüllen, wenn ich mich meinem Meister nicht mitteilen kann? Ich hatte auch schon ‘Meister’ die nicht mal lesen konnten und dann säße ich fest. Reichlich beschissen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich eine Million Wünsche zu erfüllen habe. Das ist ne große Zahl. Weißt du, jeder Meister bekommt 3 Wünsche, okay? Das macht dann rein rechnerisch etwa 333.334 Meister, bevor ich die Sache überstanden habe. Wenn ich jede Woche einen Meister abarbeite, sind das 53 Meister im Jahr, dann macht das 6411 Jahre für alle Wünsche. Statistisch gesprochen. Und bei der Geschwindigkeit, wie es im Moment läuft verdreifacht sich das. Mindestens. Ich bin schon seit Wochen in deinen Diensten und komme nicht weiter.”

“Ein Mathegenie.” Angel wusste im Moment nicht, ob er genervt oder amüsiert sein sollte, über Lindseys Rechenkünste.

“Ich hatte viel Zeit, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen und alles mögliche durchzurechnen. Aktuell sieht es eher nach einem Meister pro Monat aus. Das heißt ich brauche 27.778 Jahre um mein Soll abzuarbeiten. Bis dahin ist die Sonne verglüht.”

Angel pfiff kurz, während er sich in Bewegung setzte, nur um sofort wieder stehen zu bleiben und sich nach Lindsey umzudrehen.

“Wo sind wir eigentlich?”

“Oh ...” Lindsey sah sich ebenfalls um, legte einen Moment den Kopf schief und schien darüber nachzudenken. “Ach scheiß drauf”, murrte er und berührte Angel erneut an der Schulter.

Abermals verschwamm die Welt um den Vampir herum, nur um sich gleich darauf erneut zu klären. Er fand sich in seinem Unterschlupf wieder.

“Das hatte ich mir aber nicht gewünscht”, murrte Angel sofort, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lindsey schon zum zweiten Mal seine Zauberkräfte eingesetzt hatte, ohne dass es als Wunsch ausgelegt war.

“Ist mir bekannt. Das war ein kostenloser Service. Stell dich nicht so an.”

“Hey ...” Angel wandte sich dem Flaschengeist zu und betrachtete ihn eindringlich. “Als du in meinem Traum aufgetaucht bist, das mit Buffy. Du wolltest einen Wunsch. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich mir das gewünscht hätte, worauf es hinaus lief? Hättest du den Wunsch überhaupt erfüllen können?”

“Welchen? Buffy wieder lebendig machen? Nein. Ich hätte sie bestenfalls als Zombie zurückholen können. Wenn du dir gewünscht hättest, dass du auf ewig mit ihr zusammen sein wolltest, hätte ich ihre Seele zu dir in deinen Körper gesteckt oder deine und ihre Seele schön körperlos in eine andere Dimension gesteckt oder ...”

“Okay, ich hab verstanden. Du hattest nie vor, mir den Wunsch zu erfüllen, richtig?”

“Ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht will. Ist eher ... Dass ich es nicht kann.”

“Was soll das wieder heißen?”

“Du hattest Recht”, gab Lindsey zurück und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Er schwebte jetzt in der Horizontalen, als würde er auf einem Bett liegen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. “Wolfram und Hart haben mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Natürlich haben die nicht vor, hier irgendwem Wünsche zu erfüllen. Kommt immer auf die Wünsche drauf an, aber die meisten gehen ... nach hinten los. Mehr oder weniger.”

“Worauf kommt es an? Und was heißt da ‘nach hinten losgehen’?”

“Warte, Angel. Bitte. Stell mir immer nur eine Frage. Ich komme sonst völlig ins Schleudern und höre überhaupt nicht mehr mir dem Reden auf. Versteh doch, dass ich gar nicht anders kann und hör auf, das dermaßen auszunutzen.” Lindsey war erneut aufgesprungen, oder vielmehr in die senkrecht gekippt und lief jetzt fast schon gehetzt auf und ab.

Verwirrt beobachtete Angel den anderen Mann. Lindsey schien kurz vor einem Schlaganfall, Herzinfarkt oder Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen. Völlig hektisch und wirr.

“Es kommt bei den Wünschen darauf an, ob sie sich etwas wünschen, das ohnehin jemand anders oder der Welt schadet. Wenn sich zum Beispiel jemand wünscht, dass ein Rivale stirbt, dann ist die Seele des Menschen bereits verdorben. Indem ich den Wunsch erfülle, stoße ich ihn nur noch ein Stück weiter in eine Richtung, die er ohnehin eingeschlagen hätte. Solche Wünsche kann ich auch direkt erfüllen, ohne Nebenwirkungen. Bei Wünschen, die zu positiv ausfallen, baue ich irgendeine Nebenwirkung ein, die unvorhergesehen und unerwünscht ist, um am Ende den gleichen Effekt zu erzielen oder den Wunsch zumindest zu vermiesen.”

Angel öffnete den Mund und wollte nachfragen, doch Lindsey hob panisch die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Bitte unterbrich mich jetzt nicht. Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Lass mich ausreden”, rief er rasch aus. “Wenn es Wünsche sind, die ich absolut nicht einsetzen kann, um das Böse auf der Welt zu mehren, geht der Schuss halt anderweitig nach hinten los. So oder so. Die Wünsche haben immer einen bitteren Beigeschmack.”

Lindsey holte tief Luft und stieß sie langsam aus.

“Wow. Ich denke, Schweigen wäre auf Dauer doch weniger anstrengend. Du stellst zu viele Fragen, Angel.”

“Weil du mit jeder Antwort neue Fragen aufwirfst”, gab Angel murrend zurück. Als wenn es seine Schuld wäre, dass Lindsey kaum noch mit Reden aufhören konnte.

“Hey, das ist es, was du bekommst, wenn du dir so einen Blödsinn wünschst, wie immer die Wahrheit erfahren zu wollen. Die Wahrheit wird dich über kurz oder lang erschlagen. Ich sagte doch, die Wünsche haben alle einen bitteren Beigeschmack in ihrer Erfüllung. Ist nun mal so.”

“Großartig. Du redest so viel, dass ich so viele neue Fragen hätte, dass ich die Hälfte davon wieder vergesse. Vermutlich sollte ich sie mir alle notieren.”

“Hm.” Lindsey rieb sich am Kinn. “Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Zumindest ist es einen Versuch wert, wenn ich dann zwischendurch zumindest mal Luft holen kann.” Er seufzte abgrundtief. “Schön. Probieren wir das.” Damit klatsche Lindsey in die Hände und hielt plötzlich einen Notizblock und einen Stift. “Hier schreib mit.” Grinsend überreichte er Angel die Schreibutensilien. “Und vergiss nicht: immer nur eine Frage.”

***

“Und du hast keinen Einfluss darauf, auf welche Weise die Wünsche schief gehen?”

“Doch, habe ich. Bedingt. Also ich kann mir überlegen, wie ich den Wunsch vermassle, aber ich kann nicht einfach sagen, dass ich nichts einbaue, was den Wünschenden in den Hintern beißt.”

“Warum nicht?”

“Weil das auf mich zurückfällt. Ich bin unsterblich und ein Flaschengeist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es darauf anlegen muss, die Seniorpartner gezielt zu ärgern. Ich meine ... Wohin hat es mich gebracht, huh? Dir helfen, gegen sie vorzugehen und alles. Sieh mich doch an. Das ist ein Witz.”

Angel warf einen Blick auf seine Notizen.

“Du sagtest, dass du eine Millionen Wünsche erfüllen musst. Was passiert danach?”

“Dann bin ich zurück, als Mensch oder wandelnder Leichnam, ganz wie die wollen. Aber zumindest muss ich mich nicht mehr als Dschinn mit irgendwelchen Idioten herumschlagen, die irgendwelche blöden Wünsche erfüllt haben wollen.”

“Also bist du danach frei?”

“Nein, nicht frei. Zurück auf Anfang. Ein weiterer Idiot, der für die Seniorpartner arbeitet und sich den Arsch aufreißt. Ob ich will oder nicht, ist völlig egal.”

“Ziemlich beschissene Lage, in die du dich da manövriert hast.”

“Ich? Wer hat mich denn umbringen lassen und somit Tür und Tore geöffnet, für eine lustige Anpassung meines Daseins an die Wünsche und Vorstellungen der Führungsriege, huh?”

Dass Lindsey ihm dafür die Schuld gab und ihn hasste, konnte Angel ohne Anstrengung erkennen. Er selbst fand sich nicht schuldig. Immerhin war es Lindsey gewesen, der überhaupt erst den Vertrag mit Wolfram und Hart unterschrieben hatte, lange bevor sie sich begegnet waren. Damit hatte er wirklich nichts zu tun gehabt.

“Okay ... Warum hast du mich verfolgt? Oder deine Flasche oder wie auch immer?”

“Ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist. So lange ich keinen Meister habe, kann ich nicht aus meiner Flasche raus und muss da drin warten, dass die jemand findet und mich heraus lässt. Ich kann mich nur an eine Energiesignatur hängen, wenn du es so sehen willst. Ich spüre, wenn jemand oder etwas in der Nähe ist und kann mich an dessen Fersen heften. Natürlich war mir klar, dass du kein Mensch bist. Das habe ich gespürt. Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet du bist.”

“Ach so. Und warum hast du dich überhaupt an jemanden geheftet?”

“Hallo? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich muss Wünsche erfüllen, um aus dieser Situation rauszukommen! Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, ein Flaschengeist zu sein? Das ist absolut langweilig. Die meiste Zeit hocke ich in die blöde Flasche gequetscht und rechne nach, wie lange ich noch brauche, um aus der Situation raus zu kommen. Das ist ne beschissene Existenz. Ich lag da schon ne Weile rum und hatte gehofft, endlich voran zu kommen. Aber nein! Der Herr muss sich ja weigern, irgendwelche Wünsche zu nennen!”

Lindsey redete sich regelrecht in Rage. Er warf die Arme in die Luft und tigerte erneut auf und ab. Plötzlich fing er an zu flimmern und verschwand. Er löste sich nicht in Rauch auf oder sonst etwas. Er war von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten weg.

“Lindsey? Lindsey! Komm da sofort wieder raus.”

Nichts passierte. Kein Rauch drang aus der Flasche und Lindsey tauchte nicht auf.

“Hey!” Angel ging zu der Whiskeyflasche und nahm sie auf. Er rieb mehrmals über das Etikett, doch nichts passierte. “Lindsey!” Der Vampir lugte in die Flasche, die einfach nur leer aussah, drehte sie sogar um und schüttelte sie, als wäre Lindsey eine Ameise, die herausfallen würde, wenn er nur fest genug schüttelte. Nichts geschah.

“Hm. Seltsam.” Nachdenklich verkroch Angel sich in seiner Ecke, mit dem Notizblock und der Liste an Fragen, die er Lindsey noch stellen wollte. Wenn der Flaschengeist schon meinte, er müsse sich verstecken, würde er ihn später mit umso mehr Fragen empfangen. Ein boshaftes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Angels Lippen ab. Auch wenn es anstrengend war, Lindseys Ansturm an Antworten zu folgen, war er sich sicher, dass der Negativaspekt seines Wunsches sich nicht auf ihn auswirkte.

***

Stunden später warf Angel einen weiteren, skeptischen Blick auf die Flasche. Die Totenstille, die seit Lindseys Verschwinden eingekehrt war, behagte ihm nicht. Nachdem alle bisherigen Versuche, seinen Flaschengeist zu rufen, ergebnislos geblieben waren, wunderte er sich langsam doch, wo er stecken mochte.

“Hey, Lindsey. Genug versteckt. Komm endlich raus.” Ein weiterer Versuch und er blieb ebenso erfolglos wie die zahlreichen Versuche zuvor. Nichts passierte. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Lindsey ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

Seufzend stand Angel auf. Er hatte nagenden Hunger und konnte es nicht länger ignorieren. Er musste auf die Jagd. Nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf die Flasche geworfen hatte, wandte sich Angel ab und verließ den Unterschlupf.

“Angel ...”

Lindseys Stimme. Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Mit einem Ruck wandte sich der Angesprochene um und tatsächlich entdeckte er Lindsey. Der Mann lag auf dem Boden und flimmerte noch immer.

“Lindsey? Hey ... Was soll das?”

“Kann nicht ... Zu wenig Energie ... Tut mir leid”, murmelte Lindsey. Das Flimmern wurde schneller. Immer wieder verschwand Lindsey, tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf.

“Hey!” Angel stürzte zu dem am Boden Liegenden und versuchte ihn zu greifen. Seine Hand ging durch die Erscheinung hindurch. “Lindsey. Hör auf mit dem Mist.”

“Bin ich nicht.” Lindsey verzog das Gesicht und krümmte sich etwas. “Verdammt.”

Panik machte sich in Angel breit. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Flaschengeistern, aber dass diese Vorgänge alles andere als normal waren, war sogar ihm klar.

“Sag mir, was ich tun kann”, murmelte er betreten. Die Vorstellung, dass Lindsey verschwand und er wieder alleine war, behagte ihm nicht. “Komm schon Lindsey. Was soll ich machen?”

“Nichts.” Lindsey verschwand erneut, tauchte wieder auf. “Du kannst nichts machen.” Eine zitternde Hand streckte sich nach Angel aus. Flehend blickte Lindsey zu ihm hoch. “Bitte.”

“Was? Was, Lindsey. Was willst du?”

“Halt.” Langsam schloss sich Lindseys Hand um seinen Unterarm. Zuerst spürte er die Berührung nicht, dann wurde sie fester, greifbarer. Das Flimmern ließ nach.

Vorsichtig streckte Angel die andere Hand nach dem Mann aus und stellte fest, dass er ihn wieder berühren konnte. Er griff fest nach Lindseys Schulter, zog ihn näher. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm erneut durch den Kopf, doch Angel traute sich nicht, eine davon zu stellen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey dann endgültig verschwinden würde.

“Das ist meine Schuld”, murmelte er betreten. “Du solltest unsterblich sein, aber irgendwas habe ich angestellt. Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht ...” Hatte Lindsey nicht mehrmals gesagt, dass er langsamer machen sollte, mit all seinen Fragen? Dass er ihm Zeit geben musste, um sie zu beantworten? Hatte er nicht mehrfach geklagt, dass es anstrengend war, all die Fragen zu beantworten, die er ihm stellte? Angel hatte das für einen Trick gehalten. Lindseys Versuch, seinen Fragen zu entgehen, weil er sie nicht beantworten wollte. Aber dass der Flaschengeist soweit gehen würde, den sterbenden Schwan zu spielen, um ihm einen Schrecken einzujagen, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Immerhin war es Lindsey bislang nie möglich gewesen, nicht auf seinen Ruf, den Befehl, sich zu zeigen, zu reagieren. Es musste mehr dahinter stecken.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Angel bewusst wurde, dass er den anderen Mann wie ein Kind in den Armen wiegte. Lindsey hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Seine Gedanken rasten noch immer. Jeden Satz, den Lindsey in den Wochen, die er jetzt bei ihm gewesen war, gesagt hatte, jedes Wort, jede Bewegung. Angel versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, eine Erklärung zu finden, um zu verstehen, was passiert war. Vor allem wollte er einen Ausweg finden. Die Vorstellung, hier wieder vollkommen alleine zu sein, gefiel ihm nicht. Natürlich blieb Lindsey nur bei ihm, weil er musste. Aber das war besser, als niemanden in der Nähe zu haben.

Der Körper in seinen Armen bäumte sich plötzlich auf und Angel festigte seinen Griff, aus Angst, dass Lindsey jetzt wirklich verschwinden würde.

“Lass mich los! Ich bin kein Kind, verdammt. Was soll dieser Mist eigentlich?”

“Das könnte ich dich fragen, verdammt. Was war los? Was ist passiert?”

“Nein. Keine Fragen. Nicht jetzt. Bitte.”

Zu Angels Entsetzen fing Lindsey tatsächlich an, zu zittern. Anstatt sich weiter gegen die Arme des Vampirs zu wehren, suchte er regelrecht Zuflucht in der lockeren Umarmung, klammerte sich an Angels Arm fest.

“Okay. Keine Fragen. Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. Aber bitte rede mit mir, Lindsey.”

“Das ist der Nebeneffekt”, murmelte Lindsey matt und entspannte etwas. “Der, auf den ich keinen Einfluss hatte. Die vielen Fragen laugen mich aus. Ich bin ein Geist. Ich bestehe im Moment aus Energie. Die lange Unterhaltung hat mein Energielevel unter das Minimum sinken lassen.”

“Und was ...” Angel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Entschuldige.” Besser, er sagte gar nichts mehr, bevor er wieder lauter Fragen stellte.

“Schon gut.” Lindsey lächelte etwas. “Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du so wissbegierig bist.”

“Ich vermute, das ist ein weiterer Nebeneffekt von meinem Wunsch”, grummelte Angel genervt.

“Ganz genau.” Lindsey löste seinen klammernden Griff und blickte zu Angel hoch. “Lässt du mich jetzt los?”

‘Willst du das wirklich? Muss ich?’, dachte Angel bei sich, nickte jedoch und ließ den anderen Mann los.

“Tu mir nur den Gefallen und verschwinde nicht wieder”, murrte er stattdessen.

 


	5. Kapitel 4

“Hör auf, mich ständig anzustarren, als würde ich verschwinden, sobald du die Augen von mir nimmst.”

Angel riss den Blick von Lindseys Gestalt los und richtete sie stattdessen auf den Boden vor sich.

“Nicht ganz unberechtigt”, murrte er missmutig. “Ich will nur sichergehen, dass es dir wirklich besser geht.”

“Ich sagte doch schon: Es ist alles okay. Das war eine vorübergehende Schwäche. Es war beschissen und hat sich mies angefühlt, aber jetzt ist es vorbei.”

“Bis ich dir wieder Fragen stelle.”

“Solange du nicht gleich wieder übertreibst ... Ich hatte dich ja gebeten ... Ach, lassen wir das.”

Angel biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. Lindsey hatte Recht. Mehrmals hatte er ihn gebeten, einen Gang zurückzuschalten und ihm eine Pause zu gönnen. Er hatte immer weiter gefragt, gebohrt. Bis Lindsey vor seinen Augen verschwunden war. Der Vampir fühlte sich schuldig und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass so etwas noch einmal passierte. Die Gefahr schien ihm einfach zu groß. Er hatte Angst, dass er nicht mehr würde aufhören können, wenn er erst anfing, eine einzige Frage zu stellen.

“Du starrst schon wieder.” Lindsey seufzte und setzte sich auf.

“Du sitzt am Boden.” Eigentlich wollte Angel wissen, warum der Flaschengeist am Boden saß, anstatt wie sonst in der Luft zu schweben. Aber er wollte nicht fragen. Also musste er versuchen, Lindsey durch Feststellungen aus der Reserve zu locken. Indirekte Fragen.

“Na und?”

“Normalerweise schwebst du in der Luft und grinst blöd vor dich hin. Aber jetzt nicht. Du sitzt am Boden und siehst nachdenklich aus. Sag also nicht, dass weder alles in Ordnung ist.”

“Ja stimmt. Ich habe nachgedacht.”

Angel öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sofort. ‘Keine Fragen’, rief er sich in Erinnerung. ‘Keine Fragen stellen.’ Stattdessen sah er Lindsey erwartungsvoll an.

Der Flaschengeist dachte nicht daran, Angel aus seiner Misere zu erlösen und seine Neugierde zu befriedigen. Stattdessen hob er buchstäblich ab und schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden.

“Besser so? Kannst du dann endlich aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen und mich ständig anzustarren?”

“Ich mache mir keine Sorgen.”

“Natürlich nicht”, gab Lindsey mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen zurück. “Sag mal ... wolltest du vorhin nicht weg? Du musst wegen mir nicht hier herumsitzen, wenn du etwas vorhast.”

“Nicht wirklich.”

“Du wolltest losziehen und dir was zu Essen besorgen, nicht wahr?” Lindsey legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. “Du hast seit Tagen nichts gegessen und hier hast du keinen Kühlschrank mit Blutvorrat, also musst du raus und dir was besorgen. Was isst du zur Zeit eigentlich?”

Angel schwieg verbissen. Er wollte Lindsey nicht erzählen, in welcher Lage er sich aktuell befand.

“Du gehst auch nie raus, um böse Jungs zu verkloppen. Was ist los, Angel? Der einsame Rächer war doch immer dein Ding. Keine Lust mehr?”

“Bringt doch nichts.”

“Moment. Du gehst allen Ernstes nicht mehr raus, um die Hilflosen zu retten? Junge Damen aus den Klauen von bösen Vampiren und Monstern zu befreien, für die Gerechtigkeit eintreten, Dämonen verkloppen ... Gar nichts mehr?”

“Nein.” Angel sprang auf. Die Fragen wurden ihm zu viel. Er musste weg. Weg von Lindsey, ehe der noch die Wahrheit erfuhr und sich weiter über ihn lustig machte. Genau das würde passieren. Dessen war sich Angel sicher.

“Du hast aufgegeben? Einfach so das Feld dem Bösen überlassen? Kaum zu glauben. Das hätte ich ja nie erwartet.”

“Ich kann ohnehin nichts ändern!”, fuhr Angel den Flaschengeist wütend an. “Für jeden Menschen, den ich rette, sterben irgendwo zehn weitere. Für jeden Vampir, den ich töte, werden irgendwo neue erschaffen. Für jeden Dämonen, den ich vertreibe, kommen einen Moment später dutzende in die Stadt. Menschen schlachten sich gegenseitig ab, es gibt Kriege und Morde ... Ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein.”

“Also rettest du niemanden mehr? Was macht die Mathematik daraus, huh? Anstatt der zehn Menschen, die sterben, lässt du elf in ihr Verderben rennen? Wie vielen Menschen hättest du in den letzten Wochen und Monaten das Leben retten können? Duzende? Hunderte? Was ist mit denen, huh? Natürlich sterben trotzdem Menschen, auch wenn du einzelne vor einem vorzeitgen Tod bewahren kannst. Aber was ist mit denen, die du retten könntest? Du sitzt hier, in der Dunkelheit, ganz alleine, und lässt zu, dass die Welt zum Teufel geht? Ich bin enttäuscht.”

“Das kann dir doch egal sein!”, brauste Angel auf. “Du arbeitest für die Gegenpartei. Du solltest dich freuen, dass ich aufgegeben habe.”

“Mag sein. Aber ich tue es nicht.”

Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich in Rauch auf, zog sich in seine Flasche zurück. Angel blieb alleine in seinem Unterschlupf und dachte über Lindseys Worte nach. Vor allem wunderte er sich, was Lindsey dazu bewegte, solche Dinge zu sagen. Es sah ihm wahrlich nicht ähnlich, sich für die Seite des Guten auszusprechen. Ganz gewiss führte er etwas im Schilde. Das behagte dem Vampir nicht.

“Lindsey. Komm da raus.” Angel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete, wie der Rauch wieder aus der Flasche kam und sich zu Lindseys Gestalt zusammenfügte.

“Womit kann ich dienen?”, erkundigte sich der Flaschengeist mit genervtem Tonfall.

“Warum sprichst du dich für die Guten aus? Warum versuchst du, mich nach draußen zu schicken? Was hast du vor?”

Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen. Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ er sich auf Angels Lager nieder und blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

“Du vegetierst hier vor dich hin, abgeschottet und alleine. Das ist nicht gut. Nicht auf Dauer. Deshalb, versuche ich, dich nach draußen zu schicken. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du still sitzen und gar nichts tun willst, während dort draußen die Welt immer weiter den Bach runtergeht. Das bist nicht du, Angel. Ich habe das Gefühl, du hast schon vor Jahren aus den Augen verloren, wer du wirklich bist. Und ich sehe, dass du darunter leidest. Du bist ein Vampir, unsterblich. Was du im Moment abziehst, treibt dich irgendwann in den Wahnsinn und dann braucht es keinen Angelus. Dann wirst du es sein, der Tod und Verderben in die Welt trägt. Ich habe vor, dir zu helfen. Dich zu retten, wenn du so willst.”

Angel schnaubte ungläubig. Flaschengeist hin oder her. Dass Lindsey sich jetzt plötzlich geändert hätte, konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Das passte nicht zu dem aufstrebenden Staranwalt, dem Goldjungen von Wolfram und Hart.

“Und für das Gute spreche ich mich aus, weil ich die Schnauze voll habe. Jahrelang habe ich mich für Wolfram und Hart abgemüht, ungeachtet der düsteren Vorgänge und Ziele. Es wurde mir nie gedankt. Und jetzt haben sie mir alles genommen. Mein Leben, meine Existenz. Ich bin dazu verdammt, anderen zu dienen und selbst dabei muss ich noch ihrem Willen folgen. Ich habe keine Entscheidungsfreiheit, bin ein ewiger Gefangener. Und das für die nächsten paar Tausend Jahre. Fällt es dir wirklich so schwer, zu glauben, dass mir das zuwider ist?”

Angel runzelte die Stirn. War es möglich, dass Lindsey sich verändert hatte?

“Ich kann nichts machen. Mir sind die Hände gebunden. Aber du, Angel, du bist frei und du warst ihnen schon immer ein Dorn im Auge. Ein gewaltiger Dorn. Was glaubst du, warum sie mit allen Mitteln versucht haben, dich loszuwerden? Das brauchen sie jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast ihnen den Dorn höchstpersönlich rausgezogen. Die feiern vermutlich große Parties und freuen sich darüber, dass der düstere Rächer die Flinte ins Korn geworfen hat. Du hast sie gewinnen lassen, indem du aufgegeben hast. Wenn ich es irgendwie hinbekommen kann, dass du dich aus deiner Lethargie reißt und denen wieder auf die Zehen trittst, ist es mir das Wert.”

“Ja sicher. Deine Motive sind ja so rein und lieb.” Angel lachte humorlos.

“Angel.” Lindsey stand auf und trat vor ihn. “Ich kann dich nicht anlügen. Schon vergessen? Alles, was ich gesagt habe, ist die Wahrheit.”

“Aber ...”

“Ich sage nicht, dass ich selbstlose Beweggründe habe. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich bin zu egoistisch für so etwas. Mir selbst sind die Menschen egal, die du nicht rettest und die deswegen vor die Hunde gehen. Mir geht es um persönliche Rache. Und da ich sie nicht nehmen kann, brauche ich dich.”

Soviel Ehrlichkeit war ungewohnt und verstörend. Angel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Lindsey an. Noch immer versuchte sein Gehirn, die Informationen zu verarbeiten und zu verwerten. Vor allem versuchte er, sich darüber klar zu werden, was er wollte.

“Ich kann es nicht mehr”, flüsterte Angel schließlich matt. Erinnerungen brachen über ihm zusammen, ließen ihn schwindlig werden. Den Großteil seiner Existenz hatte er versucht, das Richtige zu tun. Er hatte Freunde verloren, Gefährten. Die meisten waren seinetwegen gestorben. Er hatte sie direkt in den Tod geführt und war sich dabei noch im Recht vorgekommen. Ganz zu schweigen von den zahlreichen Vorfällen, in denen er selbst zum Spielball des Bösen geworden war. Blut klebte an seinen Händen und das war nicht nur Angelus’ Schuld.

Keuchend sank Angel zu Boden, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Er vergaß völlig, dass Lindsey da war, nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr. Stattdessen zog er sich in seine Erinnerungen zurück. All die Momente, in denen er getötet hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Die Wände schienen näherzukommen, ihn erdrücken zu wollen. Alles brach über ihm zusammen.

***

“Angel! Komm schon.”

Die Stimme fraß sich in seine Gedanken, sein Bewusstsein. Angel bemerkte, dass er geschüttelt wurde. Hände hatten mit festem Griff seine Schultern gepackt. Beinahe schmerzte es. Langsam hob er den Kopf, suchte nach der Quelle der Störung.

Lindsey hockte vor ihm, seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in Angels Blick, als wollte Lindsey ihn damit festhalten oder ihn durchbohren. Wieder sprach er Angels Namen aus. Leise, eindringlich. Der Mann wirkte besorgt.

“Hey. Bist du endlich zurück?”

“Zurück von ... Wo?”

“Was weiß ich? Aber seit drei Stunden versuche ich, dich aus der Trance zu reißen. Was ist passiert, verdammt.”

“Ich ... nicht so wichtig. Es geht mir gut.”

“Aha.” Lindsey wirkte wenig überzeugt. Noch immer lagen seine Hände auf Angels Schultern, mit festem Griff.

“Kannst loslassen. Ich bin wieder da.”

“Aha.” Doch Lindsey ließ nicht los. Er wich auch nicht zurück oder machte sonst wie Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

“Lass mich los, Lindsey. Ich muss jetzt endlich raus und mir etwas Blut besorgen.”

“Kann ich nicht.” Lindsey lächelte schwach. “Oder vielmehr du kannst nicht. Raus, meine ich. Der Tag ist angebrochen.”

Angels Magen krampfte, bei der Vorstellung, einen weiteren Tag zu hungern, ehe er abends endlich losziehen und auf die Jagd gehen konnte. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sacken und biss die Zähne hart aufeinander.

“Was isst du im Moment eigentlich? Kein Menschenblut, hoffe ich?”

“Natürlich nicht.”

“Okay. Was dann?”

Angel wurde wütend. Er stieß Lindsey grob von sich und sprang auf.

“Wir sind keine Freunde, Lindsey. Das waren wir nie. Also steck dir dieses geheuchelte Interesse sonst wo hin. Und mir ist egal, nach welcher Agenda du arbeitest, ich lasse mich nicht mehr von anderen benutzen und herumstoßen. Ich bin fertig damit. Und jetzt ... Verzieh dich in deine Flasche.”

“Ich will doch nur ...”

Doch Lindsey konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Er löste sich in Rauch auf und zog sich in seine Flasche zurück.

“Und bleib da drin!”, fauchte Angel dem Rauch noch nach. Zufrieden nickend nahm er die Ruhe wahr, die ihn erneut umgab.

Die Ruhe schlug rasch in Stille um. Unangenehme Stille. Fehlende Ablenkung, zu viel Zeit und Gelegenheit, um nachzudenken. Unruhig fing Angel an, in dem beengten Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Fieberhaft versuchte er seine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, sie gezielt auf etwas Positives zu richten. Er wollte nicht über Lindseys Worte nachdenken, nicht über den nagenden Hunger und schon gar nicht über seine Vergangenheit, die Freunde, die er verloren hatte und die Wege, die das Böse immer wieder gefunden hatte, um ihm eins auszuwischen.

“Lindsey?”

Die Stille machte ihn rasend. Dann doch lieber Lindseys dumme Sprüche und Kommentare. Obwohl die ihn auch rasend machten. Es war Angel angenehmer, nicht alleine sein zu müssen, im Moment. Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken.

“Womit kann ich dienen?”

“Erzähl mir etwas”, murmelte Angel.

“Ich bin ein Flaschengeist, kein Geschichtenerzähler. Was soll das denn jetzt wieder.”

“Du steckst nicht gerne in deiner Flasche. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Also bleib draußen, aber dann erzähl mir was. Irgendwas. Mir völlig egal, was.”

“Hm.”

Wieder durchbohrten ihn diese blauen Augen, schienen bis auf seine gemarterte Seele zu blicken.

“Du willst Ablenkung”, stellte Lindsey fest. “Wovor? Vor deinen Gedanken? Oder Ablenkung von dem nagenden Hunger? Der muss ja mittlerweile wirklich übel sein.”

Angel fuhr knurrend herum.

“Darf ich eine Frage stellen, ohne dass du sie in den falschen Hals bekommst und mir verbal den Kopf abreisst?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey gänzlich unbeeindruckt von Angels kurzem Wutausbruch.

Der Vampir holte unnötigerweise tief Luft und nickte langsam.

“Welches Blut bevorzugst du im Moment? Wovon ernährst du dich?”

“Was immer mir unterkommt.”

“Vorzugsweise?”

“Bevorzugen würde ich immer noch Schwein. Krieg ich aber höchst selten. Was soll die Frage, verdammt noch mal?”

Lindsey lächelte schwach und streckte die Hand aus. Er murmelte etwas und auf seiner offenen Handfläche bildete sich eine große Flasche mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit. Die Flasche hatte keinen Deckel und verströmte den berauschenden Duft frischen Blutes. Körperwarm.

Angel lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er schluckte hektisch und merkte dabei, wie sich sein Gesicht veränderte. Das wahre Antlitz zeigte sich, lechzte nach dem frischen Blut, das so einladend und verlockend roch.

“Trink”, flüsterte Lindsey und trat auf ihn zu. “Schwein. Rein und frisch. Kein Haken, keine Falle.”

Der Vampir stürzte auf den Mann zu, riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und setzte sie an seine Lippen. In gierigen Zügen schluckte er die lebensspendende Flüssigkeit, ließ sie seine brennende Kehle hinablaufen.

Erst als die Flasche leer war und eine angenehme Ruhe und Schwere seine Glieder einnahm, wurde Angel klar, dass er überhaupt nicht nachgedacht hatte. Was, wenn Lindsey irgendetwas in das Blut gemischt hatte? Wenn es eine Falle war, ein Trick?

Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf dem Boden hockte, die Flasche noch immer fest umklammert. Er lehnte an etwas. Viel zu weich, um die Wand zu sein. Verwirrt sah er über seine Schulter. Dort hockte Lindsey und hielt ihn in einer lockeren Umarmung gefangen.

“Was zum .... Teufel noch mal. Lass mich sofort los!”

“Wie du wünschst.” Sämtliche Festigkeit wich aus der Erscheinung, Angel kippte plötzlich nach hinten und schlug sich den Kopf an der Wand an. Die Flasche entglitt seinen Händen und zerschellte auf dem Boden. “Ups.” Kommentierte Lindsey das Ergebnis seiner Taten und machte Angel damit noch wütender.

“Was zur Hölle war das gerade, huh? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?”

“Ich? Mit dir?” Lindsey lachte. “Gar nichts. Ich hab dir zu essen gegeben und sag jetzt nicht, dass das verwerflich war oder ist. Dir sind die Beine weggeknickt, kaum dass das Blut deine Lippen benetzt hat. Wie lange hattest du nichts gegessen, Angel?”

“Geht dich nichts an”, fauchte der Vampir wütend und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. “Was war da mit reingemischt, eh? Ein Schlafmittel?”

“Völlig unnötig”, gab Lindsey zurück, wie so oft im Schneidersitz über dem Boden schwebend. “Du hast die letzten Tage nicht geschlafen. Wenn du wirklich mal schläfst, dann meist nur kurz und unruhig. Das, was dich in erster Linie wachgehalten hat, war vermutlich der Hunger. Der ist jetzt weg, denke ich. Oder brauchst du noch mehr?”

Mit erwartungsvollem Blick streckte Lindsey erneut die Flache Hand vor sich.

“Nein!”, wehrte Angel sogleich ab. “Nein, ich will nichts mehr von dir. Von dir überhaupt nicht. Warum hilfst du mir überhaupt?”

Lindsey seufzte theatralisch.

“Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört, du elender Kuschelbeißer? Ich hab die Schnauze voll von den Bossen, ich kann aber nichts machen. Wenn ich denen ans Bein pissen kann, indem ich dir helfe, hey. Party!”

“Und wie hast du das gemacht? Woher war das Blut?”

“Frisch gezapft von der nächsten Schweinefarm und nein, es ist dabei kein Schwein ums Leben gekommen. Das war ein ganz legales Mahl. Angel, ich bin ein Flaschengeist.” Lindsey grinste und breitete die Arme aus, wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse. “Ich habe magische Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, die deine wildesten Vorstellungen überschreiten. Was denkst du eigentlich, wie ich Wünsche erfülle, huh?”

“Aber ich habe mir nichts gewünscht.”

“Nein, hast du nicht. Dein dritter Wunsch ist immer noch offen. Das war kein Trick. Die Fähigkeit zur Magie habe ich aber ständig. Normalerweise setze ich sie nicht ein und ich muss es auch nicht, wenn sich der aktuelle Meister nicht gerade etwas wünscht. Aber ich kann trotzdem meine kleinen Tricks anwenden, wenn mir der Sinn danach steht. Bis zu ‘nem gewissen Maß. Ich kann nicht losziehen und die Welt verbessern oder so.”

Abermals zeigte sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf Lindseys Lippen.

“Aber du hattest mir erklärt, dass du immer einen Haken einbauen musst, sonst bekommst du Ärger.”

“Ah. Ja, das stimmt.” Lindsey stellte die Füße auf den Boden und kam mit wenigen Schritten zu Angel zurück, beugte sich vor. “Ich habe ein Schlupfloch gefunden”, wisperte er dem Vampir entgegen. “Du hast dir nichts gewünscht. Meine Befehle lauten, Wünsche zu vermasseln. Wenn ich nur so zum Vergnügen zaubere, kann ich aber einfach das erreichen und herbeizaubern, was ich gerade will, verstehst du?”

Angels Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Lindsey stand direkt vor ihm und wisperte ihm ins Ohr. Scheinbar war er im Moment wieder sehr solide, denn Angel konnte Wärme spüren, die von der Erscheinung des Flaschengeists ausging und er spürte den leichten Lufthauch, den Lindseys Worte an seinem Ohr vorbeistreifen ließen.

“Okay, okay”, murrte er rasch und trat zurück, fand sich gegen die Wand gepresst. Lindsey kam einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. “Was willst du? Rück mal ein Stück ab hier.”

“Schade.” Damit wich der andere tatsächlich zurück. “Schlaf, Angel. Ruh dich aus. Wir reden heute Abend weiter. Dann kannst du mir wieder Löcher in den Bauch fragen, bis ich verschwinde. Aber jetzt ... Schlaf.”

Angel war sich sicher, dass sich Lindsey wieder seiner Magie bediente. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht, denn umgehen fuhr eine Schwere in seine Glieder, die ihm jede Bewegung unmöglich machte. Er sank auf sein Lager und kämpfte noch einen Moment gegen den Schlaf an, ehe um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde und er davon driftete, in die Stille und Einsamkeit.


	6. Kapitel 5

Natürlich träumte er. Das war Angel bewusst. Es half ihm aber nicht . Der Schmerz war so gegenwärtig wie damals, vor nunmehr 62 Jahren, als er sie alle verloren hatte. Alle, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Nicht auf einen Schlag. Wesley war der erste gewesen. Ihn hatten sie nicht retten können.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatte Charles seine Verletzungen überlebt. Doch nur zwei Jahre später war auch er gestorben. Buchstäblich in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Angel war zu langsam gewesen, konnte die Vampire nicht aufhalten. Spike war am gleichen Abend gestorben, bei seinem Versuch, Gunn vor dem Tod zu bewahren.

Wieder sah er die Szene vor sich. Ein Dutzend Vampire. Eine Falle. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Aber er war blind gewesen, eingebildet, hatte gedacht, dass sie es schaffen konnte. Fünf Vampire stürzten sich auf Gunn, er hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance. Der geschulte Kämpfer sah die drei, die ihn von hinten angriffen, überhaupt nicht. Seine Schmerzschreie hallten über den Kampflärm hinweg. Spike wandte sich um, eilte auf ihn zu.

Angel schrie. Ein weiterer Vampir zerfiel durch seine Hand zu Staub, aber er hatte keine zwei Schritte auf Gunn zu gemacht, als er erneut in einen Kampf verwickelt wurde. Röcheln drang an sein Ohr, Wimmern und dann wurde Gunn still, sein Körper erschlaffet. Der Geruch von Blut hing in der Luft. Spike, näher am Geschehen als er selbst, stürzte sich brüllend auf die Gegner.

Zwei weitere Vampire fanden ihr Ende, doch mit dem Dritten, der zu Staub zerfiel, löste sich auch Spike auf. Den Kopf von den Schultern gelöst, mit einem einzigen, sauberen Hieb.

Die restlichen Vampire flohen, ließen von Angel ab, stoben lachend davon. Sie hatten es nie auf ihn abgesehen gehabt. Ihr Ziel waren seine Gefährten gewesen und sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Angel hastete zu der Stelle, an der Spike soeben noch gestanden hatte. Staub bedeckte den Boden, mischte sich mit dem Blut, das aus Gunns Körper lief. Behutsam zog er den langjährigen Kameraden hoch, doch Gunn war längst tot.

Angel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie all seine Wut und seinen Schmerz hinaus.

Meist wachte er an dieser Stelle auf, keuchend und zitternd. Nicht dieses mal. Die Umgebung verschwamm. Das Gefühl von Gunns totem Körper in seinen Armen verschwand und einen Augenblick später fand er sich im Hotel wieder. Illyria. Sie stand vor ihm, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Ihre königliche Gestalt ragte über dem am Boden liegenden Lorne auf. Blut. Überall. Connor stürzte die Treppe herab, dicht gefolgt von Nina. Sie war verletzt, aber sie stand noch aufrecht.

“Ich kam zu spät.” Die Stimme der Göttin war all ihrer herrischen Art beraubt. Vor den Augen der Anwesenden verwandelte sie sich in Fred, wandte sich um und stürzte aus dem Hotel. Helllichter Tag. Angel konnte ihr nicht folgen. Connor setzte ihr nach und das war das letzte Mal, dass er die Göttin gesehen hatte.

Abermals verschwamm alles um ihn herum und er fand sich in einer dunklen, einsamen Gasse stehend. Angel wusste, dass der Tod um die Ecke lauerte. Er wusste genau, wen er in wenigen Augenblicken sterben sehen würde. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, stehen zu bleiben, in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Doch es war, als hätte er keinen Einfluss darauf, war nicht Herr über seinen eigenen Körper.

“Angel.” Die Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Panik und aus dem Nichts tauchte Lindsey auf. Direkt vor ihm, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. “Angel, das bringt doch nichts.”

Angel wollte antworten, doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

“Angel.” Lindsey trat auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust.

Angel ging weiter. Er konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Lindsey vor sich herschiebend eilte er auf die Ecke zu.

“Stopp!”

Die Szene verschwand, Dunkelheit umgab sie. Keine Geräusche, keine Gerüche. Nur noch er und Lindsey waren da. Und zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass er wieder Herr über seinen Körper war. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

“Was machst du hier?”, wandte er sich schließlich an Lindsey. “Und wo sind wir?”

“In deinem Kopf. Mehr oder weniger. Ich dachte mir, ich sehe mal nach, was du träumst und dann dachte ich” Lindsey zuckte nonchalant die Schultern, “dass ich dich womöglich aufhalten sollte. Soll ich gehen?”

“Nein!” Am Liebsten hätte sich Angel die Zunge abgebissen. Er klang verzweifelt, panisch. Und Lindsey musste es bemerkt haben. Als er in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes blickte, erwartete er Schadenfreude. Doch stattdessen sah er einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und Lindsey nickte.

“Gut. Ich bleibe. Mach es dir bequem und schlaf noch etwas. Bisher war das ja alles andere als entspannend.”

“Ich schlafe doch. Ich meine ... Du hast gesagt, du bist in meinem Kopf. Also muss ich doch träumen.”

“Ja, aber du musst jetzt hier in deinem Traum einschlafen, damit du endlich mal ruhig und traumlos schlafen kannst. Ich war ja schon öfter versucht, einen Blick in deine Träume zu werfen. Hab es bleiben lassen. Dachte mir, dass du das nicht gut finden würdest. Aber das gerade ... Du hast laut genug gebrüllt, dass man dich vermutlich oben in der Stadt noch hören konnte. Musste ich ja etwas unternehmen.”

“Ich verstehe nicht.”

“Lass es bleiben.” Lindsey winkte ab und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.

Den Boden, den Angel nicht sehen konnte, denn um sie herum war alles schwarz und leer. Nur Lindsey konnte er auf wundersame Weise klar und deutlich sehen, als würde der Flaschengeist von innen heraus leuchten.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Angel hin und stellte fest, dass da tatsächlich etwas festes war, unter ihm. Mit den Händen fühlend legte er sich langsam hin, tastete um sich und stellte fest, dass da wahrhaft ein richtiger Boden war. Er stand also nicht auf einem winzigen Podest mitten im Nichts.

“Schlaf, Angel”, flüsterte Lindsey erneut. Angel nickte matt und schloss die Augen. Er schlief nicht wirklich. Vielmehr war es ein seltsam träger Halbschlaf, in dem er sich befand. Nicht wach genug um zu agieren, aber nicht schlafend genug, als dass er nicht mitbekommen hätte, was um ihn geschah. So merkte er, dass Lindsey irgendwann neben ihm war und ihn hochzog, fand seinen Kopf gleich darauf auf etwas weiches gebettet. Lindseys Schoß, wie er vermutete. Eigentlich wollte er sich dagegen wehren, den Flaschengeist anmotzen, was das sollte, doch es gelang ihm nicht, wach genug zu werden.

Eine Hand strich sanft über seine Stirn und dann kehrte Stille ein. Nichts. Allumfassendes, alles andere ausblendendes Nichts.

***

Als Angel die Augen aufschlug, war es immer noch dunkel. Er spürte auch immer noch etwas Weiches unter seinem Kopf und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn mehr oder weniger nach unten hielt. Er regte sich etwas und sofort verschwand die Hand.

“Ausgeschlafen?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey. “Ich hoffe, du reißt mir jetzt nicht den Kopf ab. Ich hab das wirklich nicht gerne gemacht. Aber ich hatte ernsthaft bedenken, dass irgendjemand hier runter kommt, wenn ich dich nicht ruhig bekomme.”

Angel war noch zu verwirrt und träge, um sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Lindsey in seinen Traum eingedrungen war. Er war auch viel zu faul, um sich zu bewegen. Eigentlich war das bequem. Auf jeden Fall war es angenehmer als auf den Lumpen am Boden zu liegen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es vermisste, in einem anständigen Bett zu schlafen.

“Wer war es?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise. “Wessen Tod hat dort um die Ecke auf dich gewartet?”

“Connor”, brachte Angel mühsam hervor. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

“Das tut mir leid.” Lindseys Stimme war noch immer leise. Endlich drückte sich Angel hoch und streckte sich langsam. “Wie geht es dir?”

“Gut.” Angel nickte schwach. “Ich glaube, so gut und ausgeruht habe ich mich in den letzten 60 Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt.”

“Das ist eine lange Zeit.”

“Nicht für dich und für mich auch nicht. Wir sind unsterblich. Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass Zeit da jegliche Bedeutung verliert.”

“Tut sie nicht,” widersprach Lindsey, und verschwand. Einen Moment später tauchte er in der gegenüberliegenden Hälfte des Raumes auf, mit blitzenden Augen. “Für mich hat es noch eine Bedeutung, wie viel Zeit vergeht, okay? Ich bin noch nicht so lange unsterblich. Ich zähle tatsächlich noch mit.”

“Was hattest du mir vorgerechnet? Wie viele Jahre wirst du brauchen, bis du alle Wünsche erfüllt hast? Je eher du dich damit abfindest, dass es lange dauern wird, desto besser.”

“Toll. Schönen Dank auch.”

Angel sah sich nachdenklich um. Lindsey hatte so vieles durcheinander gebracht, seit er aufgetaucht war. Nichts war mehr so, wie es vorher gewesen war.

“Das letzte mal, als du dich in meinen Traum geschlichen hast, hattest du einen Plan. Warum hast du es diesmal nicht versucht?”

“Dir einen Wunsch zu entlocken?” Lindsey sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann senkte er den Blick. Lautes Seufzen drang an Angels Ohr.

“Wenn ich wollte, dass du dir diesen verdammten, letzten Wunsch wünschst, hätte ich das längst geschafft”, erklärte er plötzlich. “Du bist nicht der erste, der da langsam ist. Ich war noch nie länger als zwei Wochen bei dem gleichen Meister.”

Damit verschwand Lindsey. Er löste sich wieder einmal in Rauch auf.

“Hey! Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Verdammt Lindsey! Komm da sofort raus und erklär mir, was der Kommentar soll!”

***

Lindsey saß an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, in der Luft, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Seit er auf Angels Befehl hin aufgetaucht war, hatte er noch kein Wort gesprochen.

“Also spielst du jetzt wieder das Schweigen-Spiel?”, erkundigte sich Angel missmutig.

Lindsey nickte, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

“Warum?”

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort.

“Hm. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist es für dich nicht minder anstrengend, meine Fragen nicht zu beantworten, oder hast du nicht etwas in die Richtung gesagt?”, bohrte Angel unbeirrt weiter. Er wollte eine Antwort und er würde sie bekommen. Und wenn er die ganze Nacht unbeantwortete Fragen stellen musste, bis es Lindsey irgendwann zu anstrengend wurde und er eben doch antwortete.

Der Flaschengeist schien jedoch nicht minder stur. Angel konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich alles andere als wohl fühlte. Sein Kiefer zuckte immer wieder, vor Anspannung, seine Schultern waren hochgezogen und allgemein wirkte Lindsey verkrampft.

“Was für ein riesengroßes Geheimnis willst du denn für dich behalten, Lindsey? Du hast doch sonst kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und immer schön Antwort gegeben. Warum stellst du dich jetzt so an?”

“Weil dir meine Antwort nicht gefallen wird”, knurrte Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

“Ah ja?” Angel grinste. “Und was wäre deine Antwort?"

“Verdammt, Angel!”

Angelus war ein elender Sadist. Aber für gewöhnlich war Angel der Meinung, dass er anders war. Die aktuelle Situation machte ihm allerdings schmerzhaft deutlich, dass er doch nicht so viel besser war als sein böses ich. Denn er genoss es, zu beobachten, wie sich Lindsey wand und versuchte, der Antwort zu entgehen.

“Ja, Lindsey? Willst du mir etwas erzählen?”

“Nein, will ich nicht, wenn du schon so direkt fragst.”

“Zu dumm. Ich will nämlich wirklich wissen, was du damit gemeint hast. Und wenn du es mir nicht sagen wolltest, warum hast du dann überhaupt so einen dummen Kommentar abgelassen, huh? Hätte dir klar sein müssen, dass ich dann nachfrage.”

“Du verdrehst alles. Ich hab das nur gesagt, weil ...”

“Ja?”

“Weil ... Ich weiß es nicht.” Lindsey seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. “Ich geb auf”, meinte er schließlich. “Was willst du wissen?”

“Was der Kommentar sollte, von wegen ich wäre nicht der erste, der langsam ist und dass du mir den Wunsch längst entlockt hättest, wenn du das wolltest.”

“Hab ich doch schon alles gesagt. Was ist daran so unverständlich?”

“Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du dich beschwert, weil ich dich so lange aufhalte und hast mir vorgerechnet, wie lange du brauchen wirst, bis du dieses Dasein als Flaschengeist loswirst. Und jetzt behauptest du, dass du gar keine Ambitionen hast, mich wieder loszuwerden? Fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben.”

“Ich habe nachgedacht”, meinte Lindsey betont langsam. “Es ist ja ganz witzig, Flaschengeist zu sein. All diese Fähigkeiten. Magie ohne große Anstrengung ... Aber es ist reichlich beschissen, ständig einen neuen Meister zu haben und dass ich ja bei den Wünschen meine Auflagen habe, habe ich dir auch schon erzählt. Ist auf Dauer auch nicht witzig. Ich hatte auch schon den ein oder anderen Meister, bei dem es mir wirklich leidgetan hat, ihnen wehtun zu müssen.”

Angel öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey brachte ihn mit einer Geste und einem raschen “Auch wenn du das nicht glauben willst” wieder zum Schweigen.

“Aber sagen wir mal, ich zieh den Mist durch. Für die nächsten paar Tausend Jahre und bin dann kein Flaschengeist mehr ... Deswegen bin ich auch nicht frei, verstehst du? Dann geht es zurück zu Wolfram und Hart. Für den Rest meiner Existenz. Und die ist verdammt lang, dank Vertrag und allem.”

“Entschuldige, wenn ich jetzt keine Tränen vergieße”, murrte Angel sarkastisch. “Den Vertrag hast du schließlich selbst unterschrieben.”

“Lassen wir das.” Lindsey winkte müde ab. “Fact ist: Ich bin so wie es im Moment ist, eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Du wünscht dir nichts, ich muss mir keinen neuen Meister suchen, weil ich immer noch in deinen Diensten stehe, niemand kann mir was anhaben und vielleicht kann ich dir doch helfen ...”

“Daran stoße ich mich immer noch”, murrte Angel missmutig.

“Warum? Himmel, Angel. Was soll ich denn noch sagen? Du hast mir deswegen schon Löcher in den Bauch gefragt und du weißt, dass ich dir die Wahrheit sagen muss. Warum fällt es dir dann immer noch so schwer, mir endlich einmal zu glauben? Kein Wunder, dass du mich umbringen hast lassen. Ist schon klar, dass du kein Wort geglaubt hast, als ich noch ein Mensch war.”

Angel hörte den Vorwurf in Lindseys Stimme laut und deutlich. Zum ersten Mal, seit er Lorne mit dem Mord des Anwalts beauftragt hatte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Den Gedanken schüttelte er allerdings rasch wieder ab.

“Schön. Ich habe nicht vor, mir irgendwas zu wünschen. Also denke ich, du bist vorerst aus dem Schneider.”

“Gut. Dann sind wir uns da ja einig.”

“Ja. Sieht so aus.”

Schweigen senkte sich herab. Das gefiel Angel aber auch nicht. Er hatte die letzten Jahre fast ausschließlich geschwiegen und seit Lindsey erneut in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er gelernt, ihn zu schätzen. Die Gespräche, Unterhaltungen, die Ablenkung.

“Erzähl mir etwas”, bat er nach einer Weile vorsichtig.

“Was?”

“Erzähl mir etwas.” Angel wiederholte seine Bitte langsam. “Ich will dir keine Fragen stellen. Du hast genug beantwortet und brauchst vermutlich eine Pause. Aber diese Stille ... Behagt mir nicht.”

“Wie rührend, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst”, gab Lindsey sarkastisch zurück. “Was soll ich denn erzählen?”, fügte er nach weiterem Schweigen hinzu. “Irgendwas bestimmtes?”

“Keine Ahnung. Was immer dir in den Sinn kommt. Vielleicht von deinen bisherigen Meistern, den Wünschen ... Was du in den letzten Jahren gemacht hast. Keine Ahnung.”

“Was ich in den letzten Jahren gemacht habe, ist unspektakulär. Ich sitze in meiner Flasche und warte darauf, dass jemand des Wegs kommt, den ich mir schnappen kann. Irgendwann lassen die mich raus, ich reiß meinen Spruch runter und hoffe, dass sie sich schnell was wünschen und ich weiterziehen kann.”

Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und änderte seine Haltung. Er wirkte weniger entspannt als noch vor einem Moment.

“Ich will dir nichts darüber erzählen”, erklärte er plötzlich. “Du hasst mich schon genug. Wenn ich dir berichte, was ich alles angestellt habe ...”

“Dann was? Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich dir irgendetwas anhaben.” Angel zuckte die Schultern. “Ist auch nicht so, als würde es mich wirklich noch interessieren, wenn die Welt zum Teufel geht.”

“Was ist passiert, Angel? Warum bist du so geworden? Du hast dein ganzes Leben über versucht, den Menschen zu helfen und jetzt erklärst du mir, dass sie dir egal sind? Irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben.”

“Stimmt ja gar nicht.” Angel starrte vor sich auf den Boden. “Als ich noch ein Mensch war, war ich ein Taugenichts, als ich ein Vampir war, war ich ein Monster, als ich ein Vampir mit Seele war, habe ich mich jahrelang versteckt und irgendwie versucht, weiterzuexistieren. Der Teil meines Daseins, den ich den Menschen helfen wollte, war eher gering.”

“Dafür umso verbissener. Du hast einmal an das Gute in jedem Menschen geglaubt. Okay. Fast jeden Menschen. Bei mir hast du das nie geglaubt.” Lindsey lächelte wehmütig. “Vielleicht berechtigt. Keine Ahnung.”

“Hey, normalerweise nutzt du so eine Vorlage doch liebend gern aus, um mir zu erklären, was ich für ein Arsch war, dass ich nicht an dich geglaubt und dich umgebracht habe.”

“Mag sein. Aber was bringt es mir denn? Das ist vorbei. Es muss mir deshalb nicht gefallen, aber ungeschehen machen kann ich es nicht mehr. Und du weichst mir aus.” Lindsey lächelte wissend. “Lenk nicht ab, Angel. Warum hast du aufgegeben?"

“Ich kann es nicht mehr”, gab Angel abwehrend zurück und stand auf. “Nachdem ...” er stoppte im Satz und seufzte tief. “Nachdem alle weg waren, habe ich mich zurückgezogen. Ich wollte Kraft tanken, meine Wunden lecken und mir einen neuen Plan überlegen. Aber dann ... Es war meine Schuld, verstehst du? Ich habe sie umgebracht. Sie alle. Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Illyria, Doyle, Cordelia, Connor, Nina, Lorne. Sie alle sind meinetwegen gestorben. Vermutlich wären sie noch am Leben, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre.”

“Und wie viele wären gestorben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise. “All die Menschen, denen du geholfen hast. Deine Freunde haben diesen Weg gewählt. Sie haben an dich geglaubt, an das, was du tust. Jetzt einfach aufzuhören ... Das macht ihren Tod erst richtig schlimm, findest du nicht?”

“Ich kann es nicht mehr!”, brauste Angel wütend auf und legte innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags die Entfernung zwischen ihnen zurück. “Ich kann da nicht mehr raus!”

“Warum?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey erneut, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

“Menschen”, flüsterte Angel und wich wieder zurück. “Sie sind so zerbrechlich ... sie sind Futter, verdammt. Ich komme nicht mehr dagegen an.”

“Warum nicht? Du hast dich jahrelang von Tierblut ernährt und du hast gesagt, dass du das immer noch tust.”

“Aber ich jage.” Angel wandte sich ab und kehrte Lindsey den Rücken zu. Gedankenverloren starrte er die Wand vor sich an. “Ich bin ein Jäger und ich komme nicht mehr dagegen an”, flüsterte er beschämt.


	7. Kapitel 6

“Doyle hatte Recht. Aber ich hatte es vergessen, ignoriert. Ich war so dumm.”

“Kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dir folgen kann”, gab Lindsey direkt zu. “Was hat er denn gesagt?”

“Er hat mich damals gefunden”, meinte Angel leise. Schmerz brandete erneut in ihm auf. Schmerz und Trauer über den Verlust des langjährigen Freundes. “Ich habe damals schon versucht, den Menschen zu helfen. Aber es war schwer für mich. Das Blut, verstehst du? Meist hab ich die Bösen abgeschlachtet und bin selbst verschwunden, so schnell ich konnte. Ich hatte keine Verbindung zu ihnen. Keine Gefühle für sie. Ich wusste nur, dass ich helfen wollte. Wobei das mehr Hass gegen mich und meinesgleichen war.”

“Und was hat sich geändert?”

“Ich weiß nicht. Er hat mich in die Welt gestoßen, ich musste mich wieder auf Menschen einlassen, habe angefangen, sie als Individuen zu erkennen und nicht als willenloses Schlachtvieh, dass einfach durch die Gegend rennt. Und dann wurde es einfacher.”

“Und warum sollte das jetzt nicht mehr gehen?”

“Nachdem”, Angel räusperte sich, “ich Connor aus dem Weg geschafft hatte ...”

“Moment”, unterbrach ihn Lindsey mit fester Stimme. “Du hattest gesagt, dass Connor in deinem Traum gestorben wäre. Aber nicht, dass du ihn umgebracht hättest.”

“Ein Detail”, flüsterte Angel, “unwichtig.”

“Unwichtig? Du hast aus irgendwelchen Gründen deinen eigenen Sohn getötet? Was ist passiert, Angel?”

“Eine Weile lief es gut. Connor war einmalig. So stark und robust. Kaum ein Monster war eine Gefahr für ihn. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen um ihm machen. Aber irgendwann hat er angefangen, neue Kräfte zu entwickeln. Lange Zeit hat er das vor uns verheimlicht, aber er hat sich verändert. Er wurde hochnäsig, unvorsichtig. Und irgendwann ... Seine Macht hat ihn so sehr verändert. Connor hielt sich für gewaltiger als Gott selbst. Er hat sich über alles gestellt. Über die Mächte der Ewigkeit, über Wolfram und Hart, sogar über Illyria. Ich habe alles versucht, um ihn zurück auf den Boden zu holen. Aber dann ...” Angel verstummte.

“Dann was?” Eine Hand lag auf seiner Schulter. Bestärkend, fest.

“Connor fing an, zu entscheiden, wer leben durfte und wer sterben musste. Ein paar Mal habe ich es beobachtet. Er hat einen Menschen vor einem Vampir oder Dämon gerettet und ihn dann eigenhändig umgebracht. Er sagte, der Mensch sei zu erbärmlich gewesen und könne in der natürlichen Ordnung nicht bestehen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte ihn nicht zurückführen. Connor war zu weit weg.”

Angel fühlte sich schwach und schwindlig. Seine Beine gaben nach. Langsam ließ ihn Lindsey zu Boden gleiten, blieb dicht bei ihm.

“Er war der letzte”, flüsterte Angel angespannt. “Alle anderen starben vor ihm ... Ich habe nie ...” Er verstummte, vom Schmerz übermannt.

“Du hast nie jemandem davon erzählt”, mutmaßte Lindsey vorsichtig. “All die Jahre hast du das mit dir herumgetragen und kein Wort darüber verloren.”

Angel nickte langsam.

“Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht glauben wirst”, meinte Lindsey vorsichtig. “Aber ... Das tut mir wirklich leid. Kein Wunder, dass du kein Interesse mehr an der Menschheit hast. Ihretwegen hast du deinen eigenen Sohn getötet. Um sie zu retten. Das ist mehr als man von irgendwem erwarten darf. Das ist einfach nicht richtig.”

Angel blinzelte die Tränen weg und schüttelte Lindseys Hand ab.

“Es ist vorbei”, murrte er mit rauer Stimme, peinlich berührt von seinem Ausbruch. “Ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Und ganz sicher will ich nicht mehr darüber reden.” Angel fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um. “Ich will gar nicht mehr reden”, meinte er plötzlich. “Müde ... Schlafen.”

“Okay”, flüsterte Lindsey. “Mach das. Aber traumlos, wenn ich bitten darf.”

***

Von wegen traumlos. Angel hatte sich kurz zuvor mit dem Tod seines Sohnes auseinandergesetzt. Natürlich musste das im Traum auftauchen. Natürlich wusste Angel auch dieses Mal, dass er nur träumte. Das machte es aber überhaupt nicht leichter.

Kaum hatte er ihn getötet, fand sich Angel erneut am Beginn seines Traums wieder.

Connors Gesicht war eine Fratze aus Hochmut und Hass. Jegliche Weichheit und Sanftmut war von den jungen Zügen gebannt, während er wie ein Richter auf einem Thron saß und dort Gericht führte, Menschen und Dämonen zum Tode verurteilte. Los Angeles war jetzt seine Stadt, hatte er Angel angekündigt. Er würde jetzt für Ordnung sorgen. Angel solle ihm nicht in die Quere kommen, sonst würde er es bereuen.

Connors Idee von Ordnung war für Angels Begriffe das pure Chaos. Er musste etwas dagegen unternehmen.

“Angel.” Ein Flüstern. Lockend, verlockend. “Angel. Komm her.” Mühsam riss sich Angel vom Anblick seines Sohnes los und suchte nach der Ursache der Stimme. Er fand sie ohne Mühe. Lindsey stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt in einer Seitengasse. “Komm hierher”, lockte er abermals.

Angels Blick glitt zurück zu seinem Sohn, dem boshaften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

“Ich kann nicht”, murmelte er leise. “Ich muss es verhindern. Beenden.”

“Nein, Angel. Das musst du nicht. Du kannst hier und jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen. Lass die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen. Komm mit mir.”

Zu gerne hätte Angel auf den anderen Mann gehört, doch sein Körper ignorierte jeden Gedanken, den er fasste, jeden Befehl, den er ihm zu geben versuchte. Er ging weiter auf Connor zu.

“Angel. Du bist stärker als das. Komm schon. Es ist nur ein Traum. Komm endlich.”

Abermals wandte er den Blick in Lindseys Richtung, wunderte sich insgeheim, warum Lindsey sich ihm nicht einfach in den Weg stellte, wie beim letzten Mal.

“Hilf mir”, bat er leise, flehend.

“Das versuche ich ja. Aber du musst schon auch etwas dafür tun”, gab Lindsey mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln zurück. “Du musst dir helfen lassen, Angel.”

Angel nahm alle Kraft zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten Schritt ... Und stoppte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen hob er den Blick. Lindsey nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Langsam wandte er sich in Richtung des anderen Mannes, weg von seinem Sohn und machte einen ersten, zögerlichen Schritt auf Lindsey zu.

“Dad.”

Angel zuckte zusammen. Connors Stimme klang verzweifelt, flehend. Langsam wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu.

“Dad. Geh nicht. Du musst mir helfen. Bitte.”

Er war wieder ein Kind. Höchstens 16 Jahre alt, verloren und verwirrt. Nichts war geblieben von dem Monster, in welches sich Connor zuletzt verwandelt hatte. Sein Gesicht war weich und ängstlich. Flehend streckte er eine Hand nach Angel aus.

“Angel”, drang erneut Lindseys Stimme zu ihm durch. “Das ist ein Trick. Sie wollen dich leiden lassen. Deshalb träumst du das immer wieder. Komm mit mir. Vertrau mir. Bitte. Mir läuft die Zeit davon”

“Ich kann nicht. Er braucht mich ... Er ist mein Sohn, verdammt.”

“Er ist tot, Angel. Das ist nur ein Traum. Und sobald du zu ihm gehst, wird er wieder das Monster sein, dass du am Ende töten musstest.”

Aber er musste es doch versuchen. Oder nicht?

“Dad, bitte! Ich brauche dich.”

Angel musste sich schwer konzentrieren, um sich wieder abzuwenden. Hinter sich hörte er Connor nach ihm rufen. Er vernahm das Zittern seiner Stimme, das laute Schluchzen, mit dem er erneut nach ihm rief.

“Komm weiter.” Erneut streckte ihm Lindsey die Hand entgegen. “Es ist gleich vorbei, dann kannst du dich ausruhen.”

Endlich hatte er Lindsey erreicht, ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Schwindel überkam ihn, als die Welt um ihn herum in Dunkelheit tauchte und er sich in diesem ruhigen, allumfassenden Nichts wiederfand, wo Lindsey ihn auch letztes Mal schon hingeführt hatte. Angel zitterte am ganzen Körper.

“Warum?”, flüsterte er. “Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich ihm helfe? Du arbeitest immer noch für die, nicht wahr? Ich hätte ihn retten können. Ich muss zurück!” Er riss sich von Lindsey los, doch ihm war klar, dass es aus diesem Nichts keinen Ausweg gab. Keine Tür führte nach draußen, kein Pfad, dem er folgen konnte.

“Es tut mir leid, Angel. Aber sie manipulieren dich nur. Sie lassen dich immer wieder durch diese Hölle gehen, um dich zu schwächen. Ich würde dir gerne etwas anderes sagen, aber das wäre eine Lüge.”

“Warum hast du mich nicht einfach aufgehalten, wie beim letzten Mal?”

“Weil du gegen mich ankämpfst.” Lindsey senkte den Blick und flimmerte kurz. “Ich habe schon den Großteil meiner Kraft gebraucht, um überhaupt hier rein zu kommen. Dich aufzuhalten war völlig unmöglich. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Macht dazu.”

“Und jetzt?”

Lindsey lächelte etwas, verzog dann jedoch das Gesicht und krümmte sich ein.

“Jetzt schläfst du und träumst nichts mehr”, gab er keuchend zurück.

“Warum machst du das? Warum kommst du hier rein und versuchst mir zu helfen?”

“Weil es wirklich nicht lustig ist, den Mist zu beobachten”, gab Lindsey lapidar zurück. “Du wirfst dich hin und her, schlägst um dich ... Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du immer blutige Knöchel hast, wenn du aufwachst? Du boxt im Traum auf die Wand ein. Und du brüllst herum. Dass da nicht jedes Mal jemand auf der Matte steht, ist ein echtes Wunder. Das hört man doch meilenweit, so wie du Lärm schlägst.”

“Ich habe die letzten 60 Jahre überstanden. Was interessiert es dich.”

“Überstanden vielleicht. Aber wie? Denk darüber mal nach. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss gehen. Du wirfst mich regelrecht raus, also lass ich dich auch in Ruhe. Bleib hier, Angel. Schlaf.”

“Warte!”

Doch Lindsey war verschwunden, noch ehe Angel den Mund geöffnet hatte. Verwirrt ließ sich Angel auf dem Boden nieder und schloss die Augen.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, erblickte er Lindsey in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. Der Mann hatte sich regelrecht zusammengerollt und lag einfach auf dem kalten Betonboden. Verwirrt stand Angel auf und ging zu ihm.

“Hey.” Mit dem Fuß stieß er Lindsey unsanft in die Seite. Doch der Mann reagierte nicht darauf. “Lindsey?” Angel ging in die Hocke und betrachtete den Flaschengeist verwirrt. Er tastete vorsichtig nach Lindseys Hals, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja ein Geist war und vermutlich keinen Puls hatte. Rasch zog er die Hand zurück, als Lindsey sich stöhnend regte.

“Angel?” Der Mann schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte. Langsam richtete er sich auf. “Was ... Ist passiert? Du solltest doch schlafen.”

“Ich hab geschlafen. Ziemlich lange sogar und richtig gut. Aber der Boden dort ist reichlich unangenehm. Könntest du mir nicht nächstes Mal ein Bett hinstellen?” Der Vampir zögerte einen Moment. “Danke”, brachte er schließlich hervor.

“Aber warum ...”

“Ich bin aufgewacht und du hast hier gelegen wie tot.” Angel zuckte die Schultern. “Für ne Erklärung wäre ich dankbar.”

“Ich auch”, murrte Lindsey verstimmt. “Hab mich wohl etwas verausgabt.”

“Du bist ein Flaschengeist”, gab Angel lapidar zurück. “Solltest du nicht irgendwie unbegrenzte Macht haben und so Kram? Magie und bla bla?”

“An sich schon.” Lindsey seufzte. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie lang ich gebraucht habe, um in deinen verdammten Traum zu gelangen? Du hast mir so ziemlich alles entgegengeworfen, was du aufbringen konntest und glaub es oder nicht: du bist noch immer verdammt stark.”

“Ich hab gar nichts gemacht.”

“Ach nein?” Lindsey lachte humorlos. “Vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber du hasst mich immer noch und kannst mir nicht vertrauen. Das macht sich bemerkbar. Beim ersten Mal hatte ich überhaupt keine Probleme, in deinen Kopf zu kommen. Beim zweiten Mal hast du dich gewehrt, aber es war nicht weiter schwierig, trotzdem ans Ziel zu gelangen ... Diesmal war ich kurz davor, einfach aufzugeben.”

“Ich verstehe nicht ...”

“Ist, als würdest du dazu lernen. Zumindest ein Teil von dir. Du schickst mich auf Endlosreisen, sperrst mich in die hintersten Ecken und schmeißt mir jeden vorstellbaren Gegner in den Weg. Ich brauche viel mehr Kraft und Energie um überhaupt ans Ziel zu gelangen. Ich hätte dir ja wirklich gerne eine nette Blumenwiese und ein breites Bett in den Kopf gesetzt, aber mehr als allumfassendes Nichts war einfach nicht mehr drin.”

Angel öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Er war sich absolut nicht bewusst gewesen, irgendetwas gemacht zu haben. Das alles fand er sehr seltsam.

“Lassen wir das. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass du keine Angst zu haben brauchst, dass ich noch mal in deinen Kopf gehe. Viel zu gefährlich für mich.”

“Oh ... Ah ... Okay”, stammelte Angel verwirrt. “Aber es geht dir wieder gut?”, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Lindsey nickte langsam.

“Schlafen gehört nicht zu meinen normalen Tätigkeiten, aber es hat wohl geholfen. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bin ich wieder auf den Beinen.”

Angel nickte, drängte die Erleichterung über Lindseys Worte irgendwo in die Tiefe seines Gehirns und richtete sich erneut auf.

“Hey”, meinte Lindsey vorsichtig. “Darf ich das Gespräch von Gestern kurz aufgreifen?”

“Wenn es sein muss”, knurrte Angel missmutig.

“Muss es vermutlich nicht, aber ich hab noch immer nicht so ganz verstanden, worauf du hinaus wolltest”, gab Lindsey mit großen Augen zurück. “Das mit der Jagd und dass du nicht mehr helfen kannst und alles.”

Angel überlegte kurz, was sie in der Nacht zuvor geredet hatten und nickte langsam.

“Nach der Sache mit Connor”, meinte er schließlich leise, “habe ich mich erst mal zurückgezogen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich hab tagelang nichts gegessen, weil ich mich nicht einmal dazu aufraffen konnte. Nach über einer Woche wollte ich mir endlich wieder Blut beschaffen, aber der Hunger war zu stark.”

Angel wandte sich ab und starrte wieder die Wand an.

“In einer Seitengasse bin ich über einen Überfall gestolpert. Menschen untereinander. Keine Vampire oder Monster. Zwei gegen einen und die Angreifer hatten ein Messer ... überall war Blut und ich war so hungrig und dann wurde ich wütend. Ich meine, wofür hatte ich Connor aufgehalten? Damit die sich gegenseitig abschlachten können? Ich bin einfach explodiert ...”

“Du hast sie getötet.”

“Alle drei”, flüsterte Angel beschämt und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. “Ich hab sie getötet, ihnen das Blut ausgesaugt und weißt du was?” Erneut hieb er auf die Wand ein, drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen nach Lindsey um “Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.”

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Lindsey ihn auslachen würde. Sarkasmus, schlechte Scherze darüber, dass er, der edle Retter, zum Killer geworden war. Irgendetwas. Von dem Verständnis, das ihm aus dem Gesicht des Mannes entgegenschlug, war er jedoch völlig überrumpelt.

“Wie lange hat das angehalten? Das gute Gefühl?”

Angel schnaubte.

“Sekunden”, gab er schließlich zu. “Danach war ich so verzweifelt und wütend auf mich, dass ich wieder zurück in mein Versteck geflohen bin. Und danach habe ich es einfach nicht mehr versucht, mich unter Menschen zu wagen. Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Aber Hunger hatte ich natürlich trotzdem. Ich jage mittlerweile”, gab Angel beschämt zu. “In den Wäldern außerhalb. Dort gibt es kaum Menschen und ich reiße, was mir unterkommt. Wie ein Tier, eine Bestie.”

“Du bist ein Vampir, du brauchst Blut, um zu überleben.”

“Aber ich genieße es!”, brauste Angel auf. “Die Jagd, das Töten. Die Zähne in das Fleisch eines Tiers zu graben, zu spüren, wie ich ihm das Leben aussauge. Ich genieße jeden Augenblick.”

Nachdenklich legte Lindsey die Stirn in Falten und kratzte sich an der Schläfe.

“Und gleich wenn der Rausch vorbei ist, kickt die Seele los und beschwert sich, vermute ich?”

Angel schnaubte.

“Du brauchst ne Therapie, Angel. Wir müssen dich wirklich auf Jagdentzug setzen. Aber hey, ich kann für Blut sorgen. Alles halb so wild. Wir kriegen das schon hin.”

Lindseys Enthusiasmus war schlichtweg nervenaufreibend.

Seufzend zuckte Angel die Schultern.

“Eines versteh ich nicht”, wandte er sich schließlich an Lindsey, in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung leiten zu können. “Als ich dich mit Fragen gelöchert habe und dein Energielevel runtergesackt ist ... Da bist du einfach verschwunden. Jetzt hast du auch gesagt, du hast dich verausgabt, aber anstatt zu verschwinden, bist du hier herumgelegen als würdest du schlafen.”

“Hm.” Lindsey kratzte sich am Kinn und zuckte die Schultern. “Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht lassen sie sich jedes Mal etwas neues einfallen und nächstes Mal explodiere ich dann oder so. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.”

“Probieren wir es lieber nicht aus”, murrte Angel nachdenklich.

“Ja wäre nett. Ist nicht unbedingt spaßig. Ich hasse es, mich so schwach zu fühlen.”

Schweigen senkte sich herab.

“Und du wirst mir wirklich nichts erzählen, was du so getrieben hast, in den letzten Jahren?”

“Damit du wütend wirst? Nein. Hab ich eigentlich keine Lust drauf.”

“Komm schon. Ich kann dir doch nichts anhaben.”

“Was soll ich groß erzählen?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey und nahm seine Lieblingshaltung ein. Im Schneidersitz über dem Boden schwebend. “Schön.” Er seufzte als trüge er die Last der Welt auf den Schultern. “Einmal bin ich an einen geraten, das war ein Obdachloser. Die Wünsche waren dementsprechend simpel. Er wollte Geld. Ich hab ihm Geld gegeben. Allerdings hab ich dafür eine Bank ausgeraubt und die Hälfte der Beute war markiert. Sein zweiter Wunsch war, dass er besser dastehen wollte, als irgend so ein Kongressabgeordneter. Also hab ich den für die Öffentlichkeit zu einem pädophilen Mistkerl gemacht und der hat dann Selbstmord begangen. Und als er meinte, er wolle nie mehr frieren, hab ich ihm ein Fell verpasst.”

Trotz allem musste Angel schmunzeln.

“Moment. Da draußen rennt ein Kerl herum, der ein Fell hat? Wie ein Tier?”

Lindsey nickte und grinste etwas.

“Ich fand das witzig. War besser, als ihn zu töten. Hab dafür aber auch eins aufs Dach bekommen. Die Bosse hätten gerne alle Meister tot, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin.”

“Du hast dich widersetzt?”

“So gut ich es eben konnte. Ich lasse mir nicht gerne alles vorschreiben.” Der Flaschengeist zuckte leicht die Schultern. “Gibt natürlich auch die Klassiker unter den Wünschen”, fuhr er unbeirrt fort. “Ganz beliebt: ich will alles in Gold verwandeln können, wenn ich es berühre. Manche Leute lesen echt zu wenig. Wir wissen doch, dass Midas damit nicht glücklich war. Aber hey, immerhin macht mir das die Arbeit leicht. Der Wunsch ist in der Erfüllung schon ein Todesurteil.”

“Darfst du die Leute eigentlich zu ihren Wünschen beraten?”

“Wenn keine kommen, kann ich Anstöße geben, Vorschläge machen. Aber wenn du damit meinst, dass ich ihnen ins Gesicht sagen kann, dass der Wunsch bescheuert ist: Nein.”

“Weil du nicht willst, oder weil du nicht kannst?”

“Ich kann es nicht, wenn ich mich nicht in riesige Schwierigkeiten bringen möchte und meistens will ich es auch gar nicht. Wenn irgendwelche gierigen Leutchen sich totalen Mist wünschen, dann hab ich nicht mal Ambitionen, die davon abzuhalten.”

Angel nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und hielt sich dann mühsam davon ab, noch ein paar Fragen mehr zu stellen. Auf einen womöglich explodierenden Flaschengeist hatte er wahrlich keine Lust.

“Ich bin nicht wie du”, meinte Lindsey leise. “Ich habe zu viele Mistkerle in meinem Leben getroffen. Ich kann nicht mehr an das Gute in allen Menschen glauben. Ich suche auch nicht mehr danach.”

“Wenigstens lag ich dann nicht komplett daneben, was dich angeht”, murmelte Angel gedankenverloren.

“Ach. Und dann war’s doch okay, mich zu killen? Schönen Dank auch. Wenn du sonst nichts mehr brauchst ... ich bin in meiner Flasche.”

Damit verschwand Lindsey und Angel blieb seufzend zurück. Der Flaschengeist war seiner Meinung nach überempfindlich, wenn es um seinen Tod ging.


	8. Kapitel 7

Lindsey erwies sich erneut als absoluter Sturkopf. Er kam nicht mehr zum Vorschein, blieb in seiner Flasche hocken und ließ sich nicht hervorlocken. Natürlich hätte Angel ihm einfach befehlen können, wieder hervorzukommen. Aber aus ihm selbst unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er das nicht.

Auch diesen Tag träumte Angel. Eine Mischung aus Erinnerungen und neuen Elementen. Immer wieder musste er zusehen, wie seine Freunde starben, immer wieder musste er Connor töten, bis er am Ende mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr.

Von Lindsey fehlte jede Spur. Er war nicht in seinem Traum aufgetaucht, hatte ihn nicht beschützt, zurückgeführt, in die Dunkelheit. Nichts.

Angel fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und stöhnte etwas. Der Flaschengeist war wirklich extrem nachtragend.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hände. Sie waren dreckig, blutverkrustet. Er fuhr sich durch die wirren, verfilzten Haare, die viel zu lang waren und betrachtete seine verdreckte Kleidung. Lindsey hatte nichts in die Richtung gesagt, aber Angel war sich sicher, dass er erbärmlich aussah und stank wie einer von Lindseys obdachlosen Meistern. Der Nachteil von seinem Leben in der Kanalisation. Hier gab es keine Dusche.

Seufzend stand Angel auf. Es war ohnehin Zeit, wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen. Er war hungrig. Und wenn er schon draußen unterwegs war, konnte er die Gelegenheit auch nutzen, um in einem kleinen Bach oder See zu baden. Gewässer gab es einige, in seinen Jagdgründen.

“Ich geh raus, Lindsey”, meinte er an die Flasche gewandt. Doch der Flaschengeist reagierte nicht.

***

Noch immer hing Angel seinen Gedanken nach. Lindsey hatte von Entzug gesprochen und er hatte Recht. Hunger rumorte in seinem Magen, warf seine Gedanken durcheinander. Dennoch beschloss Angel, erst einmal ein Bad in einem kleinen See zu nehmen und sich danach auf die Jagd zu begeben.

Ohne Zögern legte er seine Kleidung ab und stieg in das kühle Wasser. Etwas zu kühl. Aber das konnte er nicht ändern und beschloss es deshalb zu ignorieren. Das kalte Wasser half dabei, den Kopf klar zu bekommen. Natürlich wurde er nicht richtig sauber. Dazu hätte er Seife, einen Lappen oder Schwamm und heißes Wasser benötigt. Aber wenigstens den gröbsten Dreck konnte er abwaschen.

Er fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. Die musste er auf jeden Fall wieder kürzen. Bestimmt sah er schrecklich aus. Es waren Tage wie diese, an denen er sich wünschte, ein Spiegelbild zu haben. Seufzend wandte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, aus dem kleinen See hinaus. Fast am Ufer angekommen, erstarrte er.

Im Schatten der Bäume regte sich etwas. Rasch wich Angel zurück ins Wasser. Angestrengt fixierte er den Fleck, an dem er eben noch eine Bewegung gesehen hatte.

“Netter Versuch. Aber ich denke, dir ist klar, dass du davon nicht sauber wirst”, erklang Lindseys Stimme, einen Moment bevor der andere Mann unter den Bäumen hervor trat, in den Mondenschein. “Da bräuchte es schon eine anständige Dusche und Duschgel. Vom Schampoo ganz zu schweigen.”

“Was tust du hier?”

“Nachsehen, was du anstellst.”

“Schön. Du hast es gesehen. Verschwinde wieder.”

“Die langen Haare stehen dir übrigens”, fuhr der Flaschengeist fort, als hätte er Angels Befehl überhaupt nicht gehört. “Na ja. Wenn sie etwas gepflegter wären. Und eigentlich hättest du deine Kleidung zum Baden anbehalten können. Dann wäre die wenigstens auch mal etwas sauberer geworden. Ernsthaft. Die Kluft kannst du doch mittlerweile echt in die Ecke stellen, vor lauter Dreck.”

“Bist du fertig?”

“Nein, noch lange nicht. Aber den Rest erspare ich dir mal, weil ich so ein netter Kerl bin. Und jetzt komm raus, bevor dich noch jemand sieht.”

“Wer sollte mich denn sehen? Hier ist niemand. Außer dir. Also hau ab, dann komm ich auch raus.”

“Eh schon egal. Hab ich vorhin alles schon bewundern können, du Mädchen.”

Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Bewundern, also. Rasch rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung. Schließlich war das nur eine Redewendung und hatte absolut nichts zu bedeuten.

“Dreh dich wenigstens um”, murrte er schlecht gelaunt.

“Wozu? Ich sag doch: Alles schon gesehen.'’

“Damit ich mir einreden kann, dass ich noch so etwas wie Privatsphäre habe. Dreh dich um.”

“Wie du befiehlst.”

Tatsächlich wandte ihm der Mann den Rücken zu und Angel stakste zurück ans Ufer. Erst, als er fast bei Lindsey angekommen war, bemerkte er die Augen am Hinterkopf des Flaschengeists.

“Lindsey!”

Der Mann schüttelte sich vor Lachen und hielt ihm die Kleidung hin. Erst als sich Angel noch immer murrend und knurrend das Hemd überzog, wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

“Wo sind meine Sachen?”

“Du ziehst sie gerade an.” Gab Lindsey lapidar zurück und wandte sich ihm zu.

“Die sind sauber.”

“Keine Ursache.”

Völlig perplex hatte Angel aufgehört, die Knöpfe zu schließen und starrte erneut an sich hinab. Noch überraschter war er, als Lindsey plötzlich zu ihm trat und die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte. Vor allem wunderte es Angel, dass er ihn so gar nicht von sich stoßen konnte.

Langsam schloss Lindsey die Hemdknöpfe, sah dabei auf seine Finger, als müsse er sich schwer konzentrieren.

“Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Angel?”, erkundigte er sich leise.

“Was?” Eigentlich wollte Angel wissen, was zum Teufel der Flaschengeist sich dabei dachte, ihn anzuziehen, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

“Können wir nicht mehr davon reden? Die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen?” Lindseys Hände lagen gegen seine Brust und er blickte zu Angel hoch, mit großen, flehenden Augen.

“Du meinst ...”

Weiter kam Angel nicht. Der andere Mann legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen.

“Ja”, bestätigte Lindsey leise. “Genau das meine ich.”

Wie lange sie so standen, wusste Angel nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen. Ihm wurde nur bewusst, dass er irgendwann schweigend nickte und Lindsey von ihm zurücktrat.

“Gut. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Jagd heute Nacht abblasen, zurück in den Unterschlupf gehen und ich dir dort etwas zu Essen besorge?”

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihn Lindsey per Schleudersitz in Richtung Mond katapultieren, so sehr riss ihn dieser Satz aus seiner Versunkenheit. Der Moment war zerstört, was auch immer das gewesen war. Knurrend meldete sein Magen an, dass Lindseys Vorschlag richtig gut klang.

“Okay, aber ...”

Weiter kam Angel nicht. Die Hand des Flaschengeists lag auf seiner Schulter, noch ehe er seine Worte ausformulieren konnte. Die Welt verschwamm, der Mond verschwand und einen Augenblick später fand er sich in seinem Unterschlupf wieder.

“Schwein?”

Angel nickte knapp und Lindsey streckte die Hand aus. Der Geruch frischen Blutes erfüllte sein Versteck und knurrend stürzte sich Angel auf die Flasche in Lindseys Hand.

***

“Vielleicht solltest du regelmäßiger essen?”

Nachdem er sich wie ein wildes Tier auf die Flasche gestürzt hatte, war es Angel richtig peinlich gewesen. Er hatte das leere Gefäß an Lindsey zurück gegeben, sich mit gesenktem Blick in seine Ecke zurückgezogen und dort saß er, noch immer nicht in der Lage, dem anderen Mann in die Augen zu blicken.

“Ich meine ... ist doch kein Wunder, wenn du kurz vorm Verhungern bist ...”

Verwirrt fragte sich Angel, warum Lindsey so schrecklich freundlich und unterstützend war. Er hatte keine Minute gezögert, seinen Mord in Auftrag zu geben und stichelte oft genug in der Vergangenheit herum, um dem anderen Mann eins auszuwischen. Sein Verhalten gerade war der beste Nährboden für Sticheleien, doch Lindsey nutzte ihn nicht.

“Warum bist du so freundlich?”, erkundigte er sich leise und hob etwas den Blick.

Lindsey verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Angel sah deutlich, wie er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste und das Zucken seiner Wangen teilte ihm mit, dass Lindsey die Zähne hart aufeinanderbiss. Ganz offensichtlich war das eine Frage, die er nicht beantworten wollte, warum auch immer.

“Schön. Dann sag es mir nicht.”

Angel ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken und starrte düstere Löcher in die Luft. Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte.

“Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau”, durchbrach Lindsey irgendwann das Schweigen. “Es ist nur ... Es ist einfach nicht richtig, weißt du? Dass du dich hier unten verkriechst, weit weg von allen Menschen. Das bist nicht du.”

“Hat doch damit nichts zu tun. Deswegen musst du auch nicht so überfreundlich sein.”

“Warum ist es dir so schrecklich zuwider, wenn ich nett bin? Passt das nicht in dein Weltbild?”, fauchte Lindsey gereizt. Doch ehe Angel antworten konnte, verschwand der junge Mann in seiner Flasche.

“Ach komm schon, Lindsey. Das ist nicht fair. Du machst mir einen Vorwurf und verschwindest, noch ehe ich das richtigstellen kann. Das ist doch kindisch!”

Selbstverständlich bekam er keine Reaktion.

Ja. Warum war es ihm eigentlich so zuwider? Die Frage fand Angel durchaus berechtigt. Und da er sonst nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss er, darüber nachzudenken. Natürlich hätte er Lindsey auch einfach wieder aus seiner Flasche befehlen können. Aber vermutlich hätte das keinen Sinn gemacht.

Nach langem Grübeln kam Angel schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass es gar nichts mit Lindsey zu tun hatte. Er konnte allgemein nicht begreifen, warum Lindsey oder sonst jemand freundlich zu ihm sein sollte. Der Vampir war der festen Überzeugung, dass er es überhaupt nicht verdiente. Das war auch schon das ganze Problem.

***

Angel schreckte aus seinen grausamen Träumen hoch und rieb sich irritiert die schmerzende Wange.

“Endlich wach?” Sarkasmus schlug ihm entgegen und verwirrt blinzelte er mehrfach, ehe er Lindsey direkt in das wütende Gesicht starrte.

“Was soll das?”

“Du hast hier wieder Lärm geschlagen. Aber so richtig. Und nachdem du mich ja nicht mehr reinlässt, war das die einzige Möglichkeit, um das Geschrei zu beenden.”

“Nicht mehr reinlassen? Was soll das jetzt wieder ...”

“Das hatten wir doch schon”, unterbrach Lindsey barsch. “Abwehrmechanismus? Du wirfst mich aktiv raus? Ich brauche ewig, um durchzudringen, weil du mich in irgendwelche dunklen Winkel schickst oder mir allerhand Gegner entgegenstellst?”

“Ich mache doch gar nichts!”, erboste sich Angel wütend. Dass Lindsey ihn erneut beschuldigte, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, nervte ihn gewaltig.

“Vielleicht nicht bewusst. Aber du machst es.” Lindsey seufzte und hockte sich auf die Fersen. “Ich hatte wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit. Nicht weit von hier treiben sich Menschen herum. Du wurdest zu laut.”

“Ich bin müde”, murrte Angel. “Lass mich einfach schlafen.”

“Und weiterbrüllen? Dass die Leute aufmerksam werden und hier runter kommen, damit du sie verspeisen kannst? Verdammt noch mal, Angel. Du hast gesagt, du kannst nicht in die Nähe von Menschen. Ich versuche dir doch nur zu helfen.”

“Und du siehst keine andere Möglichkeit, als mich vom Schlafen abzuhalten?”

“Doch, sehe ich. Aber die wird dir noch viel weniger gefallen, also versuch ich es gar nicht erst.”

“Was wäre das?"

Lindsey seufzte schwer.

“Mich reinlassen?”, schlug er schließlich vor.

“Huh?” Angel blinzelte verwirrt. “Ich kann dir nicht folgen.”

“Also pass auf. Wenn du schläfst, schaltest du auf Abwehr, dann komm ich nicht mehr an dich ran. Aber wenn du dir dessen bewusst bist, dass ich gerade dabei bin, in deinen Kopf zu gehen, dann kannst du es bewusst zulassen und das ganze Problem wäre gelöst.”

“Dich reinlassen. Klar. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!”

“Genau.” Lindsey lächelte traurig und richtete sich auf. “Bleib wach, zumindest bis die Typen mit ihrer Arbeit fertig und wieder außer Hörweite sind.”

Lindsey zog sich in seine Flasche zurück und Angel blieb einsam auf seinem Lager hocken und grübelte über Lindseys Worte nach. Der Flaschengeist hatte verletzt geklungen. Aber wie sollte er Lindsey vertrauen können? Nach allem, was er von dem Mann von ihrer ersten Begegnung an gesehen hatte, war er alles andere als vertrauenswürdig. Natürlich war viel Zeit vergangen. Mehr als ein halbes Leben. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Lindsey jetzt ein Greis oder womöglich gar nicht mehr am Leben. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt, um über sein Leben nachzudenken, vor allem, wenn er seit seinem Tod in dieser Flasche steckte. Aber das bedeutete nicht zwangsläufig, dass er das auch gemacht , seine Fehler erkannt oder seine Einstellung geändert hatte.

Seufzend ließ Angel den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen. Einen gefühlten Wimpernschlag später fuhr er wieder hoch. Er war erneut eingenickt, diesmal jedoch aufgewacht, noch ehe der Traum so richtig begonnen hatte. Der Vampir versuchte die Müdigkeit abzuwerfen und stand auf. Ruhelos tigerte er in dem engen Raum auf und ab.

Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin. Angel fühlte sich wie ein Gefangener, ein Tier im Käfig. Er wagte nicht, den Unterschlupf zu verlassen., aus Angst, doch irgendwelchen Menschen über den Weg zu laufen. Trotz Bewegung wurde die Müdigkeit immer schlimmer.

Was hatte Lindsey gesagt? Die Senior Partner waren für seine andauernden Albträume verantwortlich. Vielleicht waren sie auch daran Schuld, dass er so extrem viel schlief und ständig müde war. Aber was sie damit bezwecken wollten, war Angel nicht klar.

“Hey, Lindsey.” Angel seufzte etwas. “Komm bitte raus.”

Er wartete einen Augenblick und tatsächlich stieg der ihm mittlerweile so bekannte Rauch aus der Flasche auf. Ohne Knall- und Schimmereffekt. Vor Tagen hatte er sich deswegen einmal bei Lindsey erkundigt, der ihm lachend erklärt hatte, das wären nur ‚Special Effects‘ für den ersten Auftritt und eigentlich völlig unnötig.

“Was denn, was denn? Eine Bitte anstelle eines Befehls? Geht es dir gut, Angel?”

“Nein”, gab Angel unumwunden zurück.

“Oh.” Die ehrliche Antwort schien den Flaschengeist zu überrumpeln. “Ahm ... Okay. Womit kann ich dienen?”

“Liegt es an den Senior Partnern, dass ich so viel Schlafe?”

“Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass du dich nicht anständig entspannen oder ausruhen kannst, wenn du schläfst”, gab Lindsey zurück. “Und vielleicht hat diese ständige Rumhockerei auch etwas damit zu tun. Ich meine, ernsthaft, Angel. Was machst du den ganzen Tag oder vielmehr die ganze Nacht? Du gehst kaum nach draußen, außer wenn du dir alle paar Tage etwas zu Essen besorgen musst, du hast hier keine Bücher, keine Musik, nicht einmal Block und Stift ... Womit verbringst du all deine Zeit?”

“Mit Nachdenken.”

“Oh Gott. Bitte. Lass das bleiben. Da kommt doch in den seltensten Fällen etwas Gutes bei raus.” Theatralisch warf Lindsey die Arme in die Luft.

“Sehr witzig.” Angel drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Wieso hatte er eigentlich darüber nachgedacht, Lindsey eine Chance zu geben und ihm zu vertrauen?

“Gott, bist du empfindlich. War das alles, weswegen du mich herbestellt hast?”

“Ja.”

“Das ist eine Lüge.”

Angel konnte hören, dass der andere Mann grinste und verabscheute ihn gleich noch ein bisschen mehr.

“Du willst schlafen”, stellte Lindsey weiterhin fest. “Dir fallen beim herumrennen schon die Augen zu.”

“Ich höre keine Menschen. Ich denke, die Gefahr ist vorüber”, murrte Angel. “Ich leg mich jetzt hin.”

“Lass mich dir helfen.” Lindseys Hand lag auf seiner Schulter. Sanft, bestärkend.

Langsam drehte sich Angel nach dem anderen Mann um. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam und flehend an. Mit gesenktem Blick und einem Schulterzucken gab Angel alle Bedenken auf.

“Wie?”, erkundigte er sich leise.

***

“Hey, zum Einschlafen ist es noch zu früh.” Barsch schüttelte ihn Lindsey an der Schulter und Angel riss die Augen auf. Der Flaschengeist flog quer durch den Unterschlupf und prallte hart gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

“Verdammt. Das wollte ich nicht!”, entfuhr es Angel und er wollte sofort aufstehen und nach dem anderen Mann sehen.

“Schon okay.” Lindsey rappelte sich hoch, klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Kleidung und kam wieder zu ihm. “Du bist so stur, dass du dir selbst nicht recht geben willst. Irgendwie ist das witzig.”

“Ja, ich lach mich tot.”

“Du bist schon tot”, belehrte ihn Lindsey grinsend. “Und jetzt schusch. Leg dich wieder hin und entspann dich. Stell dir einen Raum vor, egal was das für ein Raum ist. Meinetwegen auch ne Wiese. Irgendwas, wo du dich wohlfühlen kannst.”

Angel nickte und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. Erneut versuchte er, sich einen Ort zu denken, an dem er sich wohlfühlen konnte. Keine allzu leichte Aufgabe, wie ihm rasch klar wurde.

“Es geht nicht.” Seufzend schlug er die Augen auf. “Egal was ich mir vorstelle, ich fühle mich immer unwohl. Überall hängen so viele negative Erinnerungen dran. Sogar, wenn ich mir eine Wiese irgendwo vorstelle, ist das negativ. Dann denke ich an Sonnenschein und da ist er plötzlich. Sonne bedeutet Gefahr, Tod und schon fühle ich mich wieder unwohl. Es geht nicht, verdammt.”

“Okay. Dann versuch es mit Leere. Du erinnerst dich, wohin ich dich aus deinem Traum gebracht habe? Leerer Raum, nichts als Dunkelheit ... Du hast dort ausruhen können. Vielleicht verbindet dein stures Gehirn damit etwas positives. Probier es mal damit.”

Angel konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass er sich im Nichts wohlfühlen könnte, aber er nickte gehorsam und schloss erneut die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an den Ort, daran, dass er dort mit Lindsey gewesen war, der ihn mehr oder weniger in den Armen gehalten hatte, wie ein kleines Kind. Daran, dass er dort so ruhig und friedlich geschlafen hatte und keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Gefahren haben musste.

“Okay. Du hast den nächsten Schritt gleich mitgemacht. Jetzt bleib aber ruhig und katapultier mich nicht wieder gegen die Wand. Das macht keinen Spaß”, drang Lindseys Stimme in seine Gedanken. Irritiert öffnete Angel die Augen. Ganz vorsichtig blinzelte er und fand sich genau dort und vor allem genau so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte: In einem leeren Raum, an einem Ort, an dem es nichts gab. Außer ihm und Lindsey und der hielt ihn sanft in den Armen.

“Was zum ...” Angel fuhr hoch.

Lautes Krachen und Keuchen. Der Vampir schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und öffnete dann wirklich die Augen. Wieder lag Lindsey an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

“Was hab ich gesagt, huh?”

“Tut mir leid ... es war nur ...”

“Ja, schon klar.” Lindsey setzte sich auf, machte aber keine Anstalten, wieder zu ihm zu kommen.

Irritiert blickte Angel zu dem Flaschengeist hinüber. Zuvor hatte er ihm noch erklärt, dass es leichter wäre, wenn er ihn berühren konnte, um eine Verbindung herzustellen oder so. War das nur eine Lüge gewesen und er konnte seinen kleinen Zaubertrick ebenso gut von dort drüben ausführen?

“Guck mich nicht an, wie ein begossener Pudel”, murrte Lindsey. “Ich gebe auf.”

“Was? Aber ...”

“Wie oft willst du mich denn noch gegen die Wand katapultieren?”, schnauzte ihn Lindsey wütend an. “Meinst du, die Flugstunden machen mir Spaß? Denkst du, ich habe überhaupt kein Schmerzempfinden, nur weil ich ein Flaschengeist bin?"

“Aber als ich dich das erste Mal angreifen wollte, warst du auch plötzlich verschwunden. Du kannst doch ... umschalten, oder so.”

“Umschalten? So denkst du dir das? Nein, das geht nicht so leicht. Ich brauche zumindest einen Moment, um von körperlich anwesend auf Geist umzuschalten. Das geht nicht innerhalb der einen Sekunde, in der ich fliegen lerne.”

“Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht ...”

“Ja sicher.” Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und stellte ein Bein auf. Den Arm locker über das Knie drapiert wirkte er lässig und entspannt.

Das nervte Angel. Wirklich.


	9. Kapitel 8

“Ich war nur ... überrascht.” Angel war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er sich entschuldigen wollte, oder ob er nur nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, um Lindsey zu sich zu locken, zu einem weiteren Versuch. Dem siebten, wie ihm durchaus bewusst war.

“Schon klar.”

“Was soll das heißen?”

“Dass mir schon klar ist, dass du überrascht warst, dich vielleicht sogar erschrocken hast. Ich war es absolut nicht.”

“Warum nicht?”

“Überleg mal.” Lindsey seufzte. “Seit Jahren hältst du dich von allem und jedem fern. Keine Nähe, keine Berührung. Vermutlich wäre es völlig egal, wer dir hier gegenüberstehen würde. Deine Seele lechzt nach Nähe, dein Körper nach Berührung. Dass die Situation für dich gefühlsmäßig am angenehmsten und sichersten war, ist da doch überhaupt kein Wunder.”

“Ja, richtig”, murmelte Angel abwesend. Aber so ganz sicher war er sich nicht, dass es überhaupt nichts mit Lindsey selbst zu tun hatte. Auch wenn es ihm extrem unangenehm war, das zu denken und er die Variante des anderen Mannes viel besser fand.

“Mir ist es egal”, fuhr Lindsey fort. “Wenn es für dich angenehm ist, dann hol mich in der Situation rein. Ist mir wurst, ob ich dich in den Armen halte. Von mir aus können wir in deinem Kopf nackt sein und wild herumknutschen. Solange es mich davor bewahrt, gegen die Wand zu klatschen, ist mir das einerlei. Für mich ist nur wichtig, dass du entspannst und mich nicht rausschleuderst.”

“Ich würde niemals ...”

“Ich sag ja nur. Von mir hörst du keine Beschwerden, ganz egal, was da passiert. Das ist wie ein Traum. Nur bitte: Schmeiß mich nicht wieder raus. Ich bin’s langsam leid und mir tun die Knochen weh.”

“Ich finde es nach wie vor seltsam, dass ein Geist Schmerz verspürt.”

“Flaschengeist. Dass kannst du mit deinen normalen Geistern sowieso nicht vergleichen und ich spüre sehr wohl etwas. Verdammt viel sogar.”

Angel gähnte und fuhr sich angespannt mit der Hand über die Augen.

“Ein letzter Versuch?”, bat er leise. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass es ihm auch egal war, in welcher Situation er Lindsey in seinen Kopf holte. Solange der ihn nur davor bewahren konnte, erneut seinen Sohn töten zu müssen oder Zeuge zu werden, wie seine Freunde starben.

“Aber wirklich der letzte”, murrte Lindsey und stand tatsächlich auf. “Und ich warne dich. Wenn du mir noch mal wehtust, geh ich in meine Flasche und bleib dort.”

Angel musste lächeln.

“Kannst du gar nicht. Wenn ich es dir befehle, musst du ja doch wieder raus kommen.”

Lindsey knurrte und murmelt irgendetwas. Angel konnte die Worte jedoch nicht verstehen. Der Tonfall klang alles andere als freundlich. Das war auch schon alles, was er ausmachen konnte.

Erneut ging Lindsey neben ihm auf die Knie.

“Ich warne dich”, murrte er missmutig.

“Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab’s verstanden.”

Abermals ließ sich Angel auf seinem Lager nieder und schloss die Augen. Er spürte deutlich Lindseys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da blinzelte er und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich wieder in diesem Nichts war. Und erneut war Lindsey bei ihm. Dicht bei ihm.

“Angel.” Der Tonfall des anderen Mannes war warnend.

“Ich weiß.” Der Vampir musste sich anstrengen, um seinen ersten Impuls niederzukämpfen. Aber am Ende gelang es ihm. Er entspannte erneut, ungeachtet der reichlich seltsamen Situation, in der er sich wiedergefunden hatte.

“Gut.” Lindsey nickte langsam. “Geht doch.” Er zwinkerte ihm zu, machte allerdings keine Anstalten, ihn loszulassen.

“Und jetzt?”, erkundigte sich Angel argwöhnisch.

“Jetzt? Wie wäre es mit einem Bett?”

Angel spürte etwas weiches unter sich und lag plötzlich auf einem breiten Bett. Verwirrt blinzelte er und richtete den Blick dann zurück in Lindseys Gesicht.

“Ich dachte ...”

“Scht. Schlaf einfach, Angel. Du bist sicher.” Lindsey lächelte. Ermutigend, bekräftigend.

Angel nickte schwach und schloss die Augen. Langsam driftete er davon, in Ruhe, Leere. Kurz bevor er ganz wegdriftete, spürte er, dass Lindsey seine Haltung änderte und sich neben ihn legte. Seltsamerweise fand er diese Empfindung richtig beruhigend und angenehm.

***

Als Angel erwachte, war Lindsey noch immer neben ihm. Sie lagen beide auf dem Lager, eng zusammengekuschelt. Lindsey lag hinter ihm, an seinen Rücken geschmiegt, den Arm um ihn gelegt. Der Vampir schluckte. Er wollte aus dieser seltsamen Lage raus. Sofort.

Ganz vorsichtig versuchte er, sich wegzuschieben. Doch da war die Wand im Weg.

“Na? Wieder wach?” Scheinbar hatte Lindsey seine Bewegung bemerkt.

“Ja.”

“Schön.”

Angel rechnete damit, dass Lindsey ihn losließ und aufstand. Er wartete nur darauf. Doch nichts geschah.

“Du kannst mich dann loslassen”, murrte er genervt.

Lachen erklang an seinem Rücken und Lindseys Griff wurde etwas fester, presste sie noch enger aneinander.

“Hey! Lass mich endlich los.”

“Angel! Ich mache gar nichts. Das bist du. Du träumst noch immer.”

“Was? Blödsinn. Ich ... Nein.”

“Doch. Wirklich. Interessanterweise hast du es im Schlaf geschafft, mich halb auszusperren.”

“Was?”

Lindsey lachte erneut.

“Hey, besser als gegen die Wand zu fliegen. Aber nicht wirklich angenehm. Ganz bestimmt nicht meine erste Wahl ...”

“Wovon redest du, verdammt noch mal?”

“Ich bin hier. Ich kann mich offenbar noch mit dir unterhalten, aber ....” Lindsey lachte leise. “Du hast einen Teil von mir ausgeschlossen. Nämlich den Teil, der Einfluss nehmen konnte, auf die Umwelt. Den Teil, der meine Magie und Macht ausmacht. Offenbar bin ich dir zu gefährlich, wenn ich komplett bin, also hast du mich zerteilt. Und im Moment ...”

Angel wand sich etwas, bis er einen Blick auf Lindsey werfen konnte.

“Im Moment bestimmst du so ziemlich alles. Sogar, was ich mache. Nur mein Mundwerk hast du offenbar nicht im Griff.” Lindsey grinste bis über beide Ohren.

“W...Was? Aber .. Ich bin wach. Wir sind zurück im Unterschlupf und ...”

“Nein, sind wir nicht. Du schläfst noch immer. Das ist ein Traum, Angel. In Wirklichkeit sitze ich neben dir. Im Moment bin ich tatsächlich an zwei Orten zugleich. Sehr irritierend, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.”

“Aber ... Wie werd ich jetzt wach?”

“Du musst es wollen.”

“Das tue ich.”

“Nein, tust du nicht. Sonst wären wir nicht mehr hier. Aber langsam wird es wirklich Zeit zum Aufwachen, Dornröschen. Ich könnte dir ja eine Ohrfeige verpassen ...”

“Untersteh dich!” Lindseys Griff lockerte sich und Angel konnte sich endlich daraus befreien. Er richtete sich auf und starrte auf den anderen Mann hinunter, der noch immer neben ihm lag.

“Will aber nicht mehr hier bleiben”, murrte Lindsey missmutig. “Fühlt sich ganz beschissen an, überhaupt keine Kontrolle zu haben.”

Angel musste grinsen. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, einen kontrolllosen Lindsey vor sich zu haben. Das hatte gewiss seine Vorteile.

“Och. Fühlst du dich ausgeliefert?”

“Angel, das ist nicht lustig!”, murrte Lindsey und verzog das Gesicht. “Ich bin oft genug jeglicher Kontrolle beraubt und kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Musst du das Spiel jetzt auch noch spielen? Als Dank, dass ich versuche, dir zu helfen, oder was?”

“Was meinst du damit?"

“Ich reiß mir hier Arme und Beine aus, in dem Versuch, dir zu helfen und zum Dank ...”

“Nicht das”, unterbrach ihn Angel streng. “Was meinst du damit, dass du oft genug keine Kontrolle hast und nichts dagegen unternehmen kannst?”

“Angel ... Bitte.”

“Dann sag nicht so was, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich nachfrage. Und jetzt raus damit.”

Lindsey sah ihn noch einen Augenblick länger an. Dann schloss er die Augen, bewegte sich sonst aber keinen Millimeter.

Angel erinnerte sich, dass er gesagt hatte, dass im Moment alles in seiner Macht stünde und konnte nur vermuten, dass sich Lindsey jetzt von ihm weggedreht hätte, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Da er aber keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, wandte er sich etwas ab und starrte den andern Mann nicht mehr so eindringlich an.

“Jetzt spuck es endlich aus.”

“Ich kann nicht Nein sagen”, meinte Lindsey schließlich leise. “Wenn sich ein Meister etwas wünscht, kann ich nicht beschließen, den Wunsch zu ignorieren. Ich muss ihn erfüllen, verstehst du?”

“Das Konzept verstehe ich, denke ich. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was das mit Kontrolllosigkeit oder sonstigem zu tun hat.”

“Hat alles damit zu tun.” Lindsey seufzte. “Bin ein hübscher Bengel”, murmelte er leise.

“Bitte?”

“Das haben einige meiner tollen Meister gesagt.” Der Mann seufzte erneut. “Kannst du jetzt einfach mal aufwachen, damit ich wieder ich selbst sein kann? Bitte, Angel.”

“Erst wenn du mir das erklärt hast.”

“Verdammter Mistkerl. Du genießt das auch noch, nicht wahr? Kleiner, wehrloser Lindsey. Kein Entkommen, kein Entrinnen, keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr. Schönen Dank auch.”

“Was ist passiert?”, bohrte Angel weiter. Es musste wirklich was Schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn Lindsey sich derartig dagegen sträubte.

“Sex, okay?”, gab Lindsey mit bissigem Tonfall zurück. “Die meisten denken sich die wildesten Wünsche aus, aber manche sind da etwas dumm. Die können nicht über ihren Horizont hinaus und wünschen sich das, was ihnen am naheliegensten scheint.”

Nur langsam dämmerte Angel, was Lindsey da sagte.

“Du meinst ...”

“Sie könnten sich eine Orgie mit zehn Models wünschen, aber nein, ich stehe direkt vor ihnen, ich seh niedlich aus, also wollen sie mich vögeln.”

“Autsch.” Angel lugte vorsichtig über die Schulter zu Lindsey hinab. “Wie oft ist das passiert?”

“Kommt öfter vor, als mir lieb ist”, murrte Lindsey missmutig.

“Das tut mir leid. Wirklich.”

“Ja sicher.” Lindsey schnaubte. “Angel?”

“Ja?”

“Ich hasse dich. Und das meine ich absolut ernst.”

Aufzuwachen war leichter gewesen, als Angel im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte. Nachdem er sich der Tatsache bewusst geworden war, dass er noch schlief und wach werden wollte, hatte er nur einen Augenblick später tatsächlich die Augen aufgeschlagen.

Nach mehr als 24 Stunden Schlaf am Stück war er ausgeruht, wach und etwas besorgt, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Über das Gespräch in seinem Traum oder die Vorkommnisse und das Gekuschel, redeten sie nicht. Allgemein redeten sie nur über Belangloses, in den darauffolgenden Tagen.

Lindsey sorgte dafür, dass er nie wirklich hungrig wurde und nach diesem ersten, ziemlich wirren Versuch, konnte ihn Lindsey auch später ohne große Probleme in den traumlosen Schlaf führen und vor den Albträumen der Senior Partner bewahren.

Eine Woche verlief ereignislos. Doch als Angel diesmal sein Mahl beendet hatte, stand Lindsey plötzlich vor ihm und klatschte in die Hände.

“Auf, auf. Beweg die alten Knochen. Wir gehen raus.”

“Was?”

“Komm schon, Angel. Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang. Ich sage nicht, dass du jetzt sofort losziehen und Menschen retten musst. Ich sage nicht einmal, dass sie dich übermäßig interessieren müssen, aber du musst da mal wieder hoch. In die große, böse Welt.”

“Ich will aber nicht. Was ist, wenn der Vampir durchkommt? Was ist, wenn ...”

“Ausreden. Sollte das wirklich passieren, kann ich dich da sofort rausholen. Niemand muss verletzt werden. Probier es wenigstens. Tu mir den Gefallen.”

“Ich glaube, du warst mir sympathischer, als du noch gegen die Menschheit warst und versucht hast, mir das Handwerk zu legen”, murrte Angel missmutig.

Lindsey lachte nur.

***

Angel war tatsächlich nervös wie ein kleiner Junge, als sie am frühen Abend aus der Kanalisation krochen. Lindsey hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sauber war und anständige Kleidung trug, die nicht völlig zerfleddert war. So würde er nicht weiter auffallen. Die Haare trug er im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst.

“Ganz ruhig.” Lindsey hielt sich dicht an seiner Seite. “Konzentrier dich nicht darauf, wovor du Angst hast. Lass dich einfach überraschen.”

“Sehr witzig”, murrte Angel missmutig. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange das dauert, bis ich mich davon erhole, wenn ich hier doch jemanden töte? Ewig. Ich seh jetzt noch die Gesichter der drei Kerle vor mir, die ich vor über 60 Jahren abgemurkst habe.”

“Du bist nicht allein.” Lindsey blieb stehen und hielt ihn am Unterarm zurück. “Ich bin hier, Angel. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas passiert. Das verspreche ich dir.”

Auch wenn Angel noch immer nicht verstand, warum es Lindsey so schrecklich wichtig war, nickte er. Die Aussage des Flaschengeists, dass er das alles machte, um die Senior Partner zu ärgern machte durchaus Sinn, aber Angel konnte ihm nach wie vor nicht so wirklich vertrauen.

“Jetzt komm.” Lindsey nickte in Richtung der Gasse, die sich vor ihnen auftat.

Angel schluckte und setzte sich zögerlich in Bewegung. Immer wieder sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, zuckte des öfteren zusammen. Eigentlich zuckte er bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. Autos, die weiter vorne auf der größeren Straße vorbei fuhren, Gespräche von Passanten, die zu ihnen in die Seitengasse drangen, das Bellen eines Hundes in einiger Entfernung, Musik, die aus einer Bar zu ihnen klang.

“Ich kann das nicht, Lindsey.” Angel blieb stehen und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Hätte er einen Herzschlag besessen, er war sich sicher, dass sein Puls aktuell mit mehr als 200 Schlägen pro Minute rasen würde.

“Hey, hey, hey. Ganz ruhig, Angel. Es ist in Ordnung. Bleiben wir ein Weilchen hier. Entspann dich. Es ist niemand in der Nähe, im Moment. Keine Gefahr.”

Stimmen erklangen, wurden lauter. Angel zitterte etwas.

“Lindsey ... Das sind Menschen ... Die kommen hierher.”

“Sie sind noch lange nicht hier. Bleib ruhig. Vermutlich gehen sie an der Gasse vorbei.”

Irgendetwas schaltete um, der Vampir übernahm und er wollte Jagen. Mit einem lauten Knurren drückte sich Angel von der Wand weg und wollte zum Ausgang der Gasse, doch starke Hände hielten ihn fest, schmetterten ihn erneut mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

“Nein, Angel. Konzentrier dich. Du kannst das. Komm schon. Du hast dich tagein tagaus mit Menschen umgeben und keinen von ihnen getötet. Erinnere dich.”

Angel knurrte nur noch mehr, kämpfte gegen Lindseys Griff an, wehrte sich nach Kräften. Er wollte frei sein, jagen. Lindsey war zu stark und das machte ihn wütend.

“Wach endlich auf! Komm zurück. Das bist nicht du, verdammt. Streng dich mal ein bisschen an!”

Angel hielt einen Moment inne. Als sich der Griff seines Gegners etwas lockerte, riss er sich frei und raste die Gasse entlang, auf die Menschen zu.

Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen die Wand und wurde zurückgeschleudert. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landete er auf dem Boden und schlug sich dabei heftig den Kopf an. Irritiert sah sich Angel um. Der Nachthimmel war verschwunden. Er war umgeben von Beton.

“Wow. Das ist schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte”, murmelte Lindsey und schüttelte den Kopf. “Was ist nur aus dir geworden?” Er ging neben Angel in die Knie und sah nachdenklich auf ihn herab.

“Ein Monster”, gab Angel niedergeschlagen zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite. Er wollte einfach weg sein. Nicht mehr existieren. Vielleicht sogar tot sein. Nur nicht mehr das sein, wozu er geworden war. Eine reißende Bestie, die sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

“Was ein paar Jahre Isolation und back to the roots nicht alles anstellen können.” Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich hinter Angel nieder. Sanft legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Hey, das war ein erster Versuch. Du kannst das rückgängig machen. Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber es ist möglich. Ganz bestimmt.”

***

In der Theorie war es das vielleicht, die Praxis gestaltete sich für Angel extrem schwierig. Jeden Abend drängte ihn Lindsey zu einem neuen Versuch und er ließ sich nach draußen locken. Dabei war ihm nicht einmal klar, warum er sich das antat.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Woche gelang es ihm immerhin, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, so lange er genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Menschen hatte. Zusammen mit Lindsey hielt er sich meist in der Gasse auf, beobachtete die Leute, die an ihnen vorbeigingen. Wenn sie später zurück im Versteck waren, war Angel jedes Mal wie erschlagen. Die ganze Sache war für ihn anstrengender, als er gedacht hatte.

Als sie wieder einmal draußen waren, lockte ihn Lindsey mit viel Geduld und Zuspruch aus der Gasse hervor. Sie gingen die Straße entlang, passierten einige Gruppen von Jugendlichen auf dem Weg in eine Bar. Angel war stolz auf sich und er musste zugeben, dass Lindsey recht gehabt hatte: Es wurde leichter.

Sie gingen in einen nahegelegenen Park, wo sich am Abend nur noch wenige Leute aufhielten. Zumindest wollte ihn der Flaschengeist nicht gleich noch in eine Bar zerren. Dafür war Angel dankbar.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf eine Parkbank sinken. Lindsey tat es ihm gleich.

“Was machen wir hier?”, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile leise.

“Nichts. Ist nur bequemer, hier zu sitzen und Leute zu beobachten, als immer in der kleinen Gasse im Schatten zu stehen.”

“Du führst doch etwas im Schilde.”

“Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich versuche nur, dich mal langsam dazu zu bringen, dich wieder etwas normaler zu verhalten. In der Kanalisation rumhocken oder sich in einer kleinen Seitengasse verstecken, ist nicht normal, Angel.”

“Ach halt doch die Klappe.” Angel wandte den Blick in die andere Richtung. Lindsey sollte nicht sehen, dass er schmunzelte.

Ein Jogger lief an ihnen vorbei und blickte zu ihnen herüber. Angel nickte ihm grüßend zu. In einiger Entfernung konnte er Musik vernehmen. Einige Jugendliche mussten irgendwo in der Nähe mit einem tragbaren CD-Player herumsitzen. Er konnte ihr Stimmgewirr hören. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr alle Konzentration brauchte, um nicht aufzuspringen und dem nächsten Menschen nachzustellen, konnte er es tatsächlich genießen, einfach nur hier zu sitzen und das Leben an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

Ein Schrei durchbrach seine Gedanken. Angels Kopf wirbelte in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Auch Lindsey war aufgesprungen und starrte zwischen die Bäume.

“Wir sollten gehen”, flüsterte er.

Ein weiterer Schrei. Ein Hilferuf. Es war eine weibliche Stimme und sie klang sehr panisch.

“Sollten wir nicht nachsehen?” Unsicher wanderten Angels Augen zwischen Lindsey und den Bäumen hin und her.

“Keine gute Idee.” Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. “Zu früh.”

“Aber wir können doch nicht einfach so tun, als hätten wir ...”

Ein panisches Kreischen stoppte Angels Satz und ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte er zwischen die Bäume.

“Verdammt! Angel!”

Der Vampir ignorierte Lindseys Ruf und preschte zwischen den Bäumen und ein paar niedrigen Büschen hindurch. Plötzlich stand er vor zwei Menschen. Ein Mann, maskiert, mit einem Messer bewaffnet und eine Frau, die den Rücken gegen einen Baum gepresst hatte. Sie war eingeklemmt zwischen dem Baum und ihrem Angreifer. Das Messer lag an ihrem Hals, bereit, ihr Leben beim nächsten Schrei zu beenden. Sie wimmerte etwas.

Angel knurrte und der Mann warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

“Verschwinde, Mann. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen”, fauchte ihn der Mann an. “Hau ab, bevor ich dich aufschlitze.”

“Wirklich?” Angel dachte nicht weiter nach. Er stürzte sich auf den Gauner, entwaffnete ihn ohne Mühe und brach ihm bei der Gelegenheit gleich noch das Handgelenk. Der Mann jaulte auf und strauchelte zurück. Doch Angel war noch nicht mit ihm fertig. Er sah rot. Er wollte töten.

“Angel, nein!” Starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, zogen ihn zurück. “Verschwindet hier. Beide!”

“Nein! Ich werde ihn ...”

“Nein, wirst du nicht”, raunte ihm Lindsey zu. “Verschwinde endlich”, raunte er den Maskierten an, der sich daraufhin auf die Beine kämpfte und losstolperte.

Erneut versuchte Angel, sich loszureißen, doch Lindsey war zu stark. Er schleuderte ihn gegen den nächsten Baum und verstellte ihm den Weg. Der Vampir hörte die Stimme des Mannes, doch er konnte den Worten keine Bedeutung zuordnen. Weiterhin versuchte er, sich loszureißen und dem Verletzten nachzustellen.

Plötzlich drängte sich Lindsey fest gegen ihn und noch ehe Angel wusste, was gerade passierte, spürte er Lippen, die sich fest auf die seinen pressten. Irritiert riss er die Augen auf und versuchte Lindsey von sich zu schieben. Die Welt um ihn verschwamm.


	10. Kapitel 9

Der Baum war der kalten Betonwand seines Unterschlupfs gewichen. Der Geruch von muffiger, abgestandener Luft ersetzte den lieblichen Duft von jungem Gras und Blumen.

Angel war nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass er den Kuss mittlerweile erwiderte, bis sich Lindsey plötzlich von seinen Lippen losriss und zurückwich. Weit aufgerissene, blaue Augen starrten ihn einen Augenblick an und verschwanden dann in weißlichem Rauch.

Zu verwirrt, um zu reagieren, blieb Angel einfach stehen, gegen die kalte Wand gelehnt und fragte sich, was passiert war. Er erinnerte sich an die Schreie und dass er hingestürmt war, um dem Opfer zu helfen. Der Rest war verschwommen, nicht greifbar. Bis auf den Kuss, von dem Angel keine Ahnung hatte, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Weitaus verstörender fand der Vampir allerdings, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er davon halten sollte und wie er sich fühlte. Sein Verstand sagte, dass er wütend auf Lindsey sein sollte, für die Aktion. Aber das war er nicht. Gerne hätte er gewusst, warum Lindsey ihn geküsst hatte, fragen wollte er ihn allerdings nicht. Er entschloss sich lieber dazu, die ganze Aktion zu ignorieren und zu den Akten zu legen. Was auch immer das gewesen war.

Den Rest der Nacht schlug er sich mit Nachdenken um die Ohren, wobei er ganz gezielt versuchte, nicht über diesen Abend nachzugrübeln, sondern über alles andere. Lindsey blieb in seiner Flasche, weshalb auch immer. Erst gegen Morgen, als die Sonne längst über der Stadt aufgegangen war, gab Angel auf und legte sich auf sein Lager.

“Lindsey?”, erkundigte er sich zögerlich in die Stille des Unterschlupfs. “Ist schon spät, werd mal versuchen zu schlafen.” Angel zögerte, wartete. Nichts geschah. Lindsey schien nicht bereit, heute aus seiner Flasche zu kommen. “Kommst du mit?”, erkundigte er sich schließlich hoffnungsvoll. Er wollte jetzt nicht auch noch die grausigen Träume ertragen müssen.

Der Flaschengeist schien nicht gewillt, den ganzen Tag mit ihm zusammen in seinem Kopf zu verbringen und ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Seufzend drehte sich Angel zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Dann würde er eben normal schlafen müssen. Zum ersten Mal, seit Lindsey ihm beigebracht hatte, wie er es anstellen konnte, ihn bewusst einzulassen.

Schlafen konnte er jedoch nicht. Es war zu seltsam und ungewohnt, dass Lindsey nicht neben ihm saß. Und die Angst vor den Albträumen ließ ihn jedes Mal hochschrecken, wenn er endlich wegdriftete.

Seufzend richtete sich Angel doch wieder auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.

“Was ist eigentlich los?”, murrte er in Richtung der Flasche. “Bist offensichtlich einer der Kerle, die nach dem ersten Date nie wieder anrufen, eh? Wenn hier einer Grund zum Schmollen hat, dann wohl ich. Soweit ich mich entsinne, war ich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und die Initiative ging von dir aus.”

Angel war durchaus bewusst, dass er plapperte. Ihm war auch klar, dass er Sachen sagte, die er unter normalen Umständen gewiss nie ausgesprochen oder auf diese Art formuliert hätte. Aber die Umstände waren alles andere als normal und er wollte Lindsey etwas ansticheln, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde.

“Hey, jetzt komm schon. Wenn du nicht freiwillig rauskommst, dann befehle ich es dir nämlich. Also?”

“Weißt du eigentlich, dass du haufenweise Blödsinn laberst, wenn du das Gefühl hast, man hört dir nicht zu?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Wenn du schlafen willst, leg dich hin und laber nicht dumm rum.”

Rauch hatte Angel keinen gesehen und er fragte sich, woher Lindsey so plötzlich gekommen war. Er stand gemütlich an die Wand neben ihm gelehnt und grinste etwas.

“Hab ich ja schon versucht. Ging nicht.”

“Ja, ja. Schon verstanden.” Lindsey seufzte theatralisch und kam zu ihm. Wie immer ging er neben dem Lagen auf die Knie und wartete, dass sich Angel erneut hinlegte. Bestätigend legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Vampirs. “Du kennst das Spiel ja mittlerweile.”

Es dauerte nicht lang und sie waren zurück in Angels Traumwelt. Inzwischen hatte er sich sein kleines Reich heimelig eingerichtet. Es war eine Wohnung. Ein großes, gemütliches Bett im Schlafzimmer, eine bequeme Couch im Wohnzimmer. Er fand sich auf dem Bett wieder. Lindsey lag neben ihm und er schmiegte sich an die Brust des kleineren Mannes.

“Was war das eigentlich?”, erkundigte sich Angel träge.

“Was meinst du? Außerdem wolltest du schlafen”, murrte Lindsey.

“Abends, im Park.”

“Du hast die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass es noch zu früh ist. Aber nein, der beseelte Vampir hört ja nicht auf den dummen Flaschengeist.”

“Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du auch.” Angel richtete sich etwas auf und blickte auf Lindsey hinunter. Angespannt blickte er in das Gesicht des Mannes, wartete darauf, dass der sich wegdrehte. Lindsey blieb reglos liegen und diese Tatsache entlockte Angel ein Grinsen. In letzter Zeit hatte er gelernt, Lindsey zu akzeptieren und ihn auch ganz einzulassen. Mit all seiner Magie und seinen Fähigkeiten. Heute jedoch hatte er gehofft, den Teil des Mannes wieder ausschließen zu können. Offenbar war es ihm gelungen.

“Du hast das absichtlich gemacht?”, erboste sich Lindsey, als er das Grinsen bemerkte. “Du verdammter Mistkerl! Was soll ...”

Angel zuckte etwas die Schultern und beugte sich hinunter. Er stoppte Lindseys Tirade mit einem Kuss. Reine Neugierde. Er wollte nur probieren, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er ganz bei Sinnen war. Wenn er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war, dass sie sich küssten. Es fühlte sich gut an.

“Was zum ...” Lindsey keuchte, als er von ihm abließ.

“Das meinte ich”, flüsterte Angel. “Du hättest mich auch einfach rausholen können. Warum der Kuss?”

“Um dich abzulenken. Ich konnte dich nicht festhalten und zugleich von dort mit dir zusammen verschwinden. Du hast viel zu sehr dagegen angekämpft. Ich hatte Bedenken, dass ich dich nicht mitnehmen kann, wenn ich in den Unterschlupf verschwinde und du dann doch noch dem Kerl nachsetzt.”

“M-hm.” Angel strich Lindsey eine Strähne aus der Stirn. “Wirklich?” Er ließ seinen Finger über Lindseys Augenbraue wandern, über seinen Wangenknochen, zu seinen Lippen. Zart fuhr er darüber.

Lindsey keuchte leise und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und wirkten so einladend, dass Angel ihn am Liebsten erneut geküsst hätte.

“War das der Grund?”, flüsterte Angel und wisperte mit der Zungenspitze über Lindseys Mundwinkel.

“Nein”, gab der Mann wispernd zurück.

“Sondern?”

“Ich wollte das schon immer machen. Damals ... Ich wusste nie, ob ich dich killen oder küssen will. Und als ich dich dann im Wald gesehen habe ... Und all die Male, wenn du in deinen Träumen in meinen Armen gelegen hast ... Verdammt Angel, lass mich los. Bitte. Das ist nicht fair.”

“Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es fair wäre.” Angle lachte leise. Seine Finger wisperten weiter, zeichneten Lindseys Kiefer nach, strichen sanft über seinen Hals. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Angel die obersten Knöpfe von Lindseys Hemd und schob es beiseite. Er ließ die Lippen über Lindseys Schlüsselbein wandern. Ganz wenig ließ er die Schranken herunter. Gerade genug, dass Lindsey sich ein bisschen bewegen konnte. Nur soweit, damit er feststellen konnte, ob der Mann flüchten oder ihm entgegenkommen würde. Vergewaltigen wollte er Lindsey nämlich nicht.

Den geringen Spielraum, den er ihm gelassen hatte, nutzte Lindsey sogleich aus. Aber nicht, um ihn von sich zu schieben oder unter ihm hervorzuwinden. Stattdessen ließ der Flaschengeist seine Hand in Angels Nacken gleiten, hob sich ihm etwas entgegen, als der Vampir wieder auf Wanderschaft ging und sich jetzt seiner Brust zuwandte.

“Gefällt dir das?”, erkundigte sich Angel vorwitzig. “Hast du davon schon geträumt?”

“Fuck, Angel. Du hast mich umgebracht. Wie krank wäre das denn?”

“Muss ich wieder die Barrieren anlegen, damit du antwortest?”, drohte Angel sanft. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass Lindsey in seinen Träumen durchaus lügen oder Fragen nicht beantworten konnte. Aber nur, wenn er frei war. Solange ihn Angel einschloss, musste er nach wie vor die Wahrheit sagen.

“Ja”, gab Lindsey stattdessen zurück. Seine andere Hand tastete über Angels Rücken, glitt unter das Hemd. “Fuck ja.”

Ein wohliger Schauer kroch über Angels Rücken. Für einen winzigen Moment musste er innehalten, ließ sich in die Empfindungen fallen. Für diesen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er, die Barrieren aufrecht zu halten und mit einem Schlag fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, Lindsey über ihm, mit einem siegreichen Grinsen.

“Jetzt bin ich dran”, flüsterte er mit drohendem Unterton und stoppte jegliche Erwiderung mit einem heftigen Kuss. Seine Finger nestelten an den Knöpfen des Hemds herum, schoben es auseinander.

Alles wirbelte durcheinander. Angel fühlte sich schwindlig. Seine Haut prickelte, brannte. Er fühlte sich auf erschreckende Weise lebendig und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Knurrend richtete er sich auf, riss sich das Hemd von den Schultern und warf es zur Seite. In einem schraubstockartigen Griff zog er Lindsey für einen weiteren Kuss heran, ließ ihn nur los, um gleich darauf auch ihn von dem störenden Hemd zu befreien.

Als der Stoff zu Boden glitt, hielt Angel irritiert inne. Mit festem Griff packte er Lindseys Handgelenk, der sich zischend zurückziehen wollte.

“Was ist das?”, erkundigte er sich irritiert und suchte den Blick des anderen Mannes.

Lindsey wich seinem Blick aus, rutschte von ihm ab, soweit er konnte.

“Die Handschellen meiner Zunft”, murrte er missmutig. “Ich bin ein Flaschengeist, Angel. Schon vergessen? Ein Sklave.”

Nein, vergessen hatte er das nicht. Ihm war nur nicht klar gewesen, was das bedeutete. Lindseys Handgelenke waren wund und entzündet. Breite Eisenmanschetten rieben seine Haut auf. Handschellen, die er zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Filigran wenn auch breit, aus dünnem Metall. Er hatte sie auch nie gespürt, wenn Lindsey ihn berührt hatte, wenn er ihn seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Warum waren sie ihm nie aufgefallen? Rasch ließ er los und schon war Lindsey verschwunden.

“Ups ... Mist.”

Seufzend versuchte Angel, aus seinem Traum aufzuwachen.

Angel schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Er sah Lindsey sogleich. Der Mann lag erneut in der gegenüberliegenden Hälfte des Raumes an der Wand. Fluchend stand Angel auf und ging zu ihm.

“Au, verdammt!”, murrte Lindsey missmutig, als Angel ihn erreicht hatte und vorsichtig versuchte, auf die Beine zu ziehen.

“Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Das war keine Absicht. Das musst du mir glauben.”

“Müssen tu ich gar nichts”, murrte Lindsey missmutig und schüttelte Angels Hand von seiner Schulter ab. “Fass mich nicht an, verdammt.”

“Lindsey ...”

“Lass mich.” Damit löste sich der Flaschengeist in Rauch auf und verschwand. Angel blieb verwirrt zurück und starrte auf den Boden. Er verstand nicht, warum Lindsey plötzlich so seltsam war. Noch vor wenigen Minuten waren sie sich so nahe gewesen und jetzt schien es, als wäre eine meterhohe Mauer zwischen ihnen. Vor allem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindseys komisches Verhalten nicht in erster Linie damit zu tun hatte, dass er ihn versehentlich aus seinem Kopf geschmissen hatte. Das passierte hin und wieder. Bislang hatte Lindsey die vereinzelten Fälle mit einem Lächeln abgetan.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf.

“Komm schon, Lindsey. Was ist los? Rede mit mir”, murrte er der Flasche entgegen. Er bekam keine Reaktion.

***

Nach zwei Stunden war der Flaschengeist wieder zum Vorschein gekommen, hatte so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen und Angel hatte es akzeptiert. Er hatte sich erneut hingelegt und war kurz darauf wirklich eingeschlafen, im Schutz seiner sicheren Zone, mit Lindsey an seiner Seite.

Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte der Flaschengeist darauf bestanden, dass er schlief und er konnte sich nicht einmal einen Kuss stehlen.

Die Tage zogen vorüber, ohne dass noch einmal etwas passiert wäre. Lindsey umsorgte ihn weiterhin. Er musste nicht jagen und nicht hungern. Jeden Abend gingen sie nach draußen und Angel schaffte es immer besser, den Vampir im Zaum zu halten. Auch, als er tatsächlich einmal einem Passanten half, der einigen Vampiren in die Falle gelaufen war. Im Großen und Ganzen ging es Angel gut und er war Lindsey tatsächlich dankbar für all seine Hilfe.

***

Angel schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich träge. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er offenbar noch nicht wach war. Er befand sich immer noch in seiner Traumwelt, in der gemütlichen Wohnung und Lindsey schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Der Vampir konzentrierte sich, doch nichts passierte. Er schloss die Augen, dachte an seinen Unterschlupf und stellte sich vor, wie er dort aufwachte. Doch als er blinzelte, war er noch immer in der Wohnung.

“Etwas stimmt nicht!”, entfuhr es Angel. Er schob Lindsey etwas unsanft von sich und richtete sich auf. “Lindsey. Ich kann nicht aufwachen!”

Der Flaschengeist drehte sich auf den Rücken und lachte.

“Das kommt daher, dass du schon wach bist, Angel.”

“Was? Aber ... Das kann nicht sein. Was ist das für ein Ort? Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert? Und überhaupt ... Was meinst du damit.”

“Angel!” Lindsey presste die Handballen an die Schläfen. “Nicht so schnell, bitte!”

“Oh ... Entschuldige.” Angel biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten und sah den Flaschengeist erwartungsvoll an.

“Wir sind in deiner Wohnung”, gab Lindsey endlich zurück. “Ich hab dich hergebracht, während du geschlafen hast. Dachte mir, es wäre langsam an der Zeit, aus dem stinkenden Loch rauszukommen. Du bist kein wildes Tier mehr, dass sich möglichst weit von Menschen fernhalten muss. Diese ganze Aktion wird langsam unnötig.”

“Okay”, murmelte Angel gedehnt. “Also ist das alles real. Wir sind wirklich hier?”

Lindsey nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Erst jetzt wurde Angel bewusst, dass die Sonne längst aufgegangen war und die Strahlen langsam über das Bett auf ihn zu krochen. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei sprang er vom Bett und floh in die hintere Ecke des Zimmers.

“Verdammt, Lindsey! Willst du mich umbringen?” Zu seiner absoluten Verärgerung fing der Mann an zu lachen.

“Ach Angel. Du wärst längst ein Häuflein Asche, wenn ich das wollte. Spezialfenster. Du erinnerst dich? Filtern die schädliche Strahlung heraus und alles. Du kannst dich hier ganz normal bewegen. Ich dachte mir, es täte dir gut, mal wieder etwas Sonne zu sehen, und wenn es nur durch die Fenster der Wohnung ist.”

“Oh ...” Angel schlich vorsichtig näher, bis er den Rand des Schattens im Raum erreicht hatte. Argwöhnisch streckte er die Hand in das Sonnenlicht. Tatsächlich passierte nichts. Kein Rauch, keine Flammen, keine Brandblasen und kein brennender Schmerz. “Oh!”

Lindsey beobachtete ihn immer noch, als er vorsichtig in das Licht der Sonne trat und genießerisch die Augen schloss. Angel wandte sich dem Flaschengeist zu und runzelte die Stirn.

“Was?”, murrte er missmutig, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen sah.

“Huh? Nichts. Was meinst du?”

“Du siehst aus, wie ein Vater, der die ersten Schritte seines Kindes beobachtet”, murrte Angel schlecht gelaunt. “Ich bin kein Baby, verdammt.”

“Irgendwie schon.” Lindsey legte den Kopf schief. “In gewisser Weise.”

“Ich hasse dich.”

“Ja, ich weiß.” Lindsey grinste. “Und jetzt geh erst mal duschen oder leg dich in die Badewanne.”

Das klang extrem verlockend, in Angels Ohren.

Lindsey saß auf dem Bett, als er zurückkam. Er saß diesmal tatsächlich auf dem Bett, anstatt etwas über der Oberfläche zu schweben. Bei seinem Eintreten blickte der Flaschengeist zu ihm auf.

“Wie fühlst du dich?”

“Hervorragend.” Angel lächelte. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er noch hinzu: “Danke.”

Lindsey winkte ab. Abermals senkte er den Blick, wandte sich etwas ab.

“Okay. Irgendwas hast du auf dem Herzen.” Angel kam langsam näher und nahm wieder auf dem Bett Platz. “Wenn du es mir erzählen willst ...” Er ließ den Satz im Raum stehen und wartet gespannt ab, was Lindsey machen würde. Immerhin hatte er es bewusst nicht als Frage formuliert, sondern als Feststellung. Er wollte Lindsey nicht dazu zwingen, ihm zu sagen, was ihn belastete. Der Flaschengeist sollte sich ihm freiwillig anvertrauen.

Oder auch nicht, wonach es aussah. Lindsey schwieg weiterhin und starrte vor sich hin.

Angel seufzte und rutschte vorsichtig näher.

“Lindsey”, meinte er leise. “Komm schon. Rede mit mir.”

“Es ist nichts”, wehrte der Flaschengeist mürrisch ab.

“Ja sicher. Lüg mich doch nicht an.”

“Es ist nichts, was du ändern könntest, okay? Also warum darüber reden? Völlig sinnlos. Ich will jetzt nicht reden. Kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?”

“Okay. Doch. Natürlich kann ich das. Deshalb hab ich dich auch nicht direkt gefragt. Es ist nur ... Ich weiß auch nicht. Du hast mir so viel geholfen, in letzter Zeit und mir zugehört und ... Es wäre nur gerecht, wenn ich dann auch für dich ...”

“Du kannst mir nicht helfen.” Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

Angel betrachtete den Rücken des anderen Mannes. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass Lindsey angespannt war und es schmerzte ihn, dass er offenbar nichts tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen. Er brannte natürlich darauf, zu erfahren, was los war. Aber er wollte seine Macht über den Flaschengeist nicht ausnutzen. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf Lindseys Schulter, rutschte noch etwas näher und zog den Mann leicht nach hinten. Für einen Augenblick verspannte der Andere noch etwas mehr, dann jedoch gab er nach und ließ sich gegen Angel sinken, lehnte sich an ihn.

Angel legte die Arme um Lindsey und schmiegte die Wange an seinen Haaransatz. Etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein, um dem anderen Mann verständlich zu machen, dass er hier war, ganz egal, was diesen belastete.

Die Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte. Behutsam strich Angel über Lindseys Arm hinunter, bis er den Rand des Ärmels erreicht hatte. Zögerlich und vorsichtig schob er den Stoff nach hinten und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die wund gescheuerten Handgelenke seines Flaschengeists.

“Irgendein spezielles Metall, nehme ich an”, murmelte er leise. “An sich sollte es dir doch ein leichtes Sein, das verheilen zu lassen. Mit all deinen Mächten und Fähigkeiten.”

“Sollte es, ist es aber nicht. Mit schönen Grüßen von den Senior Partnern”, murrte Lindsey. “Eine kleine Erinnerung für mich. Dass ich nicht leichtsinnig werde oder so.” Er seufzte etwas. “War aber noch nie so schlimm.”

“Du meinst, dass das vorher nicht so aussah, oder wie?”

“Genau das. Leicht gerötet, ja. Bisschen Schmerz muss wohl sein, in deren Augen. Aber das hier?” Lindsey hob den Arm und betrachtete sein Handgelenk eingehend. “Das ist echt neu.”

“Hat mit mir zu tun”, mutmaßte Angel. “Denen passt es bestimmt nicht, dass du mir hilfst.”

“Garantiert. Ein Warnschuss. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie tun, wenn ich den missachte.” Lindsey seufzte und ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

“Was heißt das jetzt?”

“Nichts.” Lindsey bog den Rücken etwas durch, reckte den Hals und sah ihn von unten herauf an. “Was sollen die mir schon antun? Ich bin ein Flaschengeist.” Er grinste frech. “Ist nicht so als könnten sie mich noch mal umbringen oder so.” Einen Moment runzelte Lindsey die Stirn. „Hoffe ich zumindest.“

“Du bist ganz schön selbstzerstörerisch”, murrte Angel. “Wer sagt denn, dass sie dich umbringen. Denen fällt doch bestimmt etwas anderes ein.”

“Scheinbar überlegen sie noch. Die Wunden hab ich seit Wochen. Das ging an, kurz nachdem ich dir das erste Mal geholfen habe, ohne, dass du es dir gewünscht hättest.” Er zwinkerte etwas. “Wissen wohl im Moment nicht recht, was sie mit mir anstellen sollen.”

Angel hingegen fand die Sache überhaupt nicht lustig. Vor allem wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, dass die Senior Partner einen Weg finden würden, Lindsey aus seinen Armen zu reißen. Allein die Vorstellung, ohne die Hilfe des anderen klarkommen zu müssen, war schrecklich. Und Angel war sich längst klar, dass das nicht allein daran lag, dass es bequem war, von Lindsey in jeglicher Hinsicht umsorgt zu werden.


	11. Kapitel 10

Mit lautem Knallen fiel die Tür hinter Angel ins Schloss. Angel blickte sich suchen in der Wohnung um und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Die alte Whiskeyflasche stand noch immer auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Von Lindsey fehlte jedoch jede Spur.

“Lindsey! Komm da sofort raus!”

Nichts passierte. Die Flasche regte sich nicht. Kein Rauch trat daraus hervor und Lindsey trat auch nicht durch die Tür um ihn zu belehren, dass er gar nicht in der Flasche war.

“Hey, das ist ein Befehl! Ich will, dass du aus deiner Flasche kommst. Sofort!”

Auch dieses Mal geschah absolut nichts. Angel nahm die Flasche auf und schüttelte sie.

“Lindsey! Lindsey? Bist du da drin? Komm raus, verdammt.”

Er lugte hinein, doch die Flasche wirkte leer. Die ganze Wohnung wirkte kalt und leer und mit einem Schlag wurde Angel klar, dass Lindsey wirklich nicht hier war. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Körper und er sank keuchend auf das Bett.

“Was ist passiert?”, flüsterte er geschockt.

Alles war wie immer gewesen. Lachend hatte ihn Lindsey zum Essen in die Küche gerufen, anschließend waren sie nach draußen gegangen. Wie schon in den letzten Tagen hatte Angel die Augen offen gehalten und einige Vampire und Dämonen unschädlich gemacht; einige Leben gerettet. Zumindest für den Moment. Das Feuer war zurück und er fühlte sich wieder wie der Alte. Der einsame Rächer, der durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht streifte und allem das Handwerk legte, was die Senior Partner auf die Welt losließen. Nun gut. Nicht ganz einsam. Lindsey war immer an seiner Seite.

Mitten in einem Kampf, nachdem Lindsey ihn gewarnt hatte, vor einem weiteren Angreifer, den er übersehen hatte, war der Flaschengeist plötzlich verschwunden.

Fieberhaft ging Angel den Kampf durch. Einmal hatte er einen Satz mit “Ich wünschte ...” begonnen und Lindsey hatte ihm panisch den Mund zugehalten. Da hatte er erfahren, dass er Forderungen und Fragen stellen konnte. Er durfte Vorschläge machen, doch nie, absolut niemals durfte er einen Satz mit “ich wünsche” oder auch nur “Ich wünschte ..." beginnen, denn das war die Formel, die Lindseys Sklavendasein auf den Plan rief. Er musste den Wunsch erfüllen, selbst wenn es nur eine hypothetische Überlegung gewesen war. Seither hatte Angel das Wort “wünschen” aus seinem Sprachgebrauch gebannt. War es ihm etwa doch herausgerutscht, in einem unbedachten Moment im Kampf?

Nein. Angel war sich absolut sicher, dass er keinen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Zumal die Flasche noch in seiner Wohnung stand. Hätte Lindsey seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt, seinen Dienst getan, so wäre die alte Whiskeyflasche verschwunden. So wie der Flaschengeist. Das hatte zumindest Lindsey einmal gesagt.

Wo aber war er? Angel fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und ging erneut von einem Raum in den nächsten, suchte alles nach einer Spur seines magischen Mitbewohners ab. Nichts.

Dem Vampir war klar, dass er nicht viel tun konnte. Vielleicht hatte sich Lindsey aus irgendeinem Grund erneut verausgabt und würde bald wieder hier auftauchen, nachdem er sich ausgeruht hatte. Vielleicht ... Nachdenklich kratzte sich Angel am Kopf. Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. Doch. Eine Möglichkeit nagte noch in seinem Hinterkopf, aber die wollte er lieber nicht in Erwägung ziehen: Die Senior Partner.

Schmieriges Dämonenblut klebte an seiner Kleidung, ebenso wie Dreck und sein eigenes Blut. Also beschloss er, erst einmal duschen zu gehen und sich dann weitere Gedanken über die Situation zu machen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Angel mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften auf seinem Bett und hielt erneut die Whiskeyflasche in Händen. Noch immer fehlte jede Spur von Lindsey und Sorgen nagten unaufhörlich in seinen Gedanken. Das konnte einfach nichts gutes heißen. Völlig unmöglich.

Seufzend ließ er sich zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, die Flasche noch immer fest umklammert. Er konzentrierte sich, um in seine Wohlfühlzone zu gelangen, stellte sich vor, wie er dort mit Lindsey auf dem Bett lag. Doch der tauchte nicht auf.

Angel rollte sich auf die Seite und schlief gleich darauf tief und fest.

***

“Dad! Dad, bitte hilf mir!”

Angel keuchte und schlug die Augen auf. Er befand sich in seiner Wohnung, auf dem Bett, die Flasche noch immer in der Hand. Connor stand vor ihm, blutend. Tiefe Wunden zogen sich über sein Gesicht, seinen Körper. Überall war Blut.

“Nein!”, flüsterte Angel panisch. “Nein. Das ist nicht real. Das ist ein Traum. Du bist tot!”

“Dad. Es tut so weh ...” Connor sackte zusammen. Ein Häuflein Elend, das zu seinen Füßen lag. Er hörte das Schluchzen seines Sohnes, das Wimmern und Stöhnen.

Angel presste die Handballen auf die Ohren und schloss die Augen. Es war nur ein Traum. Lindsey war nicht da. Er konnte ihn nicht beschützen. Die Senior Partner waren wieder in seine Träume gekrochen und quälten ihn. Genau so musste es sein. Denn es konnte nicht real sein. Er hatte seinen Sohn eigenhändig getötet. Connor war ganz gewiss nicht mehr am Leben.

“Hach, wie schön. Die Familie wieder vereint. Aber nicht für lange, wenn du nicht bald etwas unternimmst.”

Die Stimme übertönte Connors Wimmern und bohrte sich durch seine Hände, die Angel noch immer schützend auf seine Ohren presste. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und starrte in die blauen Augen des Flaschengeists.

“Was ist? Ich dachte mir, du hättest ihn gerne wieder bei dir. Lag ich da so falsch?”

“Das ist nur ein Traum. Er ist nicht hier. Das ist alles nicht real”, flüsterte Angel panisch.

“Oh doch. Das ist sehr real. Der Kleine ist tatsächlich hier. Aber frage nicht, was ich alles in Bewegung setzen musste, um ihn zu bekommen. Gar nicht so leicht, das kann ich dir garantieren.”

“Warum tust du das?”, flüsterte Angel. Wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem Häuflein Mensch, das dort auf dem Boden lag. Connors Wimmern war leiser geworden. Bald würde es verstummen. Und wenn es nun doch kein Traum war? Wenn Lindsey all die Wochen, Monate über einen fiesen Plan verfolgt hatte? Wenn alles eine Lüge gewesen war?

“Für dich”, gab Lindsey lächelnd zurück. “Ich dachte, das ist es, was du willst. Los jetzt. Rette ihn.”

“Wie denn?”

“Du musst ihn zum Vampir machen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Aber hey, dann könnt ihr für immer und ewig zusammen sein.”

“Nein!”, flüsterte Angel. Wie konnte Lindsey so etwas sagen? Er wusste doch, was es bedeutete, ein Vampir zu sein. Niemals würde er seinem Sohn so etwas antun, ihn zu einer Ewigkeit als Monster verdammen. Erneut starrte er den Flaschengeist an.

“Komm her”, flüsterte er schließlich.

Lindsey runzelte die Stirn, gehorchte aber.

Angel packte das Handgelenk des Mannes mit festem Griff. Lindsey reagierte nicht darauf. Er zog ihn näher und schob das Hemd zurück. Die Handgelenke des Mannes waren frei von jeglichen Spuren einer Verletzung oder Entzündung. Und mehr noch: Die Handschellen fehlten.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stieß Angel den Kerl von sich. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass das nicht Lindsey war. Er mochte aussehen, wie er. Aber ganz gewiss hatten die Senior Partner ihn nicht zum Dank für seine Dienste in den letzten Monaten befreit. Außer natürlich, Lindsey hatte einen Handel mit ihnen geschlossen.

“Angel! Dir läuft die Zeit davon. Connor stirbt. Aber du kannst ihn retten. Du kannst deinen Sohn retten!”

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Angel auf den Flaschengeist, warf ihn zu Boden. Er schlug auf das Gesicht des Mannes ein, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ihm war egal, ob das wirklich Lindsey war oder nicht. Verzweifelt wand sich der kleiner Mann unter ihm, versuchte, seinen Fäusten zu entgehen. Er hörte sein Flehen und Wimmern.

Hinter sich hörte er ein ersterbendes Röcheln und wusste, dass Connor starb. Vielleicht war er real. Vielleicht hatte ihn Lindsey wirklich zurückholen können, ihm seinen sterbenden Sohn vorgeworfen, um die Senior Partner zufrieden zu stimmen, seine eigene Haut zu retten und Angel endgültig in die Verdammnis zu stoßen. Wie gerne hätte er seinen Sohn gerettet. Aber nicht zu dem Preis. Selbst mit Seele war Connor zuletzt ein wahres Monster gewesen. Wie gefährlich würde der Junge erst werden, wenn er seine Seele los war?

“Angel ... Nicht .... bitte ...” Röcheln und Keuchen unterbrach Lindseys Gestammel. Angel hatte die Hände um seinen Hals gelegt und drückte zu. Noch etwas fester und er würde dem Kerl den Adamsapfel zerschmettern. Dann würde Lindsey an seinem eigenen Blut ertrinken, es sei denn, er gab seinen Mist endlich auf und verschwand aus der misslichen Lage.

Etwas Hartes manifestierte sich unter seinen Händen. Lindseys Gesicht, bis eben noch unversehrt, trotz der Schläge, verwandelte sich. Entstellt, blutüberströmt. Bläuliche Verfärbungen wurden deutlich, über seinem Auge zeigte sich eine heftige Platzwunde, Blut drang ihm aus Nase und Mund.

“Tut ... mir ... Leid.”

Lindseys Lippen waren blau und seine Augen traten unnatürlich hervor. Der Widerstand erstarb und er wurde regelrecht schlaff.

Erkenntnis überschwemmte Angel. Etwas stimmte absolut nicht. Rasch ließ er von Lindsey ab, der keuchend und hustend nach Luft rang. Ein scharfkantiges, eisernes Halsband schimmerte um seinen Hals, hatte stellenweise die Haut aufgeritzt. Das Blut war echt und es verschwand nicht.

“Was zum Teufel ...”, flüsterte Angel geschockt. Er zog Lindsey hoch, der nach wie vor schlaff in seinen Armen lag und nach Luft rang. “Was ist hier los?”

“Senior Partner ... Strafe ... Falle ...” Lindsey hustete erneut und spuckte Blut aus.

Angel verstand gar nichts mehr.

Verwirrt sah sich Angel um. Connors Körper war verschwunden. Noch immer versuchte er, die Vorkommnisse zu begreifen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gespielt wurde.

Unsanft schüttelte Angel den kleineren Mann. Lindsey verzog das Gesicht und versuchte sich aufzurichten oder zumindest seinem Griff zu entwinden.

“Was wird hier gespielt?”, fuhr Angel den Mann wütend an. “Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Was sollte das, warum hast du Connor hierher geholt? War er echt? Hätte ich ihn wirklich retten können? Und was soll das Gelaber von Falle und Senior Partner? Ich will Antworten, verdammt.”

“Angel ...” Lindseys Stimme klang schwach. Er hob eine zittrige Hand, ließ sie jedoch wieder sinken. “Langsam ... Bitte.”

“Nein! Mir ist egal, was du willst. Ich will sofort wissen, was hier gespielt wird! War das alles nur ein dummer Traum?”

“Nein”, murmelte Lindsey. “Alles echt.”

“Weiter”, forderte Angel wütend.

“Wasser”, bat Lindsey. “Bitte. Nur einen Schluck.”

Angel starrte den Flaschengeist irritiert an. So lange Lindsey jetzt bei ihm gewesen war, hatte er nicht einmal etwas gegessen oder getrunken. War das nur ein Trick, um ihn loszuwerden? Würde Lindsey verschwinden, sobald er ihn losgelassen hatte?

“Du bekommst Wasser, wenn ich weiß, was verdammt noch eins hier gespielt wird”, knurrte er wütend.

“Die Senior Partner.” Lindsey räusperte sich, hustete erneut, versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Angel hielt ihn fest. “Verdammt Angel”, keuchte der Mann. “Lass mich los, ich verschwinde schon nicht.” Er hustete erneut, röchelte. Blut zeigte sich in seinem Mundwinkel. “Bitte. Blut ... ersticke ...”

Irritiert rollte Angel den Mann auf die Seite. Blut tropfte aus Lindseys Mundwinkel, gemischt mit Speichel. Er spuckte aus und holte dann tief Luft.

“Die Senior Partner”, fing Lindsey erneut an, “waren alles andere als begeistert, dass ich dir geholfen habe.” Abermals spuckte er Blut auf den Boden, schluckte vorsichtig und verzog das Gesicht. “Sie haben Connor geholt, um dich zu quälen. Und mich vorgeschoben, in der Hoffnung, dass du mich umbringst. Haben es ja fast geschafft.”

“Ich kapier das nicht. Du bist ein Flaschengeist, wie soll ich dich da umbringen können?”

“Seh ich so aus, als würde ich mir gerade helfen können?”, fauchte ihn Lindsey ungehalten an. “Sieht es für dich so aus, als würde da irgendwas verheilen?”

“Nein”, gab Angel zögerlich zu. “Aber warum?”

“Sie haben die Spielregeln geändert.” Lindsey wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die blutigen Lippen und zog dann etwas an dem eisernen Halsband. “Bis vor kurzem hättest du mir nicht schaden können. Aber jetzt? Meine Kräfte sind eingeschlossen. Ich kann sie nur noch einsetzen, um Wünsche zu erfüllen. Direkte Wünsche. Kein Weg drumrum mehr.”

Nur langsam dämmerte Angel, was das für ihn bedeutete. Aber alles, was Lindsey bislang gesagt hatte, erklärte noch nicht, warum er sich gerade so seltsam verhalten hatte.

“Was war das vorhin? Hast du einen Handel mit ihnen geschlossen? Wolltest du mir doch den letzten Wunsch entlocken?”

“Nein, habe ich nicht. Und nein, wollte ich nicht”, gab Lindsey matt zurück. “Das war nicht ich. Ich war da, aber ich hatte keine Kontrolle. Sie haben mich benutzt, wie eine Spielfigur.”

“Und warum wollten sie, dass ich dich töte?”

“Weil ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich dir deinen letzten Wunsch nicht aus der Nase ziehen werde”, murmelte der Flaschengeist. “Um unsere Verbindung zu trennen, die zwischen einem Flaschengeist und seinem Meister, gab es nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass du mich tötest. Das ist wie eine Vertragsauflösung. Dann können sie mich in eine neue Flasche stecken oder sonst wie weiterverwerten.”

Angel lehnte sich an das Bett und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Diese Informationen musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Das war alles sehr wirr und vieles wirkte einfach falsch, fehlerhaft, nicht wahr. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er Lindsey glauben konnte.

“Ich weiß nicht ...”, murmelte er nach einer Weile nachdenklich.

“Schon klar. Sie haben gesiegt. Zurück auf Anfang.” Lindsey seufzte und rollte sich etwas ein. “Was soll’s.”

Seine Stimme war leiser geworden und als Angel ihn wenig später erneut ansprach, reagierte der Mann nicht mehr. Besorgt versuchte er, herauszufinden, ob Lindsey noch am Leben war oder was sonst mit ihm los war. Er atmete.

Vorsichtig hob Angel den Körper auf und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Noch immer nachdenklich ging er ins Bad und holte eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und einen weichen Lappen. Behutsam machte er sich daran, Lindsey von dem Blut zu reinigen.

***

Angel wunderte sich noch immer, was genau passiert war und wie alles so schnell hatte zum Teufel gehen können. Er hockte neben Lindsey auf dem Bett und wartete darauf, dass der andere Mann wach wurde oder sich zumindest regte. Ihm war reichlich unwohl bei der Sache, zumal er sich fragte, ob Lindsey nicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Dann hätte er ihn tatsächlich um ein Haar umgebracht und die Senior Partner hätten gewonnen ...

Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

“Hey”, begrüßte er den anderen Mann leise.

“Wasser.” Lindseys Stimme klang rau und er verzog das Gesicht. Rasch stand Angel auf und holte ein Glas Leitungswasser. Er half Lindsey dabei, sich aufzurichten und flößte ihm etwas davon ein.

“Besser?”

Der Flaschengeist nickte schwach und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Angel den anderen Mann. Sein Gesicht sah wüst aus. Die Platzwunde hatte er notdürftig versorgt, aber es würde vermutlich dauern, bis alles verheilt war. Beinahe fühlte er sich schuldig.

“Was grübelst du?”, durchbrach Lindseys leise Stimme seine Gedanken.

“Hätte ich es merken müssen?”, erkundigte sich Angel unvermittelt. “Dass das nicht du bist? Dass sie dich benutzen, um mich wütend zu machen?”

“Nah.” Lindsey winkte schwach ab. “In deinen Augen war ich immer schon ein Mistkerl. War vermutlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass du in alte Denkmuster gefallen bist. Immerhin war ich für deine Begriffe auch in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen. Woher hättest du das wissen sollen?”

“Ich weiß nicht.” Angel seufzte laut.

“Es tut mir leid.”

Diese Aussage verwirrte den Vampir nur noch mehr. Fragend blickte er auf den Flaschengeist hinunter.

“Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen”, flüsterte Lindsey zerknirscht. “Gar nicht mehr. Himmel, ich kann nicht mal in meine scheiß Flasche zurück! Ich sitze hier fest. Wenn du mich vor die Tür setzen willst, dann kann ich das verstehen ...”

“Halt die Klappe, Lindsey.”

Angel musste lächeln. Als ob er Lindsey wirklich vor die Tür setzen könnte wie einen ungeliebten Hund. Selbst wenn er das vorhätte, brächte er es nicht übers Herz. Nicht in dem Zustand, in dem sich der andere Mann im Moment befand. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie, dass er Lindsey helfen musste, ihn beschützen.

Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte den Kopf von ihm weg.

***

Die Wunden verheilten nur langsam. So wie bei einem normalen Menschen. Angel ging wieder dazu über, sich Schweineblut aus dem Schlachthof zu besorgen. Er ging auch weiterhin nach draußen, allerdings war er immer extrem vorsichtig. Da ihn Lindsey nicht mehr rausholen konnte, falls er wirklich die Kontrolle verlor, fühlte er sich weit unsicherer als zuvor.

Gleich beim nächsten Kampf gegen einen Vampir wurde Lindsey verletzt und daraufhin bestand Angel darauf, dass er entweder zu Hause blieb oder sich zumindest aus den Kämpfen heraushielt.

Nur wenige Nächte später geriet Lindsey jedoch erneut zwischen die Fronten und stand nicht mehr auf, nachdem er zu Boden gegangen war. Angel schaffte ihn zurück in die Wohnung und diagnostizierte eine gebrochene Rippe.

Die nächsten Nächte blieb er zu Hause, bei Lindsey. Aber das schien den Flaschengeist noch mehr zu stören als wenn Angel ihn einfach alleine gelassen hätte.

“Geh schon raus”, murrte Lindseey erneut. “Bringt doch nichts, wenn du hier herumsitzt. Davon heilt die Rippe nicht schneller. Und die Platzwunde auch nicht.”

“Mag sein. Aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, dich in dem Zustand alleine zu lassen.”

“In dem Zustand? Wie das wieder klingt. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich schwanger. Ist auch nicht so, als hätte es irgendwer auf mich abgesehen. Oder als könnte ich keine zwei Stunden auf mich aufpassen. Ich werde schön im Bett bleiben und mich ruhig halten.”

“Ich weiß nicht so recht.”

“Verdammt, Angel! Ich fühle mich so schon total unnütz! Wenn du wegen mir auch noch wochenlang zu Hause bleibst ... Dann hab ich noch mehr ein schlechtes Gewissen als so schon.”

“Ich bin ein Vampir”, murmelte Angel. “Ist nicht so, als würde ich jetzt zu alt für die Jagd werden, nur weil ich ein paar Tage Pause einlege.”

“Tage? Angel, ein paar Tage hatten wir schon. Wir reden hier von Wochen, wenn du deine Einstellung beibehalten willst.”

“Morgen”, versprach Angel halbherzig. “Morgen geh ich raus. Kann ich dir noch irgendetwas bringen?”

“Nein, ich brauche nichts.” Lindsey seufzte.

Schweigen senkte sich herab und es fühlte sich für Angel extrem unangenehm an. Er starrte Löcher in die Luft und grübelte wieder einmal über alles nach.

“Weißt du ...”, meinte er plötzlich leise, “du sagst, dass du dich unnütz fühlst ... Was meinst du, wie es mir geht?”

“Huh? Versteh ich nicht.”

“Denk mal nach, Lindsey. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du in dieser beschissenen Lage steckst. Du hast damals gesagt, dass du nicht willst, dass ich meinen letzten Wunsch ausspreche, weil du die Situation ganz gut findest, so wie sie ist. Aber jetzt ... wärst du lieber frei? Weg von mir? Soll ich mir meinen letzten Wunsch wünschen, damit du mich loswirst und wieder so sein kannst wie zuvor?”

“Dazu ist es zu spät.” Lindsey lächelte wehmütig. “Da waren sie sehr deutlich. Den Rest meines Daseins als Flaschengeist werde ich auf diese Art und Weise verbringen. Eingesperrt, in Ketten gelegt.”

Lindsey drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Aber Angel sah die einzelne Träne, die über seine blasse Wange rollte.


	12. Kapitel 11

Als wenn eine gebrochene Rippe, eine Platzwunde, ein zerschlagenes Gesicht und ein Schnitt am Oberarm nicht genug gewesen wären, fing sich Lindsey auch noch eine Erkältung ein. Es fing nur wenige Nächte nach ihrem Gespräch an.

Lindsey sah blass und matt aus, doch erst als Angel ihn direkt fragte, was los sei, rückte er damit heraus, dass er Halsschmerzen habe und sich nicht wohlfühle. Schweren Herzens ließ Angel den Mann alleine, um Salbeitee zu besorgen. Im Laufe der Nacht wurde es schlimmer. Schnupfen und Husten setzten ein, also besorgte der Vampir auch noch Hustensaft, Erkältungs- und Schmerztabletten und noch ein paar weitere Tees. Dass er die Sachen stehlen musste, gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber auf die Schnelle konnte er kein Geld verdienen und er wollte Lindsey nicht unnötig warten lassen.

Angel fühlte sich nutzlos. Er konnte nichts machen, um Lindsey zu helfen. Bei jedem Niesen oder Husten konnte er deutlich sehen, dass der andere Mann litt.

“Du musst in ein Krankenhaus”, flüsterte Angel sanft, als Lindsey nach einer weiteren Hustenattacke zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett lag und sich die Seite hielt. Er atmete flach, aber das half nicht viel.

“Und dann was?”, murmelte Lindsey mit zitternder Stimme. “Wie erkläre ich denen meinen Zustand? Ist nicht so, als wären Flaschengeister ein häufiger Anblick im Krankenhaus.”

“Ich weiß, aber so geht das nicht mehr.” Angel war verzweifelt. “Mir tut schon alles weh, wenn ich dich nur ansehe.”

“Dann tu es nicht”, fauchte ihn der andere Mann wütend an. “Geh raus. Verklopp ein paar Vampire, kille ein paar Dämonen. Geh die Welt retten und starr mich nicht laufend an.”

Angel seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. Lustlos trottete er aus dem Raum, ohne Lindsey noch einmal anzusehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er doch bleiben würde, wenn er das machte. Leise schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich von draußen dagegen. Im Schlafzimmer hörte er Lindsey erneut husten, hörte sein Stöhnen zwischendurch. Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, während er zuhörte, wie sich Lindsey abquälte.

Seine Augen brannten und er wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Was half es ihm, wenn er hinaus ging und Menschen rettete. Was nützte es ihm, die ganze Welt zu retten, wenn seine Welt zerbrach. Lange hatte er dagegen angekämpft, hatte ignoriert, was er gefühlt hatte, doch das konnte er nicht mehr. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte er sich derartig an Lindsey gewöhnt, dass es für ihn unvorstellbar war, ihn nicht mehr um sich zu haben. Der Flaschengeist war zu seiner Welt geworden. Zumindest zum wichtigsten Teil darin.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er machen konnte. In der Tat überlegte er, einfach einen Arzt zu entführen und in die Wohnung zu schleppen. Geiselnahme, Erpressung, alles war ihm recht, solange es Lindsey irgendwie helfen konnte.

Lustlos trottete er zur Tür, blickte ein letztes Mal auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür und verließ dann die Wohnung.

***  
Nur eine Stunde später war Angel zurück. Sein Kopf war einfach nicht bei der Sache, während er draußen unterwegs war. Er hatte sich einige Schrammen geholt, als er einem Dämon in die Kanalisation gefolgt war, um ihn unschädlich zu machen. Nichts davon schlimm. Nicht dieses Mal. Aber ihm war klar, dass er Gefahr lief, sich ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wenn er den Kopf nicht beim Kampf hatte. Also hatte er aufgegeben und war zurück zur Wohnung geeilt.

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und hörte bereits schmerzgepeinigtes Wimmern im Schlafzimmer. Rasch eilte er durch die Tür und zum Bett. Lindsey lag auf der Seite, eingerollt. Immer wieder schüttelte ihn der Husten. Verzweifelt hielt er sich die Seite, in dem Versuch die gebrochene Rippe zu stützen. Sein Gesicht war nass von Tränen.

“Lindsey!”

“Verdammt Angel, warum bist du schon wieder zurück?” Nicht ganz die Reaktion, die Angel erwartet hatte. “Verschwinde.”

“Warum willst du mich unbedingt los werden?”, murmelte Angel und ging neben dem Bett in die Knie.

“Weil es leichter ist, wenn ich nicht so tun muss, als wäre alles nicht so schlimm”, gab Lindsey unumwunden zurück. “Verdammt. Ich weiß doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst ...” Ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und erneutes Wimmern brach sich von Lindseys Lippen bahn. “Aber du kannst nichts tun. Du musst den Kopf beim Kampf haben.”

“Ach Lindsey.” Angel lächelte wehmütig. “Dafür ist es doch längst zu spät.” Er strich Lindsey ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. “Ich bin in Gedanken sowieso nur bei dir. Das kann ich im Moment auch nicht ändern. Und niemand hat gesagt, dass du den starken Mann spielen musst. Ich denke deswegen doch nicht schlechter von dir. Ich hatte auch schon ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Ich weiß, wie scheiße das ist. Dazu noch Husten ... Du wärst im Moment vermutlich am Liebsten tot. Ich weiß doch, dass ich nichts tun kann, aber ich kann auch nicht so tun als wäre mit dir alles in Ordnung. Ich mache mir Sorgen.”

Lindsey starrte ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

“War das deine verkappte Version einer Liebeserklärung?”, erkundigte er sich und für einen Augenblick zeigte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

Angels erster Impuls war, alles abzustreiten, aber dann seufzte er und nickte.

“Wahrscheinlich war es das”, gab er leise zu und richtete sich auf. Er nahm auf der anderen Seite des Betts Platz und zog Lindsey behutsam näher. Er zog den wimmernden Mann einfach halb über sich. “Komm her”, meinte er leise. Sanft löste er Lindseys zitternden Hände von seiner Seite und schlang einen Arm von hinten um Lindsey. “Kriegst du noch genug Luft?”, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

“Ja. Was hast du vor?”

Behutsam änderte Angel seine Haltung noch etwas, bis er sie bequem fand. Er lag halb aufrecht auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil gelehnt. Lindsey lag in seinen Armen, ebenfalls halb aufrecht, den Rücken gegen Angels Brust geschmiegt. Mit einer Hand übte Angel vorsichtig Druck auf die gebrochene Rippe aus. Der Verband konnte nicht viel helfen und Angel hatte längst bemerkt, dass Lindsey nicht die Kraft hatte, um seine Rippen selbst zu stabilisieren, vor allem nicht, wenn er gerade husten musste. Wenn es sein musste, würde er die nächsten Wochen in dieser Haltung verbringen. Ihm war es egal.

Lindsey hustete erneut. Angel hielt dagegen. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, nur mit geringem Druck dagegen zu halten, damit die gebrochene Rippe nicht zu viel bewegt wurde. Es schien zu helfen. Lindsey entspannte erneut, bettete den Kopf gegen Angels Schulter und seufzte vorsichtig.

“So lässt es sich fast aushalten”, murmelte er träge.

“Gut. Dann bleiben wir so.” Angel lächelte und drückte Lindsey einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. “Schlaf ein wenig”, meinte er leise. “Du hast die letzten Nächte kaum ein Auge zugetan.”

***

Zu Angels maßloser Erleichterung schlugen nach ein paar Tagen die Tabletten und Tees an und der Husten klang langsam ab. Nach zwei Wochen musste Lindsey nur noch selten husten und die Rippe verheilte auch langsam. Die Platzwunde hatte sich ebenfalls geschlossen.

Endlich ging es dem Mann soweit gut, dass Angel es wagen wollte, die Wohnung wieder zu verlassen. Er hatte genug davon, sich nutzlos zu fühlen. Wenigstens konnte er dort draußen ein paar Menschen helfen, wenn er bei Lindsey schon nicht viel machen konnte.

“Bleib hier”, wies er den Flaschengeist an. “Ich bin bald zurück. Lass die Tür zu und mach auf keinen Fall auf und wenn irgendwas ist ...”

“Angel!” Lindsey verdrehte die Augen und grinste etwas. “Ich bin kein kleines Kind und nicht das erste Mal alleine zu Hause. Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich. Es geht mir wirklich ganz gut. Ich werd es ruhig angehn, vielleicht ein bisschen lesen oder so. Geh endlich und zeig den Bösen, dass das immer noch deine Stadt ist.”

“Tut mir leid. Ich will nur nicht ...”

“Ich weiß.” Lindsey lächelte und schloss zu ihm auf. “Du pass auch auf dich auf, ja?” Er streckte sich etwas und stahl sich von Angel einen Kuss, ehe er ihn in Richtung Tür schob. “Und jetzt los. Geh böse Jungs verkloppen.”

Angel lächelte, als er die Wohnung verließ. Sein Plan war allerdings ein etwas anderer. Anstatt gezielt in die dunkleren Ecken der Stadt zu gehen, wo sich Vampire und Dämonen am Liebsten aufhielten, ging er in die Stadtbibliothek. Ihm blieb noch eine Stunde, ehe sie schließen würden und die wollte er nutzen.

Natürlich konnte man die Bücherei nicht mit Wesleys Sammlung vergleichen, oder gar mit der von Giles. Wolfram und Hart hatte selbstredend noch weit mehr gute Bücher über Paranormales. Aber Angel musste mit dem arbeiten, was er kriegen konnte. Nachdem er eine Weile herumgesucht und nichts Brauchbares gefunden hatte, nahm er an einem der Computer Platz und verbrachte die restliche Zeit damit, im Internet herumzusuchen.

Selbstverständlich gab es haufenweise Menschen, die sich als Experten für paranormale oder übernatürliche Erscheinungen betitelten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten unter Garantie noch nie einen echten Vampir gesehen, soweit er von ihren Kommentaren urteilen konnte. Es war offenbar weit schwieriger, sich Informationen über Flaschengeister zu besorgen, als er gedacht hatte.

Dennoch gab Angel nicht auf. Jeden Abend ging er zuerst in die Bücherei und später auf die Jagd. Er suchte nach einer Lösung, einem Ausweg.

***

Sanfte Hände streichelten über seine Haut. Feurige Küsse prasselten auf ihn herab, bedeckten seinen Oberkörper. Eine vorwitzige Zunge stupste gegen seine Haut, umschlängelte seine Brustwarze.

“Angel?” Lindsey seufzte und ließ von ihm ab. “Wo bist du in Gedanken schon wieder? Du bist auf jeden Fall nicht bei der Sache.” Er klang eingeschnappt.

“Tut mir leid. Es ist nur ... ich hab nachgedacht.”

“Was hatten wir darüber gesagt? Du und Denken und so?” Grinsend beugte sich Lindsey herunter, verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

“Ja, ja. Ich sollte es lieber bleiben lassen. Ha, ha”, murmelte Angel beleidigt, als Lindsey von ihm abließ.

“Okay. Was ist los?”

Jetzt hatte er Lindseys Aufmerksamkeit, denn der Mann rutschte von ihm weg und fischte sich sogar sein Shirt hervor, um es überzuziehen. Darauf hätte Angel verzichten können. Er beobachtete viel zu gern das Spiel der Muskeln unter Lindseys vergleichsweise dunkler Haut.

“Ich hab mir nur gedacht ... Ich hab ja immer noch einen Wunsch frei und so ...”

Lindsey stand auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, während er mit flinken Fingern die Hemdknöpfe schloss.

“Hast du mich schon satt? Ging ja schnell. War aber klar, dass du irgendwann damit ankommen würdest. Du willst mich loswerden. Okay. Ich kann es ja verstehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich überrascht, dass du es überhaupt so lange mit mir ausgehalten hast, nutzlos, wie ich bin. Also?” Er drehte sich wieder um. “Was darf’s sein?”

“Was?” Angel starrte Lindsey irritiert an. Offensichtlich hatte ihn der Mann völlig falsch verstanden. “Himmel, nein. Ich will mir nichts wünschen und ganz sicher hab ich dich nicht über oder will dich loswerden. Grundgütiger, Lindsey! Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so empfindlich!”

“Ach wirklich? Meinst du, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit ständig abgelenkt bist? Ist schon okay. Es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich hatte nur gehofft, etwas mehr davon zu haben.” Lindsey machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

Rasch sprang Angel auf, packte den Mann und zog ihn eng an sich.

“Stop!”, erklärte er grimmig. “Ich hab mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass ich dich loswerden will. Und was meine Abgelenktheit angeht ... Ja, ich war wirklich etwas abwesend. Ich habe nach Lösungen gesucht.”

“Lösungen, um mich loszuwerden.”

“Nein, verdammt. Lösungen, um dir zu helfen. Du beschwerst dich ständig, dass du dieses Dasein furchtbar findest. Natürlich mach ich mir dann Gedanken. Ich hab ja langsam das Gefühl, dass du mich loswerden willst. Ist es das?”

“Was? Nein! Dreh mir doch nicht die Worte im Mund herum. Das ist nicht fair!”

“Sagt der Flaschengeist, der ständig zu irgendwelchen Ergebnissen springt, wenn ich nur ein Wort sage.”

“Lass mich los, Angel. Du tust mir weh.”

Angel lockerte seinen Griff etwas.

“Tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht. Aber jetzt hör endlich auf, ständig flüchten zu wollen und hör mir zu, ja? Bitte.”

“Schön.” Lindsey klang wenig begeistert. Aber als Angel ihn losließ, blieb er tatsächlich stehen. “Ich höre.”

“Ich habe keine anständigen Nachschlagewerke, aber in allen Geschichten gibt es die Möglichkeit, den Flaschengeist zu befreien.”

“Hab davon gehört.”

“Weißt du etwas darüber?”

“Nein.” Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich auf Angels Bitte hin wieder auf dem Sofa nieder. “Ich weiß nur, was ich wissen muss. Die absoluten Grundlagen für mein Dasein. Befreien durch Wunsch zählt da nicht dazu.”

“Was wäre, wenn ich mir das wünschen würde?”

“Nein!” Lindseys Stimme klang panisch.

“Was?” Angel verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

“Ich sagte nein!”

“Aber ...”

“Nein, Angel. Ich will das nicht. Ende der Debatte.”

“Warum denn? Ich meine, das kannst du nicht ewig ertragen.” Damit packte Angel den Arm des Mannes und streifte das Hemd zurück. Lindsey zischte etwas und der Vampir wies schweigend auf das Handgelenk.

Es war in den letzten Wochen noch schlimmer geworden. Lindseys Handgelenke waren nicht nur stellenweise aufgerieben. Unter den dünnen Eisenbändern fehlte die Haut längst. Tiefrot und entzündet lag das Fleisch blank. Die Menge an Schmerzmitteln, die Lindsey im Moment jeden Tag einnahm, war weit jenseits eines normalen Maßes. Außerdem fingen die Probleme auch unter dem Halsband an.

“Meine Handgelenke, meine Schmerzen. Ich muss damit klarkommen, nicht du.”

“Aber das kannst du nicht. Irgendwann werden die Tabletten auch nicht mehr helfen”, meinte Angel besorgt. “Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du sterben könntest, seit sie die Regeln geändert haben. Meinst du, das ist gesund? Vielleicht bekommst du am Ende noch eine Blutvergiftung. Das heilt ja auch absolut nicht ab.”

“Deine Bedenken sind notiert”, murrte Lindsey abweisend. “Ich will trotzdem nichts mehr davon hören.”

“Warum nicht? Ich verstehe nicht ...”

“Freiheit, Angel? Was bedeutet das, huh? Wir haben keine Ahnung, was das heißen soll. Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass du kein anständiges Material für Recherchen hast. Das sind Märchen und Geschichten, auf die du dich berufst. Romantisiert. Was, wenn Freiheit in meinem Fall bedeutet, dass ich tot bin und nicht mehr von den Senior Partnern zurückgeholt werden kann? Ich will nicht sterben.”

“Aber vielleicht ...”

“Ja, vielleicht. Ganz toll. Vielleicht heißt Freiheit für mich, dass ich zu einem Menschen werde und die restlichen paar Jahre noch leben kann und dann doch wieder zurück in den Diensten der Senior Partner stehe.”

“Mag sein. Aber du weißt es nicht. Es könnte auch wirkliche Freiheit bedeuten.”

“Schon vergessen, dass ich Wunscherfüllung mit Auflagen betreibe? Ich muss es irgendwie vermasseln? Wie soll ich das dann so vermasseln, dass es als regelkonform durchgeht und ich mir damit nicht selbst in den Hintern beiße?”

Angel schwieg betreten. Soweit hatte er tatsächlich nicht gedacht.

“Ganz genau”, meinte Lindsey leise. “Wir wissen es nicht. Es ist zu riskant. Solange ich es noch irgendwie aushalten kann und du mich noch erträgst ... Können wir es nicht einfach so lassen, wie es im Moment ist?”

Langsam nickte der Vampir. Etwas anderes schien ihm im Moment ohnehin nicht übrig zu bleiben.

“Danke.” Lindsey seufzte leise. “Und weil wir gerade davon reden ...” Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Handgelenke und stand auf. Langsam trottete er ins Bad.

Angel blickte ihm nach. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Lindsey die Prozedur hasste. Aber im Moment war das die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatten, um die Entzündung einigermaßen einzudämmen. Er folgte dem Flaschengeist schweigend.

Es war schmerzhaft, die Wunden zu reinigen und zu versorgen. Sie hatten anfangs versucht, einen Verband anzulegen, aber die Eisenbänder waren dazu viel zu eng. Alles, was sie machen konnten, war die Wunden mit Jod zu spülen.

Lindsey biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Aber Angel wusste es besser. Das Jod brannte gewaltig, in den offenen Wunden.

Leider hatte sich das Metall auch als absolut unzerstörbar herausgestellt, zumal er nur wenige Werkzeuge hatte ausprobieren können, ohne Lindsey damit zu schaden. Er konnte ja schlecht mit einem Schneidbrenner an Lindseys Handgelenken oder gar seinem Hals herumspielen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Angel den jungen Mann. Seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch.

“Die Tabletten wirken nicht mehr wirklich, nicht wahr?”

“Nein”, gab Lindsey leise zu und wandte erneut den Blick ab. “Wenn ich noch mehr davon schlucke, kann ich mich auch gleich ins Grab legen. Mein Magen spielt so schon ständig verrückt.”

“Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden.” Angel seufzte und tupfte vorsichtig Jod auf eine wunde Stelle an Lindseys Hals.

“Mir sind längst die Ideen ausgegangen”, murrte Lindsey und wich zischend von ihm zurück.

“Entschuldige. Ich bin gleich fertig.”

“Kannst du mir Aspirin besorgen, wenn du nachher raus gehst?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise.

“Aspirin? Nach dem Zeug, das du momentan schluckst ist das doch nicht mal ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein.”

“Nicht gegen die Schmerzen.” Lindsey seufzte. “Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich Fieber kriege.”

“Was?” Angel legte den Handrücken gegen Lindseys Stirn und fluchte. Es war ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen, aber der Flaschengeist fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas zu warm an.

“Sowas sollte verboten werden”, knurrte er missmutig.

“Huh?”

“Dass die nach Belieben die Spielregeln ändern können. Du bist ein Flaschengeist. Mit Betonung auf Geist. Du solltest unsterblich sein und haufenweise magische Fähigkeiten haben und überhaupt ...”

Lindsey lachte leise.

“Hey”, meinte er sanft und hielt Angels Hand fest. “Ich hab nicht vor, mich in die Ecke zu legen und abzukratzen. Versprochen. Das wird schon. Irgendwie. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch eine Lösung. Aber so leicht wirst du mich nicht los. Hör also auf, dir Gedanken zu machen.”

Angel fiel es schwer, Lindseys Worte zu glauben. In den Augen des anderen konnte er deutlich Sorge und Angst lesen. Er fand es süß von Lindsey, dass er ihn beruhigen wollte. Aber es half nicht, wenn der selbst offensichtlich nicht an seine Worte glauben konnte. Dennoch nickte Angel und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

“Ich geh dann mal los und raube eine Apotheke aus”, meinte er sanft und hauchte Lindsey einen Kuss auf die Stirn. “Du leg dich hin und ruh dich schön aus. Und viel Trinken, hörst du?"

“Ja, Mama.” Lindsey grinste frech. “Danke.”

“Keine Ursache. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Ich mache das gerne.” Nicht ganz gelogen. Er mochte es, wenn er sich um Lindsey kümmern konnte. Aber er hasste es, sich ständig Sorgen machen zu müssen und in letzter Zeit schien das zum Dauerzustand zu werden.


	13. Kapitel 12

Seit nunmehr drei Wochen kämpfte Lindsey gegen das Fieber an. Ihnen beiden war klar, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte und Angel graute vor dem Moment, da Lindsey den Kampf endgültig verlor.

Lindsey aß kaum noch und klagte häufig über Magenschmerzen. Längst war auch sein Hals so wund, dass ihn jede Bewegung schmerzte, die das eiserne Halsband auch nur minimal bewegte. Im Grunde genommen lag Lindsey nur noch auf dem Sofa, rührte sich möglichst wenig, langweilte sich, trank viel zu wenig und versuchte trotzdem, den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass alles bestens war.

Erneut war Angel dazu übergegangen, nicht mehr auf die Jagd zu gehen. Er hatte ständig das ungute Gefühl, bei seiner Rückkehr nur noch einen Leichnam vorzufinden. Eigentlich ließ er Lindsey gar nicht mehr aus den Augen, auch wenn der sich oft beschwerte, dass es nervig war, ständig beobachtet zu werden.

An sich machte sich Angel ständig Sorgen, doch als sie diesen Abend zusammensaßen, gipfelte seine Sorge endgültig in purer Verzweiflung. Er hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Lindsey lag neben ihm, den Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet, die Augen geschlossen.

“Ich kann nicht mehr”, murmelte der Mann plötzlich und blinzelte. “Ich gebe auf.”

“Was? Nein! Du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben, Lindsey. Dann haben die gewonnen. Bitte.”

“Was soll ich sonst machen?” Die Stimme des Flaschengeists klang matt und er schloss die Augen wieder. “Es ist vorbei. Dann gewinnen sie halt. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr darüber ärgern.”

“Lindsey.” Angel packte die Schultern des Mannes, schüttelte ihn unsanft. “Sag das nicht, hörst du?”

Wimmernd versuchte Lindsey, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Er verzog das Gesicht und als er die Augen erneut öffnete, sah Angel Tränen darin glitzern. Schuldbewusst ließ er von Lindsey ab und schob ihn möglichst sanft von sich, um aufzustehen. Niedergeschlagen ging er zum Fenster, starrte hinaus.

“Ich kann dich nicht verlieren”, murmelte er leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die eigenen Tränen von den Wangen.

“Wovon redest du? Bis vor kurzem konntest du mich nicht einmal leiden.”

“Ich rede davon, dass ... Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht einmal mehr vorstellen.” Angel schluckte und wandte sich langsam um. “Ich rede davon, dass ich ...” Er verstummte erneut, presste die Lippen aufeinander.

“Was?”

“Ich rede davon, dass ich dich liebe”, gab Angel schließlich zu. Ängstlich sah er zu Lindsey hinüber. Panik überkam ihn. Vermutlich fühlte Lindsey ganz anders. Natürlich war er bei ihm geblieben, aber doch nur, weil er es bequem fand.

Zu seinem maßlosen Entsetzen lachte Lindsey kurz auf. Das war zu viel für Angel. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der Gefühle einfach zugab. Schon seit Wochen war ihm klar, was er fühlte, wie wichtig ihm der ehemalige Feind geworden war. Seine Hoffnung, dass Lindsey zumindest Sympathie für ihn empfand, war zerschlagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte er zur Tür und ergriff die Flucht. Blind vor Wut und Enttäuschung rannte er die Treppen in den Keller hinunter, wo er in den Schacht hinabkletterte, der in die Kanalisation führte.

Alle Sorge war verschwunden. Er wollte nur noch weg. So weit weg wie möglich. Angel war zutiefst verletzt von Lindseys Reaktion. Und im Moment brauchte er einfach Luft zum Atmen, konnte nicht in der Wohnung bleiben. Dass es dem Anderen schlecht ging und er nicht wusste, was er vorfinden würde, wenn er irgendwann zurück kam, war ihm egal. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sich der Vampir nicht einmal sicher, ob er zurückkehren wollte, würde.

***

Stundenlang hatte er sich in der Kanalisation herumgetrieben, bis die Sonne endlich untergegangen war. Anschließend hatte ihn sein Weg in die Wälder geführt. Soweit weg von Lindsey wie es ihm möglich war.

Angel hatte keine Ahnung, was er weiter machen sollte. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Hause, wollte dem Mann nicht gegenübertreten müssen. Die einfachste Lösung schien ihm, einfach zurückzukehren, in sein vereinsamtes Dasein in der Kanalisation. Doch so sehr er sich auch ärgerte, so sehr ihn Lindseys Reaktion auch verletzt hatte, er konnte die Sorgen nicht auf Dauer aus seinen Gedanken bannen.

Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es Lindsey wohl ging, ob er noch immer reglos auf dem Sofa lag, ob er überhaupt etwas gegessen oder getrunken hatte, in den letzten Stunden, ob das Fieber schlimmer geworden war. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich einzureden, dass es ihm egal war, die Sorgen blieben. Egal wie verletzt er war, Lindsey blieb in seinen Gedanken, beherrschte ihn.

Matt ließ sich Angel ins Gras sinken, lehnte sich an einen Baum und starrte düstere Löcher in die Welt um sich herum. Sein Gehirn spielte dutzende von Szenarien durch, wie es anders hätte laufen können und wie es vielleicht sein würde, dem Mann erneut gegenüberzustehen.

“Angel.”

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und sprang auf. Er wich mehrere Schritte zurück und starrte Lindsey irritiert an. Der Mann sah schrecklich aus. Blass und matt, die Augen eingefallen, das Gesicht nass vom Schweiß, obwohl er zitterte.

“Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.” Der Flaschengeist machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch seine Beine gaben nach und er sank in die Knie, fing sich mit einem schmerzgepeinigten Wimmern am Baum ab.

Angel roch Blut und bemerkte, dass es Lindsey war. Seine Hände, Arme und sein Hals wiesen diverse dünne Rinnsale auf, die scheinbar unter den Eisenringen hervortraten. Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

“Du bist weggelaufen”, nuschelte Lindsey leise und ließ sich ins Gras sinken. “Hab nach dir gesucht.” Beinahe klang es so, als wäre er betrunken. “Du bist so schnell weg ... Hast mich nicht mehr gehört ... hatte Angst ...” Der Mann wurde leiser und verstummte. Mit großen, glasigen Augen blickte er zu Angel hoch. “Ich dich auch”, flüsterte er plötzlich.

Irritiert starrte Angel auf den Knienden hinunter. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, was Lindsey meinte. Tausend Fragen und Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Wirr und schnell, nicht greifbar. Ehe er auf irgendeine Weise reagieren konnte, verdrehte Lindsey die Augen und sank in sich zusammen.

“Verdammt. Lindsey!” Angel stürzte zu ihm. Als er den kleineren Mann berührte, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Er hatte nicht einfach nur Fieber, er glühte regelrecht. “Oh Gott. Nein. Bitte nicht. Lindsey!” Mit festem Griff packte er die Schultern des Mannes, rüttelte ihn heftig.

“Au. Nicht. Bitte”, nuschelte Lindsey schwach.

Verzweiflung überkam Angel. Ihm war völlig egal, was zuvor passiert war. Ihm war egal, dass Lindsey anfangs gelacht hatte. Alles, was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass er Lindsey liebte und ihn nicht verlieren konnte.

“Bitte, Lindsey. Bleib bei mir”, flüsterte er panisch, ließ sich im Gras nieder und zog den Mann sanft in seine Arme. Die Hitze von Lindseys fiebrigem Körper prallte gegen seine Haut, durchflutete ihn, raubte ihm für einen Moment jede Möglichkeit, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

“Angel?” Lindsey schlug erneut die Augen auf und blickte zu ihm hoch.

“Ja?”

“Du sagst ... Liebst du mich wirklich?”

“Ja. Ja, Lindsey. Das tue ich.”

“Dann musst du mich gehen lassen. Bitte”, murmelte der junge Mann flehend. “Es tut mir leid. Wirklich ... Aber ich kann nicht mehr.” Er stöhnte etwas, holte zittrig Luft. “Hab so lange gekämpft ... Hab versucht durchzuhalten. Für dich ... Aber es geht nicht mehr. Vergib mir.”

“Nein Lindsey.” Angel ignorierte die Tränen, die ihm über die Wange flossen. “Es gibt nichts, was ich dir vergeben müsste. Du hast mir geholfen, du hast mich gerettet. Und ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Ich bin es, der um Vergebung bitten muss.”

Ein sanftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen.

“Ach was.” Er hob die Hand, doch sie sank zurück ins Gras, noch ehe er Angels Wange erreicht hatte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen verdrehte er die Augen und schloss sie langsam. Sein Kopf sank zur Seite.

Panisch tastete Angel nach Lindseys Puls. Er war schwach und viel zu langsam. Der Vampir schluckte hart und stand auf. Ohne Mühe hob er den Mann hoch und trug ihn. Den ganzen, weiten Weg zurück in die Wohnung.

***

Lindsey schien zu fantasieren. Er brabbelte vor sich hin, mit geschlossenen Augen. Angel verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte dessen, was er sagte. Er wusste nur, dass es nicht gut um Lindsey stand, dass er ihm entglitt und er konnte ihn nicht mehr halten.

Behutsam tupfte er mit einem nassen Lappen den kalten Schweiß von Lindseys Stirn, stopfte die Decke um seinen zitternden Körper fest. Verzweiflung nagte unaufhörlich an ihm. Angel war längst klar, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte. Er verlor Lindsey.

Ein Ruck ging durch Lindseys Körper und er riss die Augen auf.

“Angel? Angel!”

“Scht. Ruhig, Lindsey. Ich bin hier.” Der Vampir zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, obwohl ihm so gar nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute war.

“Du bist noch da.” Erleichtert sank Lindsey zurück. “Ich hab geträumt”, murmelte er. “Du bist weggelaufen und ich habe dich gesucht ... Konnte dich nicht finden.”

Angels Magen krampfte. Wenn er in seinem verletzten Stolz nur fünf Minuten länger gewartet hätte, eine Erklärung auf Lindseys Reaktion abgewartet hätte, wo wären sie jetzt? Lindsey hätte gewiss noch immer Fieber, aber es würde nicht halb so schlimm um ihn stehen. Wenn der Flaschengeist jetzt starb, klebte sein Blut an Angels Händen und niemals würde er sich das verzeihen können.

“Du hast mich gefunden”, murmelte er schuldbewusst. “Ich bin hier und ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen.”

“Doch.” Lindsey blinzelte etwas und blickte ihn dann direkt an. “Du musst mich alleine lassen. Jetzt. Du musst raus. Menschen retten und so.”

“Nein. Ich bleibe hier. Die Sonne geht bald auf.”

“Aber du musst ... Du bist doch der dunkle Rächer.”

Angel lächelte und strich Lindsey sanft über die klammen Wangen. Er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey nur darauf bestand, dass er ging, damit er endlich aufgeben konnte. Der Vampir war sich absolut sicher, zu einem leblosen Körper zurückzukehren, wenn er jetzt wirklich von der Seite des Kranken wich. Er konnte es nicht.

“Es ist schon okay, Lindsey”, murmelte er und zog ihn erneut in seine Arme. “Du musst mich nicht wegschicken. Ich will hier bleiben. Ruh dich aus. Es ist alles in Ordnung.”

“Es tut mir leid, Angel ... Ich ... Kann einfach nicht ...” Lindsey zitterte mittlerweile so stark, dass seine Zähne hörbar klapperten.

Schmerz zog sich unaufhörlich durch Angels Körper. Er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, dass Lindsey starb. Aber ihm fiel nur eine Lösung ein. Eine, für die ihn Lindsey hassen würde.

“Nein”, murmelte er schließlich und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des Kranken. “Mir tut es leid. Bitte vergib mir.”

Lindsey nickte schwach.

Angel fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte dicht an Lindseys Ohr: “Lindsey. Ich will, dass du mir meinen letzten Wunsch erfüllst. Ich wünsche dich frei”, flüsterte er. „Hörst du mich, Lindsey? Ich wünsche mir, dass du frei bist.“

Blaue Augen starrten ihn an, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Anklagend, traurig.

“So sei es”, murmelte Lindsey schwach. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Mit einem rasselnden Atemzug sank sein Kopf zur Seite und sein Körper erschlaffte.


	14. Epilog

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben schob Angel den toten Dämon von sich herunter und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine. Sein kundiger Blick streifte über das Schlachtfeld, überprüfte, ob sich irgendwo noch etwas regte.

“Wie langweilig”, murrte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass er alle Gegner vernichtet hatte. Sein Blick streifte erneut über die zahlreichen Leichen, ehe seine Augen weiter wanderten zu der Gestalt, die hoch über ihm auf dem Dach eines Hauses aufragte und den Kampf von dort oben aus beobachtet hatte. Ein grimmiges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Angels Lippen ab. “Bin hier unten fertig!”, rief er schließlich in die Richtung der Gestalt und wischte die Schneide seines Schwerts mit einem Stück von der Kleidung eines gefallenen Gegners sauber.

Die Gestalt sprang vom Dach herunter, glitt langsam und geschmeidig auf den Boden. Mit ihr senkte sich auch der seltsame, neblige Schleier, verschwand schließlich als die Person den Boden berührte. Geräusche wurden laut, das Licht der Stadtbeleuchtung erhellte die Gegend und man hörte das Hupen von Autos und die Gespräche von Menschen.

“Weißt du ... ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass ich Kämpfen und die Blockade aufrechterhalten könnte”, murrte Lindsey missmutig und klopfte imaginären Staub von seinen Schultern.

Lachend trat Angel zu ihm und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

“Mach mal langsam, Lindsey. Wie geht es dir?” Vorsichtig zog er etwas am Hemdkragen. Die Wunden verheilten gut. Aber noch immer waren sie nicht ganz verschwunden.

“Bestens.” Der Mann strahlte ihn an.

Seufzend ließ Angel von ihm ab und ging zu einer der Leichen um seine Axt aus deren Kopf zu holen.

“Ich vermisse es wirklich, mich darauf verlassen zu können, dass du immer die Wahrheit sagst”, murrte er missmutig.

“Tja. Das ist der Preis der Freiheit. Wenigstens konnten die Senior Partner am Ende nicht behaupten, ich hätte deinen letzten Wunsch gar nicht vermasselt.” Lindsey grinste ihn breit an. “Du kannst nicht alles haben, Angel. Ich bin frei, unsterblich und noch immer ein Flaschengeist. Aber ich kann dich wieder anlügen. Du wusstest, dass irgendwo ein Haken sein würde, als du es dir gewünscht hast.”

“Ja, ja”, murrte Angel missmutig. “Gehen wir nach Hause.” Er wandte sich ab und Lindsey trat an seine Seite. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Schlachtfeld. Nur das leise Knistern verriet Angel, dass Lindsey auch dieses Mal aufgeräumt hatte. In wenigen Minuten würde von ihren gefallenen Gegnern nichts als kleine Aschehäufchen übrig bleiben.

“Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust habe?”, meinte der Mann plötzlich leichthin. “Auf einen schönen Whiskey.”

“Hm.” Angel blieb stehen und schlang einen Arm um Lindsey, zog ihn an sich. “Nah. Mir steht der Sinn eher nach einem Dschinn”, murmelte er und verschloss Lindseys Lippen mit seinen eigenen.

“Für mich ein Whiskey, für dich ein Gin.”

“Uh-uh.” Angel schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich sagte ich will einen Dschinn.” Er grinste frech und küsste Lindsey erneut.

“So sei es”, brachte dieser zwischen den zahlreichen Küssen hervor, ehe sie beide verschwanden, in ihr eigenes kleines Reich, wo niemand hin konnte, außer ihnen beiden; wo sie niemand finden konnte, nicht einmal die Senior Partner: Die alte Whiskey-Flasche, die Angels Leben so sehr verändert hatte.


End file.
